


Sztuka relacji międzyludzkich

by Elise_Sol



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Kot kocha 007, M/M, Moneypenny wdraża program dokarmiania Q, Possessive James Bond, Q Has a Cat, Q jest zagubiony, Q ma nieodpowiednie sposoby na radzenie sobie z codziennością, Q potrafi być dupkiem, a Bond nie pomaga, ale kto go nie kocha, nienawidzę tagów, prawie tak wielkim jak Bond
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Sol/pseuds/Elise_Sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Q zamieszkał w Londynie miał niemal 25 lat i przeszłość, o której nie lubił mówić. Miał kota, który nie miał imienia, pracę, legalną i nudną, i małego kaktusa, którego zostawili poprzedni właściciele. </p><p>To nowe życie było okropnie jałowe, ale bezpieczne. Było brakiem faceta, który samym swoim widokiem potrafił popsuć Q dzień, brakiem włamań na serwery agencji, które mogłyby kazać zabić go tak szybko, że nawet by nie zauważył, było odpoczynkiem od głośnej klubowej muzyki i obcych dłoni na jego ciele. Było wszystkim, czego Q nigdy nie miał. </p><p>Więc Q przeklina dzień, w którym M włazi mu do mieszkania, kradnie jego ulubiony fotel i zostawia mu wizytówkę, a Q jest kompletnie bezbronny przeciwko jej oszczędnym uśmiechom i naturalnemu ciepłu.  </p><p>I tak Q poznaje 007. Agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości, kilkakrotnie zmartwychwstałego, podobno niepokonanego, absolutnie nieposłusznego dupka z ego zbyt dużym, żeby zmieściło się w jednym pokoju. I Bóg mu świadkiem, że jeżeli ten zakuty łeb nie przestanie nazywać go chłopcem, Q wepchnie mu szczątki broni najnowszej generacji w gardło.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To pewnie oni usiłowali zhakować jego komputer tydzień wcześniej. Być może byli zaniepokojeni tym, jak spokojnie i legalnie zaczął żyć. Cholera. Wpuścił fotki głupich zwierzaków na serwer MI6. Jak ogromne szczęście trzeba mieć, żeby zrobić coś takiego.

**Rozdział 1**

 

Kiedy Q po raz pierwszy spotyka Jamesa Bonda, wie, że będą z nim kłopoty.

Ich pierwsza rozmowa nie trwa nawet dziesięć minut, a agent Jej Królewskiej Mości nazywa go dzieckiem, wykazuje się kompletnym brakiem poszanowania dla sztuki i ogólnie całą swoją osobą doprowadza Q do szału, A to zdecydowanie nie jest rzeczą najprostszą.

Q nie okazuje ogromu swojej irytacji, uśmiecha się lekko i pozwala żeby nutka zarozumiałości i samozadowolenia wkradła się w jego słowa.

-Zrobię więcej szkód w piżamie przy laptopie, przed pierwszym łykiem Earl Grey'a, niż ty przez rok w akcji.

Q ma wrażenie, że prawy kącik ust 007 drga.

To nie tak, że Q jest durnym dzieciakiem, który dopiero skończył studia i nie wie co robi.

To nie tak, że wyprowadzenie go z równowagi jest czymś co udaje się co drugiej osobie.

Przed tym, jak Q stał się Q, przeskoczył kilka klas w szkole średniej, a potem zrobił cztery lata studiów w trzech różnych kierunkach w jakieś półtora roku, przy okazji zaliczając kursy językowe i inne rzeczy, które być może nie miały zbyt wiele wspólnego z kursami, ani nawet z legalnością, ale dały mu umiejętności, które sprawiły, że stał się cenny.

Studia skończył zbyt wcześnie, był zbyt młody, żeby w rzeczywistości wiedzieć czego chce w życiu, więc kilka lat spędził, jako informatyk na zlecenie i więcej niż 75% tego co robił było bardzo nielegalne i bardzo niebezpieczne.

 _Zaprzyjaźnił się -_ jeżeli w ogóle można to tak nazwać - z ludźmi, z którymi nie powinien dzielić miejsca w autobusie i odbył długą drogę zanim zrozumiał, że nie powinien pozwalać innym na robienie pewnych rzeczy.

Teoretycznie wie, że jego związki nigdy nie były przykładem zdrowych relacji międzyludzkich, ale ostatecznie nie potrafi zrobić z tym niczego więcej ponad unikaniem przywiązywania się do innych.

Q miał 24 lata kiedy w końcu zdecydował się pozbierać i zrobić z sobą coś logicznego. Musiał dosłownie uciec z Manhattanu, bo nowe zlecenia wciąż napływały, a Aaron wciąż przychodził do jego mieszkania i zdawał się wierzyć, że Q był mu coś winny.

Na początku myślał o Włochach, albo Hiszpanii i ostatecznie do tej pory nie jest pewien co pchnęło go do osiedlenia się w Londynie.

Q kupił apartament, zdobył nudną pracę w nudnej firmie i żył spokojnie, razem z kotem, którego znalazł przed wejściem do budynku, w którym mieszkał, w czasie jednego z wielu ulewnych dni.

Kot miał zostać tylko na jedną noc, bo był cały przemoczony, brudny i wychudzony, a potem zostać oddany w ręce kogoś bardziej odpowiedzialnego, ale z jednego dnia zrobiły się dwa, bo Q chciał zabrać go do lekarza, żeby mieć czyste sumienie, a potem tydzień, kiedy po wizycie u weterynarza okazało się, że zwierze jest w gorszym stanie niż Q zakładał. Seria zastrzyków, porządna kąpiel, zabieg dzięki, któremu pozbyli się wszelkich insektów i regularne posiłki sprawiły, że zwierzak Q z zaniedbanego dachowca stał się rasowym kotem birmańskim i ostatecznie został z Q na zawsze.

Więc Q żył razem ze swoim kotem, co jakiś czas zaliczając krótkie przygody z nieznajomymi ludźmi, aż pewnego dnia stało się coś co rozwaliło całą jego monotonię.

Zaczęło się od próby zhakowania jego laptopa, zaledwie kilka miesięcy po tym, jak wszystko w jego życiu zaczęło się stabilizować.

Q był zaskoczony, ale był też znudzonym geniuszem, więc ostatecznie nie tylko zamroził osobę po drugiej stronie, ale zostawił też kilka drobnych, złośliwych wirusów, które zbombardowały serwer idiotycznymi zdjęciami i irytującymi melodyjkami.

Q zostawił to i zapomniał, tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł zapomnieć ze swoją doskonałą pamięcią.

Tydzień później ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi.

Q otworzył je lewą ręką, z kubełkiem lodów Ben&Jerry's o smaku czekolady i sernika z czekoladowymi ciasteczkami i sernikowym środkiem w prawej dłoni i łyżeczką w ustach.

Przed drzwiami stała elegancko ubrana, około siedemdziesięcioletnia letnia kobieta. Kilka kroków za nią o ścianę opierał się mężczyzna. Miał na sobie garnitur, był młody, miał ostre rysy twarzy i brązowe, bystre oczy. Jego marynarka miała dziwne uwypuklenie z boku na wysokości paska od spodni. Pomimo swobodnej pozycji, wyglądał na gotowego do działania w razie potrzeby.

 _Ochroniarz_ , pomyślał Q, _z bronią. Po prostu cudownie._

Lody w jego ustach, roztopiły się kompletnie, więc niedbale wrzucił łyżeczkę do kubka.

-Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, a zmarszczki wokół jej oczu pogłębiły się nieznacznie. Było to delikatne, oszczędne skrzywienie ust, ale jakimś cudem grymas przepełniony był ciepłem i serdecznością.

-Myślę, – powiedziała spokojnym, łagodnym głosem – że możemy pomóc sobie nawzajem.

To nie było coś czego Q się spodziewał.

Właściwie nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że zaraz zostanie grzecznie i bardzo po cichu aresztowany. Lub porwany, w zależności od kogo są Ci ludzie.

Kobieta była niska, miała ledwie jakieś półtora metra wzrostu, ale Q i tak cofnął się, kiedy zrobiła pewny krok w jego stronę.

-Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli porozmawiamy w środku – stwierdziła i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wlazła Q do mieszkania.

Jej ochroniarz podążył za nią i Q nie kłopotał się nawet protestowaniem.

Prawdę powiedziawszy był zdenerwowany. Nie miał czasu na takie niezapowiedziane wizyty, bo do 16:00 musiał dokończyć raporty dotyczące wydajności poszczególnych działów w firmie, w której pracował.

Q zamknął drzwi i podążył za gośćmi do salonu.

-Możesz mówić mi M – powiedziała kobieta rozsiadając się wygodnie w ulubionym fotelu Q, tak jakby była u siebie.

Q usiadł na kanapie, a nieznajomy mężczyzna stanął za fotelem swojej pracodawczyni.

-To najgłupsze imię, jakie w życiu słyszałem – rzucił Q z irytacją, bo to był jego apartament, jego fotel i jego czas wolny, który w praktyce był mniej wolny niż Q by tego chciał.

Kobieta, albo M, co za różnica, uśmiechnęła się ponownie, patrząc tak jakby Q był krnąbrnym chłopcem, którego należałoby skarcić, ale jednocześnie jest tak słodki, że to niewykonalne.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza, podczas której Q zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien może wyrzucić ich dwójki z mieszkania, ale zanim podjął ostateczną decyzję, M odezwała się ponownie.

-Powiedz mi, słyszałeś kiedyś o MI6?

Q w życiu nie był tak bardzo wdzięczny za to, że ktoś przeszkodził mu w zrobieniu czegoś.

Oczywiście, że słyszał o MI6. Nieoficjalnie.

-To jakaś firma ubezpieczeniowa? - zapytał bezczelnie. - Bo jeżeli tak, to ja podziękuję.

-Masz niesamowite poczucie humory – stwierdziła, ale nie brzmiała na rozbawioną. - Obserwowaliśmy Cię kiedy mieszkałeś na Manhattanie.

Boże.

-Więc?

-Jesteś bardzo zdolny – odparła M, choć to wcale niczego nie wyjaśniało. - Wcześnie straciłeś rodziców, zostałeś wychowany przez bliską rodzinę Twojego ojca – siostrę, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam. Otrzymałeś wiele stypendiów, ukończyłeś naukę lata przed czasem z wieloma wyróżnieniami, jesteś całkiem bogaty. Czy coś pominęłam?

-Zapomniała pani wspomnieć dlaczego MI6 się mną interesuje.

-Powiedz mi zatem, jakim cudem skończyłeś po niewłaściwej stronie barykady?

Q zrozumiał. Musieli patrzeć mu na ręce od czasu, kiedy zapłacono mu żeby włamał się na ich serwery. Nie był idiotą. Nigdy nie dokończył tego zadania i nie powiedział nikomu o rzeczach, których się dowiedział. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, aby dali mu spokój. Najwyraźniej nawet on nie jest nieomylny.

-Zadaje pani pytania i nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. To marnotrawstwo czasu moje, pani i tego gburowatego faceta. Jeżeli nie macie w planach mnie zabić, lub porwać, wolałbym żebyście sobie poszli.

M zaśmiała się krótko.

-Zabić? Mam zamiar Cie zatrudnić.

Tego Q nie rozumiał wcale.

To pewnie oni usiłowali zhakować jego komputer tydzień wcześniej. Być może byli zaniepokojeni tym, jak spokojnie i legalnie zaczął żyć. Cholera. Wpuścił fotki głupich zwierzaków na serwer MI6. Jak ogromne szczęście trzeba mieć, żeby zrobić coś takiego.

-Potrzebujemy ludzi takich, jak ty – powiedziała jeszcze kładąc na stoliku prostokątną kartkę z twardego, błyszczącego papieru. - To moja wizytówka. Zadzwoń pod ten numer, kiedy już się zdecydujesz.

M wyszła, a za nią, niczym cień podążył mężczyzna w garniturze.

Q skończył raporty i wysłał je do asystentki szefa.

Przez następny tydzień śnił o tym, że dzwoni pod numer, tylko po to, żeby odmówić, a kilka godzin później ktoś morduje go we śnie.

Ostatecznie Q rzeczywiście skontaktował się z M, prawie miesiąc później, kiedy jego dupkowaty szef po raz kolejny zwalił na niego robotę, którą sam powinien wykonać i nie zapłacił mu za nadgodziny.

I właśnie tak Q stał się R, a potem, w czasie najkrótszym w historii, awansował na najmłodszego Q, szefa Q Branch.

Przeniósł się ze swojego apartamentu do Penthouse'a w innej dzielnicy, żeby być bliżej siedziby MI6 i ponownie zaczął żyć od nowa.

A James Bond nazywa go dzieckiem.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q wzdycha ciężko i obserwuje, jak Ihara przejeżdża na czerwonym świetle, a sekundę później czarne volvo uderza w lewą stronę jego samochodu. Siła uderzenia wgniata drzwi pojazdu i obraca nim kilka razy. 
> 
> Bond gwiżdże w komunikator i Q krzywi się. 
> 
> -Przypomnij mi, kto miał go nie zabić?

**Rozdział 2**

 

Głównym problemem Q jest to, że wbrew temu co sądzą inni, bycie geniuszem nie sprawia, że życie jest lepsze.

 Q nie jest encyklopedią z definicją każdego angielskiego słowa, jak zdawali się myśleć niektórzy znajomi ze szkoły. Nie jest nieomylny, nie potrafi pisać chwytających za serce wypracowań.

 W szkole nienawidził języka angielskiego.

Gramatyka była okey.

Zbiór zasad, które trzeba zapamiętać, a Q pamięta wszystko, więc kilkanaście reguł w tą, czy w tą nie robi różnicy.

Umysł Q jest czystko ścisły. Liczy, kalkuluje i przewiduje, a wszystko jest oparte na logice i prawdopodobieństwach. Ma silnie rozbudowaną wyobraźnię, ale nie jest w stanie przełożyć tego co ma w głowie na kartkę. Nie potrafi układać pięknych, kwiecistych zdań pełnych emocji i dramatyzmu. Pisanie rozprawek, esejów, wszelkich wypracowań było piekłem.

Nie wie, jak radzić sobie z wieloma rzeczami.

Nie wie, jak poradzić sobie ze śmiercią M.

Zna zasady.

Są jak reguły ortografii w szkole.

Zjawił się na pogrzebie, ubrany w czarny, szyty na miarę garnitur, złożył kondolencję ludziom, którzy byli bliżej M niż zwykli pracownicy. Stał nad świeżo usypanym grobem w ciszy, z nisko spuszczona głową, żeby ludzie nie zauważyli, jak bardzo zagubiony jest. Większa część żałobników płakała po cichu, ocierając łzy chusteczkami, ale Q nie potrafił tego robić. Czuł się dziwnie i źle z tym, że nie płacze z powodu śmierci osoby, która zmieniła jego życie, ale nie było zbyt wielu opcji, które mogłyby to naprawić. Po pogrzebie został jeszcze chwilę, a potem zmył się nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

To przecież nie pierwszy pogrzeb, na jakim był.

Po powrocie do domu, Q pozbył się marynarki, koszuli i eleganckich, odprasowanych w kant spodni, na rzecz rozciągniętej, zbyt dużej koszulki, która zdecydowanie nie należała do niego i szarych spodni dresowych.

  
Kolejne pudełko lodów Ben&Jerry's, tym razem o smaku wanilii z kawałkami czekoladowych ciasteczek i orzechów, i głupkowaty film puszczony w tle.

  
I to by było na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o sensowną żałobę.

  
Ponieważ Q... on po prostu nie jest w tym dobry.

  
Ma uczucia, emocje. Ma serce, które krwawi, kiedy Q czuje się bardzo źle, ale to... to nie jest stan, który go niepokoi. To się po prostu dzieje. Jest jak ból głowy. Nieunikniony w jego przypadku, jeżeli myśli się zbyt wiele o rzeczach, które są zbyt skomplikowane.

  
Chciałby powiedzieć, że to jego tarcza. Że ta dziwna nieumiejętność zrozumienia i wyrażenia własnych emocji jest jakąś linią obrony przed bólem i stratą, ale to kłamstwo. Q nie ma swojej linii obrony.

  
Dlatego ignoruje swój ból i zagłębia się w pracę, której nigdy mu nie brakuje. Szczególnie, jeżeli jednym z jego zadań jest niańczenie dorosłego faceta z jakimiś zawiłymi skłonnościami samobójczymi.

  
007 nie zatrzymuje się nawet na chwilę.

  
Wyrusza na następną misję, a potem kolejną i kolejną, ale pije jeszcze więcej niż zazwyczaj i uwodzi jeszcze więcej kobiet.

  
Q nie robi to różnicy. Nie próbuje z nim rozmawiać, pocieszać go ani ganić.

  
Q w ciszy obserwuje zapijaczonego agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości i pilnuje go, ukryty za tysiącami kamer w setkach różnych barów, pokojów hotelowych lub ciemnych, brudnych zaułków.

  
-Podnoś się, zakuty łbie – syczy do niego przez komunikator – cel zaraz opuści pokój hotelowy.

  
-Powinieneś mieć odrobinę szacunku dla starszych, bezczelny gówniarzu – odpowiada mu 007, ale Q tylko przewraca oczami, bo więcej w tym pijackiego przekomarzania niż rzeczywistej złości, a potem obserwuje, jak Bond rzeczywiście podnosi się i podąża za wskazówkami Kwatermistrza, chwiejąc się tylko odrobinę.

  
Nie zna się na tym, ale podobno każdy ma swój własny sposób na radzenie sobie z takimi rzeczami, a skoro sposobem 007 jest staczanie się na samo dno, to Q nie będzie tym, który mu przeszkodzi.

  
Mija jakieś pół godziny i dla Q to jest zaledwie parę minut spędzonych na obserwowaniu kilku obrazów naraz, z kubkiem mocnej herbaty w dłoni o 2:47 w nocy. Pieką go oczy, ale to nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz, więc Q tylko zaciska je na kilka sekund, a potem wraca do swojej pracy.

  
-Cel przesiada się – informuje Q Bonda. - Jedzie teraz srebrną Toyotą z przyciemnianymi szybami.

  
-Srebrnych Toyot z przyciemnianymi szybami jest tutaj jakaś setka, chłopcze – stwierdza Agent, a Q przewraca oczami, ponieważ to nie jest prawda.

  
-Jesteś kompletnie zalany, mam rację? Są trzy Toyoty i tylko jedna z nich ma przyciemniane szyby – Q połyka słowo „imbecylu” na sekundę przed tym, jak Bond przyśpiesza gwałtownie, wymija kilka samochodów w bardzo nieprzepisowy sposób i mocno uderza przodem swojego zupełnie nowiutkiego i cholernie drogiego Astona Martina o tył samochodu, w którym jedzie niejaki Subaru Ihara, japoński biznesmen, który jakiś czas temu zaplątał się w handel żywym towarem. Q zaciska zęby i syczy, jakby osobiście go to zabolało - Czy jest jakaś szansa, że odzyskam ten cholerny samochód w stanie, w którym będę mógł chociaż go naprawić?

  
007 śmieje się, jakby było coś zabawnego w doprowadzaniu Q do szału.

  
-Raczej nie – przyznaje, a potem znowu uderza o Toyotę i Q jest prawie pewny, że robi to tylko po to, żeby go wkurzyć.

  
-Miałeś być dyskretny – przypomina mu Q z irytacją, jednocześnie włamując się do oprogramowania sygnalizacji świetlnej. - Na następnym skrzyżowaniu będzie czerwone. Postaraj się, proszę, nie zabić celu. Musisz dowiedzieć się, gdzie są porwane dzieci.

  
-Ta jest, szefie.

  
Q wzdycha ciężko i obserwuje, jak Ihara przejeżdża na czerwonym świetle, a sekundę później czarne volvo uderza w lewą stronę jego samochodu. Siła uderzenia wgniata drzwi pojazdu i obraca nim kilka razy.

  
Bond gwiżdże w komunikator i Q krzywi się.

  
-Przypomnij mi, kto miał go nie zabić?

  
-Zabierz go z stamtąd – rzuca Q z rozdrażnieniem, ale to nie jest potrzebne, bo 007 już podjeżdża pod wrak samochodu, wyciąga z niego nieprzytomnego biznesmena i wrzuca go na tylne siedzenie Astona Martina, po czym odjeżdża.

  
Q obserwuje, jak z czarnego volvo wysiada młoda kobieta z rozciętym łukiem brwiowym i kompletną dezorientacją na twarzy. Kilka samochodów zatrzymuje się, ktoś usiłuje wezwać policję, ale Q blokuje wszystkie połączenia. Resztą zajmie się ktoś inny.

  
Jest środek nocy i Q nie ma na to siły.

 

***

 

Bond wraca trzy dni później, kiedy wszystkie porwane dzieci są już w swoich domach. Subaru Ihara leży w szpitalu połamany, podłączony do respiratora, bez szans na przeżycie, a reszta zamieszanych oczekuje na procesy sądowe.

  
007 wchodzi do Q Branch ze spokojem i pewnością siebie osoby, która wierzy, że cały świat należy do niej, wkurzając tym Q tak bardzo, że musi poprosić swoją R o melisę.

  
-Hej, chłopcze – rzuca agent włażąc mu do gabinetu bez pukania. - Mam dla Ciebie raport.

  
Ciśnienie Q podnosi się, kiedy tylko Bond wypowiada dwa pierwsze słowa, więc macha na niego ręką, w geście znaczącym mniej więcej „zaczekaj chwilę, nie mam dla Ciebie czasu, a nawet gdybym miał to i tak musiałbyś zaczekać” i zaczyna stukać w klawiaturę wprowadzając dane do systemu.

  
Jego R przynosi mu herbatę szybciej niż zazwyczaj, to znaczy, kiedy w pobliżu nie ma Bonda, co wcale nie jest takie dziwne, skoro wszyscy z Q Branch wiedzą, jak bardzo 007 chce wyprowadzić ich Kwatermistrza z równowagi. Zresztą, przez szklane szyby gabinetu Q widzi ich wszystkich, zerkających na niego znad swoich komputerów lub prototypów broni, tak jakby dzień, w którym Q w końcu wybuchnie miał być ostatnim dniem życia na ziemi.

  
-Proszę, Q, Twoja herbata – rzuca R, czerwieniąc się ślicznie i stawiając biały kubek z dużą, czarną literą „Q” na biurku, tuż obok jego dłoni. Jej długie, ciemne włosy splecione w ciasny, gruby warkocz opadają na lewe ramię. R obciąga swoją szarą, profesjonalną spódnicę i spogląda na niego niemalże z błaganiem. - Coś jeszcze?

  
Q uśmiecha się do niej łagodnie i uspokajająco i kręci przecząco głową. Już jakiś czas temu nauczył się, że dla każdego pracownika z Q Branch przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z agentami 00- jest najgorsza karą. Do Bona, ta zasada odnosi się w szczególności.

  
-Sobie też zrób – radzi jej, a ona kiwa głową, czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej i wychodzi pośpiesznie.

  
Q robi duży łyk wrzątku i dopiero po tym podnosi wzrok na agenta.

  
Bond już jakiś czas temu rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu w rogu gabinetu i nawet teraz, kiedy R już wyszła, śledzi ją wzrokiem, aż kobieta nie znika w pomieszczeniu, w którym trzymają ekspres do kawy, herbatę, kubki i lodówkę. Potem 007 spogląda na niego. Q nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że człowiek może posiadać tak intensywnie niebieskie spojrzenie.

  
-Peszysz moich pracowników – stwierdza Q spokojnie. - Mógłbyś łaskawie chociaż udawać, że masz jakąkolwiek moralność?

  
-Moja moralność mówi mi, że kiedy widzę piękną kobietę, powinienem nacieszyć się widokiem.

  
Q unosi brew.

  
-Więc z Twoja moralnością jest coś nie tak. Co z tym raportem?

  
Bond podnosi się lekko z fotela i podchodzi do biurka Q.

  
Na lewej kości policzkowej ma zielono-fioletowego, opuchniętego sińca, jego skroń zdobi zszyte dwoma szwami rozcięcie, a kiedy chodzi kuleje delikatnie na prawą nogę, ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie sprawia, że jest mniej czarujący. Q go nie znosi.

  
Cienki plik kartek trafia w jego wyciągniętą dłoń, Q przegląda go pobieżnie, a potem kiwa głową.

  
-Co z bro...

  
Q nie kończy, bo Bond wyciąga z kieszeni trzy małe, mosiężne przedmioty, dziwne powykrzywiane i spłaszczone.

  
-Czy to...

  
-Tak.

  
Q przez moment patrzy na przedmioty w dużej dłoni agenta, a później niepewnie wyciąga rękę. Bond przechyla swoją i to co kiedyś było nabojami ląduje w dłoni Kwatermistrza. Mosiądz jest rozgrzany ciepłem ciała 007.

  
\- Czy chce wiedzieć, jak to się... - milknie, kiedy Bond kręci głową uśmiechając się kącikami ust. - Okay. Co z samochodem?

  
-Spłonął.

  
-Niby kiedy, do cholery?

  
-Małe problemy pod koniec misji – wyjaśnia 007, ale Q nie wierzy w ani jedno jego słowo. Nie mówi: „Robisz to wszystko specjalnie” tylko dlatego, że wie, jak bardzo dziecinnie by to zabrzmiało. - Poza tym, chłopcze, w obecności dorosłych należałoby panować nad językiem, nie sądzisz?

  
Q upija kolejny ogromny łyk melisy, tym razem na szczęście nie tak nieprzyzwoicie gorącej, i łapie jeden oczyszczający oddech.

  
-Czy coś jeszcze?

  
Bond uśmiecha się szeroko i kreci głową.

  
-Dobrze. Przez jakiś czas nie ma dla Ciebie misji – mówi, bo to jedna z tych durnych formułek, które stały się jego nawykiem i wrzuca karykatury naboi do kosza na śmieci. - Odpocznij przez kilka dni.

  
-Dziękuję za troskę, na pewno skorzystam – Bond wychodzi z jego gabinetu i przechodzi przez całe piętro, po drodze puszcza oczko do roztrzęsionej R, a kiedy w końcu wchodzi do windy i znika z widoku, całe Q Branch wypuszcza powietrze z ulgą.

  
Czasem, Q nie wierzy, że pracuje z taką bandą tchórzy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Zażądał Ciebie – wyjaśnia M i brzmi niemalże przepraszająco. - Oczywiście masz prawo odmówić, ale... 
> 
> -Ale? - Q wzdryga się, kiedy silne ramiona obejmują go w pasie, a gorące usta przyciskają się do jego szyi. 
> 
> -Oficjalnie to misja na Białorusi. Nieoficjalnie nie ma żadnej misji. Mamy przypuszczenie, że dojedzie do próby przechwycenia samolotu.

 

**Rozdział 3**

 

Prawda jest taka, że w całym swoim życiu Q był w trzech związkach, z czego tylko jeden był prawdziwą, pełną ciepła relacją opierającą się na szczerości, wzajemnym szacunku i innych bzdurach tego typu. Pozostałe dwa to raczej dziwna parodia powstała głównie przez naiwność i/lub strach przed samotnością. To ostatnie to podobno cecha wspólna wszystkich wielkich umysłów.

Pierwszy związek Q był kłamstwem od początku do samego końca. Był nastoletnią naiwnością i facetem, który był starszy od niego o zbyt wiele lat, poznanym przez przypadek w księgarni. Miał na imię Jeremy i jasny ślad po obrączce na palcu. Nastoletni Q udawał, że go nie zauważył.

Zdjęcia przedstawiające dwie identyczne dziewczynki, tylko o kilka lat młodsze od Q, schowane pomiędzy rachunkami z popularnych marketów i kartami kredytowymi w portfelu Jeremy'ego zostały zobaczone i zapamiętane, ale kompletnie zignorowane.

Czasem Q czuł się źle z tym, że spotyka się z facetem, który mógłby być jego ojcem, ale z drugiej strony to nigdy nie było nic uderzającego, szczególnie jeżeli jest się o kilka lat młodszym od swoich kolegów z kasy.

Jeremy był jego pierwszym w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu i to było zbyt szybko, ale o tym Q dowiedział się później. Nie było tak, jak na filmach romantycznych, które kochała jego ciocia. Q był przerażony i zawstydzony, a Jeremy nie przejmował się nim tak, jak powinien. Było szybko, boleśnie, a kiedy Q obudził się rano w łóżku w pokoju hotelowym, na szafce leżała kartka z pożegnaniem, krótkimi, nieszczerymi przeprosinami i informacją, że Q musi oddać klucze do pokoju przed 14:00.

Kilka miesięcy później, kiedy Q dał sobie spokój z dzwonieniem na numer, który nagle przestał istnieć i skończył z przejmowaniem się tym, że został potraktowany, jak rzecz, zdał sobie sprawę, że to było nieuniknione.

Q był cholernie łatwym celem, z tą całą nienawiścią do samego siebie za to, że był zbyt mądry, żeby przeżyć życie we właściwym tempie, za to, że nie potrafił zaprzyjaźniać się z ludźmi, za ten cały ogrom pesymizmu, który w nim siedział.

Kto normalny by nie skorzystał?

Zawsze bawiło go to, że pomimo całej swojej inteligencji, sprytu i podejścia do życia, w pewnych sprawach bywał sto razy bardziej naiwny niż jego tępi znajomi.

Więc Jeremy odszedł, kiedy już dostał to czego chciał, a Q po przejściu etapu rozpaczania, pogodził się z tym. Nie on pierwszy został oszukany w taki sposób i na pewno nie będzie ostatni.

Q zrobił sobie przerwę od emocjonalnych bzdur, przeskoczył jeszcze jeden rok w szkole, i trafił do klasy maturalnej w której poznał Olivera.

Oliver był starszy, jak zresztą wszyscy dookoła, ale w przeciwieństwie do większości, był miły. Pomagał młodszym uczniom odnaleźć klasy, w których mieli zajęcia, był uprzejmy dla nauczycieli i zawsze, ale to zawsze, witał się z Q.

To nie było coś co robił każdy, bo Q był tylko tym dziwnym, genialnym dzieciakiem, który dołączył do nich jakiś czas temu i pewnie nie zostanie zbyt długo, ale nie było też wystarczająco niepokojące żeby Q się przejął, tym bardziej, że wchodził właśnie w okres, w którym miał wszystko gdzieś.

Więc na początku Oliver witał się z nim krótkim „hej”, albo „cześć”, a Q odpowiadał mu podobnie, zazwyczaj zbyt zajęty, żeby nawet na niego spojrzeć. Potem to zaczęło się rozwijać.

-Hej – powiedział pewnego dnia Oliver, ale zanim Q miał szansę odpowiedzieć, on kontynuował. - Jak leci?

I to wciąż było niewinne, ale potem do tego doszło „Jak minął Ci weekend?”, a jeszcze później „Co robisz w piątek? Jest impreza i...”

Q miał zwyczaj nie posiadania wolnego czasu, kiedy ktoś czegoś od niego chciał.

-Och, no wiesz – odpowiadał na każde zaproszenie, czegokolwiek by ono nie dotyczyło. - Jest ten wielki test z chemii i koniecznie muszę się pouczyć.

Albo:

-Niestety w piątek muszę pojechać z rodziną na... - i tu miał zwyczaj wplatania czegokolwiek, bo szczerze?, kogo obchodzi co myśli sobie jakiś nachalny chłopak z jego klasy.

Czasem było jeszcze:

-Wybacz, ale jestem ostatnio strasznie zabiegany. Nie mam nawet czasu wyprowadzić psa – nie żeby Q miał psa.

Ale Oliver był, jak mały szczeniak, którego kopnęło się kilkakrotnie, a on i tak wciąż łaził za Tobą merdając radośnie ogonem.

Na początku Q go nie znosił, ale potem to zaczęło się stopniowo zmieniać, bo Oliver nigdy nie powiedział „jesteś młodszy, dziwny i nie wiem w ogóle co tutaj robisz”. Nigdy nie usiłował wyciągnąć od niego odpowiedzi na teście, ani nie próbował zapłacić mu za odrabianie zadań domowych. I Q nie był nawet pewny, kiedy zaczął go uwielbiać.

Więc kiedy pewnego dnia Oliver rzucił sakramentalnym: „Hej. Masz czas w czwartek? Mam problemy z fizyką, a ty jesteś cholernie inteligentny, więc pomyślałem, że mógłbyś mi pomóc.”, Q odpowiedział mu: „Właściwie to tak, czemu nie”.

Oliver był tak zaskoczony, że przez dobrą minutę po prostu stał i patrzył z absolutnym niedowierzaniem na twarzy i być może przez chwilę, dosłownie małą sekundkę, Q czuł się trochę, jak dupek, którym był.

Jest pewna rzecz, która należy wytłumaczyć.

Oliver nie miał problemów z fizyką i Q dobrze o tym wiedział.

Więc tak, dzień, w którym Oliver przycisnął go do ściany i mocno pocałował, nie był wcale takim zaskoczeniem, jakim Oliver myślał, że będzie. Q pomyślał sobie raczej coś w stylu „Na reszcie, do cholery, ileż można czekać?”

Wszystko działo się powoli i Q przez praktycznie cały czas był napakowany endorfinami, bo Oliver zabierał go w różne idiotyczne miejsca, które, jakimś cudem okazywał się być wspaniałe, spędzał z nim dużo czasu, był delikatny we wszystkim co razem robili i czasem, tak po prostu, mówił „jesteś wspaniały”, albo „uwielbiam Cię” i to było cudowne, bo Q może i miał sporo spraw w głębokim poważaniu, ale wciąż był niepewny i czuł się źle z samym sobą.

Ale szkoła się skończyła, ludzie wybierali uczelnie i kierunki, a Q był cholernie rozdarty, bo wiedział, że to coś oczywistego, ale jednocześnie nie chciał, żeby Oliver odchodził.

Oliver nie odszedł. Powiedział „kocham Cię” po raz pierwszy, kiedy obściskiwali się w jego dużym łóżku, w skotłowanej bordowej pościeli i to Q był tym, któremu kompletnie odbiło.

Nie odpowiedział tym samym i przez kilka chwil było kompletnie cicho i bardzo dramatycznie, a potem Oliver zaśmiał się niezręcznie i rzucił coś o tym, że Q nie musi odpowiadać teraz, że mogą z tym jeszcze poczekać.

Q nie chciał czekać. On chciał żeby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Był tak cholernie przerażony, że prawie tydzień po tym incydencie zerwał z Oliverem przez telefon tłumacząc coś nieskładnie, że musi wyjechać na studia, że związek na odległość się nie uda, i że jest mu cholernie przykro, ale musi już kończyć.

Następne miesiące spędził w głębokiej, żałosnej pseudo-depresji i to właśnie ona nauczyła go czym jest brak zobowiązań.

A brak zobowiązań był wszystkim czego Q potrzebował w swoim życiu.

Ludzie którzy go nie znali mogli iść z nim do łóżka, ale nie mieli prawa zadawać niewygodnych pytań.

Nie mogli zapytać ile Q ma lat i oczekiwać prawdziwej odpowiedzi, nie mogli marudzić nad tym, że jest zbyt inteligentny, bo nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, nie prosili o numer telefonu, nie przyłazili na jego uczelnię, żeby robić mu setki problemów.

To były czasy, kiedy Q nie wychylał się ze swoim geniuszem, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi. Nie zawierał przyjaźni ani nie robił sobie wrogów. Chodził na wybrane wykłady, zaliczając testy w innych terminach niż reszta i nie angażując się w życie uczelni.

Aaron miał być tylko kolejną szybką przygodą i na początku rzeczywiście tak było.

Spotkali się pewnego dnia w jednym z tych zadymionych, kolorowych od świateł klubów, z muzyką przyprawiającą o ból głowy i wyszli razem. Wspólnie wynajęli pokój hotelowy na jedną noc, a rano Q dostał śniadanie do łóżka i małą karteczkę z numerem telefonu.

To nie tak, że zadzwonił.

Skąd. Zgniótł kartkę, wrzucił ją do kosza na śmieci i wyszedł nawet nie zerkając na śniadanie.

Skończył studia i przeniósł się na Manhattan i to tam ponownie spotkał Aarona. Ponownie w jednym z tych klubów, których Q tak bardzo nie lubił i ponownie skończyli w tanim pokoju hotelowym.

Na początku to nie było nic wielkiego.

Wymienili się numerami telefonów i spotykali od czasu do czasu do czasu żeby rozładować napięcie. Potem okazało się, że Aaron robi najlepszą herbatę, jaką Q pił w całym swoim życiu, a według kryteriów Q, to wiele o człowieku mówi.

Jakoś tak pewnego dnia, Q złamał swoją zasadę i przyprowadził go do domu.

Aaron był masażystą, coś co Q cenił w nim prawie tak bardzo, jak umiejętności parzenia herbaty.

Q był geniuszem. Coś czego ludzie nie przyjmowali jakość szczególnie dobrze.

Q nauczył się, że faceci lubią kiedy mają kogoś, kogo mogą zdominować, ale nie lubią kiedy ta osoba okazuje się być mądrzejsza od nich.

Więc Q udawał, dokładnie tak, jak robił to na studiach.

Praca, która wymagała od niego wiedzy i umiejętności stała się czymś w rodzaju pracy w sklepie komputerowym.

-Och, no wiesz – mówił Q wzruszając niedbale ramionami. - Pomagam z drobnymi wirusami i zawieszeniami systemu. Czasem doradzam, jaki sprzęt wybrać. Nic ciekawego.

W takich chwilach Aaron kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i całował Q w skroń.

-Dobrze, że robisz to co kochasz, skarbie.

Najciekawszą rzeczą w Aaronie była jego osobowość. Kompletnie szalona, rozchwiana osobowość. Potrafił być cudowny, miły i kochany w ten rozgrzewający wnętrzności sposób. Czasem wstawał wcześniej i robił Q pyszne śniadanie, albo rzucał wszystko co robił i zabierał go do restauracji albo kina. Był zabawny i cholernie gorący.

Z drugiej strony potrafił robić naprawdę wredne rzeczy. Nie zawsze był okay. Czasem mówił Q rzeczy, które mogłyby zostać uznane za zwykłe spostrzeżenia gdyby nie ten jadowity, okrutny ton, którego używał. Był święcie przekonany, że jest lepszy, inteligentniejszy, a przecież pracował jako pieprzony masażysta. Q nie miał nic przeciwko temu zawodowi, ale na dobrą sprawę Aaron nie musiał nawet potrafić liczyć.

Po paru miesiącach Aaron zaczął migrować ze swoimi rzeczami coraz bardziej do mieszkania Q. Spędzać w nim więcej czasu. Miał swoją szczoteczkę do zębów, przybory do golenia i żel pod prysznic. Q zrobił mu miejsce w szafkach, żeby nie musiał każdego dnia jeździć do swojego mieszkania. Aaron zareagował w dość niepokojący sposób. Stał się pewniejszy siebie.

Q czuł, że czasem przychodzi cuchnąc cudzymi perfumami, w koszulce założonej tył na przód, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to jakoś szczególnie. Ostatecznie Aaron nie był Oliverem, nie był tak ważny, jak Oliver. Mógł sobie sypiać z kim tylko chciał, dopóki to był tylko seks.

Nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko alkoholowi. Miał coś przeciwko Aaronowi, który pijany, stawał się cholerną przylepą i to nie byłoby nic wielkiego, gdyby tylko panował nad tym co robi. W takich chwilach Q nie był ważny. Był przedmiotem, z którym można było zrobić co się tylko chciało.

Q tego nienawidził, bo to było, jak jego cholerny pierwszy raz, ale nigdy nie próbował oponować, bo znów był z kimś, co znaczy, że nie był sam.

Samotność jest okay, kiedy trwasz w niej od pewnego czasu. Nie jest okay, kiedy patrzysz na nią z perspektywy osoby, która zasypia w łóżku czując obecność kogoś innego.

Skończył z tym bagnem, kiedy Aaron go uderzył. Nie pierwszy raz, ani nawet drugi.

Nie chodziło nawet o samo uderzenie. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają i to nie tak, że Q był uciśnioną ofiarą przemocy domowej. Q był upartym dwudziestoparolatkiem, czasem nie wiedział kiedy odpuścić i też potrafił być cholernym draniem. Czasem sam nie mógł wytrzymać i Aaaron musiał robić uniki przed nadlatującymi naczyniami.

Ale Aaron przesadzał.

Im dłużej byli razem tym bardziej wściekał się na kompletne głupoty i to nie tak, że wyładowywał się na Q, ale do diabła, ileż można wysłuchiwać wściekłego mamrotania do samego siebie.

W takich chwilach to zazwyczaj Q zaczynał. Dolewał oliwy do ognia, a że był cholernie spostrzegawczy, wiedział co powiedzieć, żeby Aaron wybuchł.

Zaczynali się niewinnie przegadywać, sprzeczać, potem kłócić, aż w końcu wrzeszczeli na siebie bezsensownie i to właśnie wtedy Aaronowi puszczały nerwy.

Q nie zostawiłby go gdyby chodziło tylko o uderzenie.

Chodziło o to co stało się na kilka sekund wcześniej.

Aaron spojrzał na niego z wściekłością w zielonych oczach, zacisnął zęby i uniósł dłoń, a Q autentycznie się skulił.

Poczuł się, jak jedna z kobiet z tych wielkich plakatów apelujących do ludzi, którzy widzą, że ktoś jest ofiarą przemocy domowej.

Z zaciśniętymi powiekami, uniesionymi rękami i spuszczoną głową.

Q się za to znienawidził.

Nie był idiotą. Nie był kimś kogo można od tak zastraszyć, nie miał zamiary bać się, że pewnego dnia idiota, z którym mieszka będzie próbował zrobić mu poważną krzywdę.

Nie kochał Aarona, więc wyrzucenie go z mieszkania nie było wcale jakoś szczególnie trudne.

Ale Aaron wciąż przychodził i przepraszał, a Q nie miał na to siły.

Więc przeniósł się do Londynu i wrócił do starych nawyków sypiania z obcymi ludźmi. Zero zaangażowania, zero podawania swojego adresu, numeru komórki, albo nawet prawdziwego imienia.

I właśnie tym jest zajęty, kiedy dzwoni jego telefon.

Latynoski instruktor samby przesuwa gorącym językiem wzdłuż szyi Q.

-Nie odbieraj, _hermoso_ – mówi, a jego słowa są zabarwione hiszpańskim akcentem.

Q miał kiedyś hiszpański, więc wie, że „hermoso” oznacza „piękny” i naprawdę rozmowa z kimkolwiek jest teraz ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chce, ale to może być ktoś z MI6.

-Daj mi sekundę – mamrocze, wysuwa się spod ciepłego, silnego ciała i siada na brzegu łóżka..

Latynos - ma na imię Rafael, czy jakoś tak - jęczy męczeńsko i chowa twarz w poduszkę.

-Usted me está matando*.

Q wywraca oczami i wyciąga telefon z kieszeni swoich spodni leżących tuż obok łóżka.

-Wcale nie – rzuca jeszcze, a potem dotyka zielonej słuchawki w telefonie. - Tak?

-Q, wybacz, że dzwonię o tej porze, ale wypadła nagła misja 007 – mówi Mallory, brzmiąc na osobę, która dopiero zwlokła się z łóżka. Nic dziwnego, jest kilka minut po północy.

-Więc? - pyta Q, bo to nie tak, że jest jedynym nawigatorem.

-Zażądał Ciebie – wyjaśnia M i brzmi niemalże przepraszająco. - Oczywiście masz prawo odmówić, ale...

-Ale? - Q wzdryga się, kiedy silne ramiona obejmują go w pasie, a gorące usta przyciskają się do jego szyi.

-Oficjalnie to misja na Białorusi. Nieoficjalnie nie ma żadnej misji. Mamy przypuszczenie, że dojedzie do próby przechwycenia samolotu.

-Więc może trzeba... - Q zawahał się. Po pierwsze nie powinien dyskutować o takich sprawach, kiedy Rafael słucha, po drugie myślenie nie jest zbyt proste, kiedy czyjeś duże, sprawne dłonie przesuwają się po twoim ciele. - Kiedy? - pyta ostatecznie.

-Za jakieś dwie godziny 007 będzie wsiadał do samolotu.

Q przygryza dolną wargę i połyka jęk.

-Okay. Więc będę za półtorej godziny – mówi, a potem rozłącza się i odrzuca telefon na szafkę stojącą przy łóżku.

Rafael ciągnie go w tył i mocno całuje.

-Nie zostawiaj śladów – rzuca jeszcze Q. - Będę musiał wrócić do pracy.

Rafael przytakuje, a potem wszystko jest tylko rozmazaną feerią barw.

 

***

 

Q Branch jest zupełnie puste, kiedy Q w końcu dociera do siedziby MI6.

W prawej dłoni trzyma ogromny kubek kawy, lewą otwiera drzwi do swojego gabinetu.

W nocy wszystko jest dziwnie puste i ciche. Q wie, że gdzieś tam jest Mallory i kilkunastu strażników.

Ściąga płaszcz, wilgotny od deszczu i wiesza go na oparciu krzesła, po czym sam je zajmuje.

Odpala komputery, sprawnym ruchem zakłada komunikator i łączy się z Bondem.

-007? - rzuca w przestrzeń i przez moment odpowiada mu kompletna cisza, a potem głos bonda pojawia się w jego prawym uchu.

-Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz, chłopcze.

-No to jest nas dwóch – odpowiada Q i odnajduje go na obrazie z kamer lotniskowych. - Widzisz coś podejrzanego?

-To lotnisko. Tutaj nie ma rzeczy niepodejrzanych. Dlaczego boisz się latać?

Q wzdycha ciężko.

-To raczej nie Twoja sprawa, mam rację?

007 mruczy w komunikator.

-Okay, jak se tam chcesz. Idę na odprawę.

Q upija łyk kawy i w ciszy czeka aż 007 przejdzie przez cały ten proces z bramkami i sprawdzaniem bagaży.

Bond zajmuje miejsce w samolocie, zamawia szkocką i milczy, więc Q zajmuje się nadzorowaniem lotu.

Jest spokojnie przez niemal dwie godziny, potem samolot przelatuje nad Niemcami i coś zaczyna się dziać.

Ktoś porusza się po sieci lotniska, gmera w parametrach lotu i usiłuje przejąć kontrolę nad samolotem.

Q odkłada swój pusty kubek po kawie i pochyla się nad ekranami.

-Wszystko jest w porządku? - pyta Bonda.

-Spokój i cisza. Coś się dzieje?

Q stuka w klawiaturę i subtelnie sprawdza skąd jest przeprowadzana operacja.

-Ktoś w samolocie ma komputer - informuje Q Bonda. - Znajdź go i zniszcz.

-Jakiś dokładniejszy opis? Pytam poważnie. Mam już trzy osoby z laptopami.

Q zaciska warg.

-Sygnał dochodzi z tyłu kabiny pasażerskiej – mówi i wpuszcza wirusa na komputer z którego dochodzi sygnał.

W samolotach nie ma kamer, więc Q nie widzi co się dzieje, ale słyszy niewyraźny kobiecy głos pytający, czy wszystko jest w porządku. 007 nie odpowiada, przez moment jest zupełnie cicho, a potem agent odzywa się.

-Znalazłem.

-Zniszcz komputer. I uważaj, może nie być sam.

Q słyszy odgłosy szamotaniny. Ktoś krzyczy, Bond mamrocze pod nosem coś o cholernych terrorystach, a potem syczy boleśnie.

Mija prawie dwadzieścia minut, zanim wszystko się nie uspokaja.

-Misja zakończona sukcesem – stwierdza 007. - Wiesz, że to były Koreańczycy? Och i chyba będziemy mieli awaryjne lądowanie w Polsce. No cóż. Zobaczymy się za jakiś czas.

Q wzdycha ciężko i gratuluje Bondowi, a potem wyłącza wszystko, ubiera się i wychodzi z siedziby MI6.

 

***

 

*Usted me está matando (hiszpański) – zabijasz mnie

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glock 19 błyska do niego figlarnie w sztucznym, przytłumionym świetle i Q nie waha się kiedy obejmuje rękojeść jedną dłonią, drugą ciągnie za blokadę iglicy, odbezpieczając broń, podnosi się, odwraca i strzela prosto w pokrytą drobnymi bliznami twarz.
> 
> Ciepła, gęsta krew tryska na jego policzek i skroń, ciało z głuchym łoskotem uderza w ziemię.

**Rozdział 4**

 

Kolejne dni mijają spokojnie, a przynajmniej tak spokojnie, jak może być w MI6.

Q nadzoruje misje 005 i 002, obie są krótkie, nieskomplikowane i odrobinę nudne. Właściwie przez większość czasu ich trwania, Q prowadzi niezobowiązujące rozmowy z agentami, pijąc przy tym herbatę, chrupiąc orzeszki, które przyniosła mu Eve i tłamsząc w sobie ochotę na papierosa, która nachodzi go po raz pierwszy od co najmniej tygodnia.

Zazwyczaj Q ma ochotę zapalić dopiero kiedy jest potwornie zdenerwowany lub bardzo znudzony. To pierwsze często dzieje się kiedy nawiguje misje Bonda, ale ten już od kilku dni cieszy się tym, co do zaoferowania ma Polska. Na studiach Q palił, jak smok, ale to jedna z tych rzeczy, które mógłby objaśnić używając logiki, kolorowych diagramów słupkowych i wykresów na dużych białych tablicach z uwzględnieniem poziomu stresu, ilości testów, które musiał pisać niemalże każdego dnia, żeby skończyć szkołę, jak najszybciej i poziomu głupoty, z którym stykał się rozmawiając z większością studentów.

Jest tak spokojnie i leniwie, że kiedy w nocy z soboty na niedzielę Q wraca z pracy do swojego Penthaouse'a, ma wrażenie, że powinien był się domyślić.

Q wybrał ten apartamentowiec, nie tylko z powodu lokalizacji, ale też dlatego, że czuł się dziwnie z wiedzą, że do jego poprzedniego mieszkania prowadziła bezpośrednio winda. Tutaj, aby dostać się do wnętrza Penthouse'a, Q musi pokonać wąski korytarz, z którego można dotrzeć tylko do windy, na rzadko używaną klatkę schodową lub pod drzwi jego mieszkania.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko jest tak jak zawsze.

Ściskając siatkę z zakupami Q wysiada z windy, mija klatkę schodową i dociera pod swoje drzwi. Jest tak zmęczony, że potrzebuje chwili na ich otwarcie, a potem wchodzi do środka. Wnętrze jest duże, przestronne, urządzone minimalistycznie, ale z klasą. Penthouse mieści w sobie salon, kuchnię i łazienkę na parterze oraz dwie sypialnie, pusty pokój, którego Q jeszcze nie zagospodarował i kolejną łazienkę na górze. Przez przeszkolone ściany widzi panoramę Londynu.

Q upuszcza niedbale zakupy na podłogę, opiera się plecami o ścianę i ściąga prawy but zahaczając o jego piętę noskiem lewego, a potem powtarza proces z drugim butem.

W ścianę na korytarzu, zresztą tak jak w wielu innych miejscach w Penthouse'ie, wbudowany jest panel interaktywny, który Q nieco udoskonalił.

Mężczyzna wyciąga dłoń, żeby włączyć światło i ustawić jasność, ale ostatecznie nie robi tego, bo kątem oka dostrzega coś dziwnego.

Widzi, że doniczka z kaktusem, którą zabrał z poprzedniego apartamentu leży na ziemi.

Kot Q nie robi takich rzeczy. Wbrew ogólnej opinii, nie zrzuca przedmiotów na ziemię tylko po to, żeby popatrzeć, jak się rozbijają. Właśnie. Gdzie jest jego cholerny kot? W normalnej sytuacji niezależnie od godziny, zwierzak przyszedłby się przywitać.

Księżyc oświetla salon na tyle dobrze, żeby Q zobaczył, że ziemia jest wysypana z doniczki i dziwnie wgnieciona w jasne panele. Ktoś musiał na nią nadepnąć. Kawałek dalej na parkiecie leży kilka grudek ziemi.

Q wypuszcza powoli powietrze i staje tak, żeby osłonić panel interaktywny. Zapalając światło, wysyła sygnał ostrzegawczy do MI6, jednocześnie obmyślając plan działania. Powinien uciec, ale to tylko brzmi na coś łatwego. Nie wie kto jest w jego domu, nie wie ilu ich jest, nie wie nawet, gdzie są. Na pewno wiedzą, że wrócił do domu, musieli słyszeć klucz w zamku, zresztą nawet jeżeli nie, Q nie zachowywał się cicho, kiedy rzucał zakupy na ziemię. Być może po prostu czekają na odpowiedni moment żeby załatwić to po cichu.

Mógłby spróbować dopaść do drzwi, ale jest wystarczająco inteligentny żeby wiedzieć, że naciśnięcie na klamkę, pociągnięcie drzwi do siebie i zatrzaśnięcie ich zajmie mu więcej czasu niż powinno. Jeżeli złapią go w tamtym momencie będzie po nim.

W kuchni, w piekarniku schowany jest Glock 19.

Być może uda mu się tam dotrzeć i zabić ich, zanim oni zabiją jego.

Decyzja, którą Q podejmuje jest odrobinę wymuszona przez sytuację.

Podłoga za nim skrzypi delikatnie i Q bierze duży, drżący oddech, a potem jedno potężne ramię obejmuje go od tyłu i przyciąga do silnego, zdecydowanie męskiego ciała. Duża ręka brutalnie przyciska mu do ust i nosa materiał nasączony czymś o ostrym, duszącym zapachu.

Q zaciska oczy i czując gwałtowne uderzenie adrenaliny, przestaje oddychać, a potem, zanim dopadają go jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia, zgina nogę i z całej siły wyrzuca ją do tyłu trafiając stopą idealnie w kolano napastnika.

Obrzydliwe, mokre chrupnięcie przecina ciszę, a sekundę później mężczyzna za nim wrzeszczy ogłuszająco, puszcza Q i upada na podłogę.

Q łapie oddech w palące płuca i ryzykuje szybkie zerknięcie na mężczyznę.

Jego kolano jest lekko wygięte w drugą stronę i Q czuje szarpanie w żołądku, które znika kiedy dostrzega twarz napastnika. Cholerni Koreańczycy, Q ich nienawidzi.

Zimny pot spływa mu po plecach, kiedy rzuca się do rozpaczliwego biegu w kierunku kuchni, zostawiając napastnika wijącego się na podłodze, jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg.

Serce wali mu w piersi, tak głośno, że Q nie słyszy niczego innego, ma wrażenie, że ciśnienie zaraz rozsadzi mu czaszkę.

Przebiega przez przestronny salon, potykając się o doniczkę z kaktusem. Już widzi wyspę kuchenną kilka kroków przed sobą, kiedy ktoś szarpie nim mocno w tył.

Q zatacza się, ale względnie szybko odzyskuje równowagę i odwraca się w stronę następnego napastnika. Udaje mu się tylko przesunąć nieco w bok i unieść rękę, kiedy mężczyzna – niższy od Q, ale wciąż lepiej zbudowany – zamachuje się nożem myśliwskim w jego stronę. Ostrze prześlizguje się wzdłuż lewego przedramienia Q, rozrywając jego sweter, koszulę i tworząc głębokie nacięcie na skórze.

Jest tak naćpany adrenaliną, że kompletnie ignoruje ból i zanim mężczyzna zamachuje się po raz kolejny, Q uderza mocno w jego krtań. Nóż, ostry, jak brzytwa, upada z brzdękiem na podłogę, a mężczyzna zaczyna się dusić i charczeć. Q po prostu nie może uwierzyć, że te pseudo-lekcje samoobrony, które z takim zacięciem dawał mu Aaron na coś się przydają.

Nie ma czasu na ulgę, bo kolejny mężczyzna pojawia się za nim, łapie go i odwraca w swoją stronę. Jego twarz jest pokryta kilkoma bliznami, Q widzi jakiś skomplikowany tatuaż na potężnej szyi. Jest masywny, z przedramionami mocnymi, jak stal, w barkach przynajmniej raz tak szeroki, jak Q, i najwyraźniej nie ma problemu z przerzuceniem go przez wyspę kuchenną, jak szmacianej lalki.

Wszystko co leżało na blacie upada wraz z Q na podłogę, po drugiej stronie wyspy. Rozlega się głośny, metaliczny brzdęk, głuchy stukot i kolejne brzdęki. Szklane pojemniki na przyprawy rozbijają się z trzaskiem w drobny mak, ale Q nie ma czasu nad nimi rozpaczać.

Upadek pozbawia go oddechu, wyrywa krótki jęk z jego gardła, ale ostatecznie Q ignoruje promieniujący ból w lewym nadgarstku, unosi się do siadu i otwiera piekarnik.

Glock 19 błyska do niego figlarnie w sztucznym, przytłumionym świetle i Q nie waha się kiedy obejmuje rękojeść jedną dłonią, drugą ciągnie za blokadę iglicy, odbezpieczając broń, podnosi się, odwraca i strzela prosto w pokrytą drobnymi bliznami twarz.

Ciepła, gęsta krew tryska na jego policzek i skroń, ciało z głuchym łoskotem uderza w ziemię. Huk wystrzału zdaje się jeszcze chwile pobrzmiewać w ciszy Penthouse'a i Q nie ma nawet czasu na myśl o tym, jak bardzo niedobrze mu jest i jak cholernie nienawidzi odrzutu, bo kilka sekund później rozlega się kolejny strzał.

Tym razem to nie jego broń.

Ból, potworny, rozżarzony, jak małe węgielki rozrywa jego bok. Glock upada na podłogę, coś ciepłego wsiąka w jego ubranie, płuca zaciskają się boleśnie i Q upada na plecy.

Nie może złapać porządnego oddechu, czuje coś mokrego na twarzy. Krew lub łzy, a może jedno i drugie. Gdzieś w trakcie całej tej szamotaniny stracił okulary.

Adrenalina opada i Q z całą mocą czuje głęboką ranę na lewym przedramieniu, uszkodzenie lewego nadgarstka i – o jasna cholera – postrzał.

Jak przez mgłę słyszy kroki.

-Nie sądziłem, że to będzie takie trudne – mówi ktoś i biały sufit, w który wgapia się Q, przesłania czyjaś twarz, niewyraźna i rozmazana na konturach. Nie widzi tego, ale słyszy, że jego broń zostaje odkopnięta aż pod ścinę.

Q chce coś powiedzieć. Chce być dowcipny w ostatnich chwilach swojego życia, ale jego mózg jest powolny, otoczony miękką papką. Jest mu tak cholernie zimno.

-Zabiłeś moich przyjaciół, wiesz o tym?

Nie. Q zabił ludzi, którzy mu zagrażali i przepraszam bardzo, ale to, czy byli czyimiś przyjaciółmi nie jest jego sprawą.

-Kompletnie odleciałeś, co?

Twarz znika, głos milknie. Mężczyzna odchodzi.

Może chce go zostawić, żeby wykrwawił się na śmierć. Może idzie sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście wszyscy nie żyją.

Q stara się zrobić cokolwiek, ale jego kończyny nie chcą go słuchać.

MI6... Q wysłał sygnał, ktoś powinien zjawić się niedługo, ale nagle dociera do niego, że nie wie ile to wszystko trwało.

Wie, że zraz wpadnie we wstrząs, być może już w niego wpadł.

Tętno trzepocze mu w uszach jak mały koliber.

Kroki rozlegają się ponownie i ktoś coś mówi, ale to raczej jednostronna rozmowa, więc być może facet znalazł swojego połamanego kompana. Q musi coś zrobić.

Zmusza się, żeby wszystko spowolnić. Jak powinien postąpić? Co poradziłby sobie, gdyby był tylko postronnym obserwatorem?

Jeden z niewielu momentów, kiedy Q cieszy się ze swojej doskonałej pamięci.

Nie ma sytuacji bez wyjścia. Są tylko opcje, które ciężko dostrzec w trudnych momentach.

Q biegł w stronę wyspy kuchennej, zaraz po tym, jak połamał nogę pierwszemu napastnikowi, na kilka sekund przed tym, jak został zaatakowany po raz drugi.

Co było na blacie?

Q zamyka oczy i przypomina sobie.

Szkło. Pojemniki na przyprawy, jeden wyszczerbiony kubek, metalowa, pusta miska na owoce. Coś jeszcze. Coś huknęło i zabrzęczało.

Stojak na noże. Kiedy Q spadał z wyspy, stojak na noże huknął tuż obok jego głowy, a jego skąpa zawartość – dwa noże, jeden mały do owoców i drugi duży do mięsa – rozsypała się po podłodze.

Q krztusi się z ulgi i wychyla głowę w tył.

Jest tam, w połowie ukryty pod szafką kuchenną.

Q zaciska zęby, przewraca się częściowo na bok, który nie został postrzelony i wyciąga prawą rękę w kierunku noża.

Jest zbyt daleko, jego dłoń jest umazana krwią, a rana postrzałowa boli tak bardzo, że Q ma ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i umrzeć. Gdzie jest MI6, kiedy ich potrzebuje?

Przesuwa się kawałek po podłodze, czując, że zostawia krwawe ślady na jasnym parkiecie.

Jego dłoń zaciska się na trzonku noża i w tym samym momencie dwie silne dłonie łapią jego talię, kilka centymetrów pod raną, i ciągnął go w tył.

Q krzyczy. Mdli go z bólu i świat rozmazuje się delikatnie.

-Co ty kombinujesz, co? - pyta go mężczyzna z twardym akcentem i puszcza, tylko po to, żeby obrócić go z powrotem na plecy i szarpnąć nim w górę.

Q czuje ostatni przebłysk odwagi i jakiejkolwiek siły do działania. Zaciska mocniej dłoń na trzonku i wyciąga nóż zza pleców, po czym wbija go na oślep w ciało napastnika.

Facet krzyczy, puszcza go i cofa się o kilka kroków. Q upada z powrotem na plecy i widzi wielki nóż sterczący z jego ramienia, tylko dwa-trzy centymetry od miejsca, w które powinien trafić, żeby uszkodzić tętnice.

Napastnik wściekle wyszarpuje ostrze ze swojego ciała i gwałtownymi ruchami wyciąga broń z kabury przyczepionej do paska spodni militarnych.

-Zabije Cię – warczy. - Mam gdzieś, czy chcą Cię żywego, czy nie. Już nie żyjesz.

I właśnie ten moment MI6 wybiera sobie na uratowanie swojego Kwatermistrza.

Rozlega się huk wyłamanego zamka i ze swojego miejsca na podłodze Q widzi 007, we własnej osobie, wpadającego, jak burza do salonu z szalonym błyskiem w nieprzyzwoicie niebieskich oczach, z rozwianymi klapami diabelnie drogiej marynarki i z bronią pochodzącą z Q Branch, wprost spod rąk Q, w dłoniach.

Bond nie waha się ani chwili, kiedy strzela Koreańczykowi prosto między oczy, a potem dopada do Q bezwładnie rozłożonego na podłodze.

-Już w porządku, chłopcze – mówi mu dziwnym, rozciągniętym, jak guma do żucia, głosem, jednocześnie ogarniając go spojrzeniem.

Q musi wyglądać strasznie cały zakrwawiony, w brudnych podartych ubraniach, z rozczochranymi bardziej niż zwykle włosami, niewprawnie uciskając ranę postrzałową na prawym boku, bo Bond zaciska usta w wąska linię i wyciąga skądś ręcznik kuchenny, w którym Q rozpoznaje swoją własność, i zaskakująco delikatnie odciąga dłoń Q od zakrwawionego boku, teraz bardziej przypominającego ognisko rwącego bólu, niż rzeczywiste ciało, a potem sam zaczyna uciskać ranę.

-Jest tu ktoś jeszcze? - pyta 007, dużą, ciepłą dłonią dotykając czoła Q i odgarniając mu zaplątane, skręcone włosy z oczu. - Mam na myśli, ktoś oprócz gości, których już się pozbyłeś. Ktoś przytomny, albo chociaż żywy?

Q niejasno uświadamia sobie, że Bond żartuje, ale to tylko jakaś odległa myśl, a jego oczy same się zamykają, więc jedynie kręci powoli głową.

-Hej, chłopcze, nawet nie próbuj mi tu zasypiać, słyszysz? Świetnie sobie poradziłeś, wiesz? Słyszysz mnie, Q?

Q poświęca trochę energii na niemrawe przytaknięcie i wlepia zamglone spojrzenie w sufit.

-Nie, psia krew. Spójrz na mnie. Na mnie mówię. Cholera – Bond milknie na moment i Q czuje, jak ktoś gmera przy jego lewej ręce, dziwnie zdrętwiałej i nieposłusznej. - Jasna cholera. Co jest z Twoja ręką, Q? Zresztą nieważne – stwierdza po chwili, kiedy Q nie odpowiada. - Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym tej ślicznej główki. Oddział medyczny już tu jedzie, ale musisz zostać ze mną, jasne?

Q przekręca głowę w bok, chcąc odzyskać choć część jasności umysłu, bo Bond zdaje się mówić o bardzo ważnych sprawach, ale jest w stanie skupić się tylko na jednej rzeczy.

Zbiera słowa, co jest dziwnie trudne i wydaje się zupełnie niepotrzebne, ale Q nie poddaje się, a gdzieś w międzyczasie 007 znajduje dwa kolejne ręczniki i jednym mocno obwiązuje jego przedramię, a drugi zostaje zanurzony w zimnej wodzie i moment później Q czuje, że agent przyciska go do jego twarzy..

-Lepiej? - pyta Bond brzmiąc o wiele wyraźniej. - Nie zasypiaj, Q.

-Mój kot... - chrypi w odpowiedzi Q

Bond milknie ze zdumienia i chłodny ręcznik na moment zatrzymuje się na kwatermistrzowej szyi, ale najwyraźniej agent jest zbyt zachęcony współpracą Q, żeby się zbyt długo dziwić.

-Co z Twoim kotem?

Q przekręca głowę, tak aby znów spojrzeć na 007 i oblizuje spierzchnięte usta. Zimny, mokry ręcznik zostaje przyciśnięty do jego skroni.

-Schował się... Tak sądzę – niewyraźna myśl, że jego kot może być już dawno martwy zostaje odepchnięta na kraniec świadomości. Q czuje, że jego powieki są zbyt ciężkie, żeby utrzymać je otwarte. - Znajdź go – ostatnie słowa są tylko niewyraźnym szeptem, ale w mieszkaniu już powstaje jakieś dziwne zamieszanie.

Bond krzyczy coś w stylu _tutaj, do cholery!_ i _co tak długo?!._

Q czuje, że ktoś go podnosi, ból wybucha w jego prawym boku, gdzieś w międzyczasie 007 zabiera ręcznik.

-Mój kot – szepcze niewyraźnie Q, a potem traci przytomność.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na brzegu jego łóżka siedzi mała, na oko dziesięcioletnia, dziewczynka. Ma duże zielone oczy i rude włosy, splecione w dwa kucyki po bokach głowy. Jej nos i policzki przyozdobione są całą masa piegów. Musi być pacjentką, bo jest ubrana w zieloną piżamę z wizerunkiem jakiejś disney'owskiej księżniczki, tak samo rudej i piegowatej, jak ona sama. Q nie ma pojęcia, jak wlazła na łóżko, ale teraz macha beztrosko nogami, a jej kucyki podskakują zabawnie wokół jej głowy.
> 
> Wygląda bardzo poważnie i wskazuje palcem na lewą rękę Q umieszczoną w ortezie.
> 
> -Co to? - pyta po raz trzeci, ale nie wydaje się jakoś szczególnie zniecierpliwiona.

 

**Rozdział 5**

 

-Kula, na szczęście, nie uszkodziła żadnych ważnych organów – kątem oka, Q widzi, że podstarzały, wyłysiały lekarz pokazuje coś Mallory'emu na zdjęciu rentgenowskim, sunąc palcem po śliskiej fakturze błony fotograficznej. - Proszę spojrzeć, pocisk przeszedł pod lekkim skosem, idealnie pomiędzy szóstym, a siódmym tylnym żebrem, ale uszkodził siódme przednie.

Q przymyka powieki, słysząc irytujący szum w głowie.

„Idealnie pomiędzy szóstym, a siódmym tylnym żebrem”. Osiągnięcie godne pochwały.

Ostatni raz czuł się tak na studiach, kiedy okazało się, że jednak ilość dób podczas których Q może nie spać, żywić się samą kawą, batonikami zbożowymi i papierosami, jest ograniczona. Pewnego dnia, po kilku szalonych godzinach wypełnionych przez kompletnie nielogiczne halucynacje, po prostu padł i obudził się niemalże trzy doby później w szpitalu, podłączony do masy kroplówek z surowym zakazem pica kawy. Pił ją tak, czy inaczej.

-Operacja ręki poszła dobrze, udało nam się naprawić wszelkie uszkodzenia – kontynuuje lekarz. - Pan Mills odzyska pełną sprawność.

Mills.

Boże, co za debilne nazwisko. Kto to w ogóle wymyślił?

Q krzywi się i powoli wyciąga lewą rękę w kierunku stojaka z kroplówką.

-Rozmawialiśmy o tym, panie Mills – rzuca nagle lekarz i Q nieruchomieje. - Po pierwsze, nie może pan nadwyrężać ręki. Miał pan uszkodzony nadgarstek i głęboką ranę. Czy muszę panu przypominać, że tylko cudem nie rozerwał pan ścięgien? Po drugie, żadnego gmerania przy dawkowaniu morfiny.

-Nie mogę przez nią myśleć – skarży się Q z irytacją, a jego głos brzmi dziwnie odlegle w jego własnych uszach.

-No cóż – odpowiada lekarz-dupek. - Więc niech pan śpi.

Q go nie znosi.

Co nie zmienia tego, że trzy minuty później rzeczywiście zasypia.

 

***

 

Kilka pierwszych dni, po tym, jak ocknął się w szpitalu, to tylko ciąg budzenia się i zasypiania, głosów wypowiadających niezrozumiałe słowa i tego dziwnego odrętwienia w całym ciele.

Dopiero w drugim tygodniu pobytu w szpitalu, Q zaczyna kontaktować.

Po obudzeniu się, potrzebuje kilku minut, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany.

-Co to? - pyta ktoś cienkim, dziecięcym głosikiem.

-Mhmmm... Ssooo? – mamrocze Q mrużąc oczy.

Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie są jego okulary i choć jego wada nie jest jakoś szczególnie krytyczna, Q nie czuje się dobrze, kiedy dalsze obiekty przed jego oczami są zamazane.

-Co to? - powtarza jego gość i Q skupia się na tyle, żeby ogarnąć sytuację.

Na brzegu jego łóżka siedzi mała, na oko dziesięcioletnia, dziewczynka. Ma duże zielone oczy i rude włosy, splecione w dwa kucyki po bokach głowy. Jej nos i policzki przyozdobione są całą masa piegów. Musi być pacjentką, bo jest ubrana w zieloną piżamę z wizerunkiem jakiejś disney'owskiej księżniczki, tak samo rudej i piegowatej, jak ona sama. Q nie ma pojęcia, jak wlazła na łóżko, ale teraz macha beztrosko nogami, a jej kucyki podskakują zabawnie wokół jej głowy.

Wygląda bardzo poważnie i wskazuje palcem na lewą rękę Q umieszczoną w ortezie.

-Co to? - pyta po raz trzeci, ale nie wydaje się jakoś szczególnie zniecierpliwiona.

Q chrząka i unosi się lekko na poduszkach.

-Orteza.

Dziewczynka marszy brwi, jakby ta odpowiedź osobiście ją obraziła.

Mija chwila zanim ostatecznie poddaje się i zadaje kolejne pytanie.

-Do czego służy?

-To... No cóż... - Q ponownie chrząka i unosi rękę, żeby poprawić okulary, ale ostatecznie zatrzymuje się w połowie ruchu, bo nie ma ich na nosie. Morfina sprawia, że czuje się dziwnie powolny i głupi. - Mam uszkodzony nadgarstek. Dzięki ortezie jest unieruchomiony i szybciej się goi. To, jak gips, czy coś.

-Dlaczego masz pod nią bandaż? To normalne?

Q przez moment sam się nad tym zastanawia, a potem przypomina sobie nóż myśliwski rozcinający jego skórę.

-Ja... skaleczyłem się. Tak jakby – przez moment milczy, a potem w jego otępiałym umyśle pojawia się pomysł. - Hej, zrobisz coś dla mnie? Widzisz pokrętło przy kroplówce? Mogłabyś je trochę... przekręcić? W tył.

Dziewczynka przygryza dolną wargę.

-Dlaczego sam tego nie zrobisz?

-No cóż. Jest po mojej lewej stronie, a moja lewa ręka jest w tej chwili do niczego. Mogłabyś?

-Okay – stwierdza dziecko. - Ale nie za darmo.

Q przez moment jest tak zaskoczony, że tylko patrzy na nią z uchylonymi ustami, a potem przytakuje powoli głową.

-Co chciałabyś w zamian?

-Dostałeś czekoladki – mówi, a Q zerka na paskudną szafkę obok łóżka. Rzeczywiście na meblu leży pudełko ze słodkościami. Pewnie od Moneypenny, Q przesypia większość jej wizyt. - Chcę je dostać.

-Jasne. Ale nie możesz zjeść tych z alkoholem – ostrzega Q. - Te zjem ja.

-Okay – dziewczyna schodzi nieporadnie z jego łóżka i zbliża się do stojaka z morfiną, a potem sięga do pokrętła. - O ile mam przekręcić?

-Powiem Ci.

Dziewczynka kiwa głową i zaczyna powoli kręcić regulatorem przepływu, aż Q nie każe jej przestać. Potem ponownie wdrapuje się na łóżko i patrzy na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

Zgodnie z umową, dzielą się czekoladkami i dopiero kiedy pudełko jest puste Q odzywa się po raz kolejny.

-Jak masz na imię?

-Ann – odpowiada ona zlizując z palców czekoladę.

Q marszczy brwi.

-Ann, jak Angelica? Anna?

Ann krzywi się i rumieni delikatnie.

-Ann, jak Antoinette – mówi zawstydzona. - Ale nie lubię tego imienia. Jest okropne.

Q uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem. Może to efekt placebo, ale czuje, jak rozjaśnia mu się w głowie. Czuje też jakieś echo bólu w ranie postrzałowej i lewym przedramieniu. Jak ćmiący ból zęba. Do wytrzymania, ale cholernie irytujący.

-Moim zdaniem, to bardzo ładne imię.

Ann patrzy na niego z autentycznym pobłażaniem.

-Jasne. A ty, jak masz na imię?

Q nie ma pojęcia, jakie imię widnieje w dokumentacji szpitalnej. Wie tylko, że ma nazwisko Mills, co jest najgorszym pomysłem na jaki ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek wpadł.

-Możesz mówić do mnie Q.

Ann przez moment wygląda, jakby chciała oskarżyć go o kłamstwo, a potem nagle wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk zrozumienia.

-Ty też wstydzisz się swojego imienia?

Q kiwa poważnie głową.

-Jest jeszcze gorsze niż Twoje.

-Nieprawda!

-Mówię serio! Jest tak złe, że nie potrafię go wypowiedzieć.

Ann nadyma policzki z oburzeniem i zaplata ręce na klatce piersiowej.

-Nie możesz nie potrafić wypowiedzieć swojego imienia, Q!

-Właśnie, że mogę – upiera się Q. - Moi rodzice chcieli zrobić mi żart.

-Takie żarty nie są śmieszne – oświadcza Ann, chyba w końcu mu wierząc. Jest w niej jakaś solidarność dla osób z okropnym imieniem, jakby wierzyła, że rodzice wybrali je po to, żeby ją podręczyć.

Q nagle marszczy brwi, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę.

-Hej, dlaczego tu jesteś? Mam na myśli... możesz jeść czekoladę, prawda?

Ann wzrusza ramionami.

-Jasne. Miałam wycinany wyrostek robaczkowy. Zostanę jeszcze tylko trzy dni. A co z tobą? Dlaczego tu jesteś?

-Postrzelili mnie – odpowiada bez zastanowienia Q.

Ann otwiera szeroko usta i oczy i gapi się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

-Bujasz!

-Że niby ja? Przysięgam, że kula przeszła na wylot.

-Nie wierzę Ci – oświadcza buntowniczo Ann. - Udowodnij.

Q prycha z rozbawieniem.

-Niby jak?

-Chcę zobaczyć bliznę.

-Jasne – obiecuje Q. - Pokażę Ci, jak tylko wszystko się zagoi.

-Dobrze, że zawierasz nowe przyjaźnie, chłopcze.

Q podskakuje z zaskoczenia i zmniejszona dawka morfiny daje o sobie znać.

Ann patrzy z ciekawością na 007, swobodnie opartego o futrynę w otwartych drzwiach sali.

-Kto to? - pyta dziewczynka przechylając głowę w bok.

-To jest... pan Bond.

Ann macha agentowi, a ten uśmiecha się do niej idealnym, sympatycznym uśmiechem, po czym wchodzi do sali i zajmuje krzesło blisko łóżka Q.

-Wszyscy w Twoim wydziale panikują, że pewnie się nudzisz bez tych swoich elektronicznych zabaweczek, a tu proszę, masz nową koleżankę. I to prawie w Twoim wieku.

Q wywraca oczami, a Ann marszczy brwi.

-Jesteś głupi – mówi do Bonda i to prawdopodobnie najbardziej bezczelny dzieciak, ze wszystkich bezczelnych dzieciaków, które Q spotkał w całym swoim życiu. - On nie jest w moim wieku. Jest starszy. I został postrzelony, więc powinieneś być dla niego miły.

Jedynym pocieszeniem dla Q jest to, że 007 jest zbyt zaskoczony, żeby odpowiedzieć cokolwiek logicznego. Ann jest małym potworem.

-No cóż – oświadcza w końcu Bond, najwyraźniej postanawiając kompletnie zignorować obecność małej dziewczynki. - Przyszedłem, żeby sprawdzić, jak się czujesz i poinformować, że... dowiedzieliśmy się, dlaczego _to_ się stało. Od Twojego przyjaciela z połamaną nogą. Swoją drogą, chyba nie poszło im tak, jak to sobie zaplanowali – ostatnie zdanie ma w sobie taką dozę ironii, że Q krzywi się, jakby coś go zabolało.

-Czy ty właśnie próbujesz mnie oceniać? Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi na Ziemi?

007 uśmiecha się krzywo.

-Daj spokój, Q, to był komplement.

-Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówicie – wtrąca Ann, używając takiego tonu, że Q czuje się winny.

-Bardzo dobrze – mówi Bond. - To nie są tematy dla małych, wrednych rudzielców.

-Nie mów tak do mnie. Zawołam pielęgniarkę i powiem, że robisz mi krzywdę.

-Och tak? Z tego co wiem oddział dziecięcy jest dwa piętra niżej. Zaraz sam zawołam pielęgniarkę.

To zdaje się być dopiero początkiem i Q ma opory przed przyjęciem do świadomości, że 007 właśnie kłóci się z dziesięciolatką.

I pewnie nie przerywałby im, gdyby nie to, że tak jak zazwyczaj w obecności Bonda, zaczyna odczuwać potrzebę zapalenia papierosa.

-Hej – mówi Q z irytacją. - Spokój, zanim zaczniecie ciągnąć się za warkocze i wzajemnie wpychać w kałuże.

-On nie ma warkoczy – protestuje Ann. - Jest chłopcem.

-To metaforyczne warkocze.

-Mama mów, że chłopcy nie mogą mieć warkoczy – upiera się dziewczynka.

-No cóż – rzuca Q bez namysłu. - Twoja mama jest kłamczuchą.

007 gwiżdże przeciągle, a Ann patrzy an niego z absolutnym oburzeniem.

-Nie myśl sobie, że jeszcze kiedyś przekręcę za Ciebie pokrętło – informuje go, zsuwa się niezgrabnie z łóżka, a potem wychodzi, tupiąc mocno stopami o podłoże.

-No popatrz. I już nie masz przyjaciółki.

Q wzdycha męczeńsko i obdarza 007 poirytowanym spojrzeniem.

-Wracając do tematu – mówi Bond najwyraźniej postanawiając przejść do rzeczy – dowiedzieliśmy się dlaczego zostałeś zaatakowany. Chodziło o tą próbę przejęcia samolotu, którą pomogłeś udaremnić. Nie wyłapaliśmy wszystkich zamieszanych, a tym którzy zostali, nie spodobał się wirus, który wpuściłeś na ich serwer. Nie znam się na tym komputerowym bełkocie, ale chyba nie mogli sobie z nim poradzić. Wynajęli ludzi, którzy mieli Cię porwać, zmusić, żebyś naprawił to, co im popsułeś, a potem Cię zabić, dla dobra ogółu. A tu proszę. Ty zabiłeś ich. Z pojedynczym wyjątkiem, ale noga nie przyda mu się już do zbyt wielu rzeczy.

Q przytakuje i przez moment po prostu siedzą w ciszy, a potem 007 ponownie się odzywa.

-Plus, mam Twojego kota.

Q wzdryga się i marszczy brwi.

-Co zrobiłeś z moim kotem?

Bond unosi na niego brew.

-Kazałeś mi go znaleźć i mam go. Tak, żebyś się nie martwił.

007 wstaje i wychodzi, zostawiając Q z całą setką pytań w głowie.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyjeżdżam na tygodniowe wakacje i nie wiem, czy będę miała dostęp do Internetu, więc kolejny rozdział najprawdopodobniej pojawi się dopiero za tydzień.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -To po prostu Kot. I nic mi nie jest.
> 
> -Wiem, że to kot, Q - 007 mówi powoli, jakby rozmawiał z dzieckiem. - Pytam, jak go nazwałeś.
> 
> Q marszczy brwi z irytacją.
> 
> -A ja Ci odpowiadam, że możesz na niego mówić Kot.
> 
> Bond milknie na moment, wyraźnie skonfundowany.
> 
> -Chcesz mi wmówić, że nazwałeś kota Kot?
> 
> Q wzrusza ramionami.
> 
> -No cóż, jemu to nie robi większej różnicy, prawda?

 Rozdział 6

 

Moneypenny przychodzi prawie codziennie i za każdym razem przynosi mu coś słodkiego. Przekazuje mu kartki z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia, od jego pracowników, na bieżąco informuje go o tym, co dzieje się w MI6 i przynosi książki, które Q kupił już dawno temu, ale których wcześniej nie miał czasu przeczytać.

Rzadko zostaje na dłużej, ale jakimś cudem zawsze znajduje moment na rozmowę z jego lekarzem prowadzącym.

-To kretyn – skarży się Q rozgryzając landrynkę.

Moneypenny śmieje się wesoło i kręci głową.

-Mówisz tak tylko dla tego, że nie pozwala Ci na korzystanie z laptopa i karze podawać morfinę.

Q wzrusza ramionami, szukając cukierka o smaku cytryny.

-Jest kretynem – powtarza uparcie. - Gdyby nim nie był już dawno zdałby sobie sprawę, że nauczyłem się kręcić regulatorem lewą ręką. Poza tym, niby dlaczego nie mogę pracować? Albo chociaż grać w pasjansa?

-Powinni przykuć Cię do łóżka kajdankami. Musisz odpoczywać Q.

-Odpoczywam pracując. Dobrze wiesz, że naprawdę to lubię.

Moneypenny jedynie uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem i wywraca oczami.

-Hej – rzuca nagle Q. - Skoro już jesteś w trakcie wpędzania mnie w cukrzycę, może następnym razem przyniesiesz też papierosy?

-Po pierwsze, pacjentom nie wolno palić. Po drugie słodycze, w przeciwieństwie do papierosów, nie załatwią Ci raka płuc, wiesz o tym, prawda?

-Jasne - odpowiada Q z poirytowaniem. - Powtarzaj sobie te lekarskie bzdety ile chcesz, ale to moje zdrowie. Ci cholerni idioci w fartuchach nie mają prawa mówić mi, jak mam się odżywiać, ile spać i czego nie palić.

-Okay, patrząc na to z twojej perspektywy możesz zmieć rację w większości spraw, ale co z biernym paleniem? Narażasz też innych pacjentów.

Q rozgląda się po prywatnej sali szpitalnej.

-Niby jakich innych pacjentów. Jestem tutaj sam. Poza tym bierne palenie to pieprzenie. 

Eve spogląda na niego z politowaniem.

-Wcale nie, Q i dobrze o tym wiesz - mówi, a potem spogląda na swój srebrny zegarek na wąskim, delikatnym pasku. - Muszę się zbierać, mam pedicure.

Q wzrusza lekko ramionami, bardziej zajęty kontemplowaniem smaków landrynek, które przyniosła Moneypenny.

-Postaram się wpaść też jutro, ale od kiedy nie zajmujesz się Q Branch wszyscy mamy więcej roboty.

Zaalarmowany Q podnosi na nią spojrzenie.

-Jeżeli R ma jakieś pytania, mogę zmusić tego imbecyla, żeby dał mi chociaż komórkę.

Moneypenny śmieje się radośnie, jakby nienawiść Q do lekarzy była zabawna.

-R radzi sobie wyśmienicie, nie wątp w to, skarbie - mówi ze spokojem, wstaje z niewygodnego, szpitalnego krzesła, a potem wyciąga dłoń w jego kierunku i mierzwi jego włosy.

-Nie rób tak - mamrocze Q z irytacją, a Moneypenny uśmiecha się do niego figlarnie i wychodzi.

Czasem Q jej nie znosi.

***

Q jest w trakcie rozwiązywania krzyżówki ze strony dwieście siedemdziesiątej drugiej, kiedy jakiś facet wpada do jego sali.

Tak, jak Q, musi być pacjentem, bo ma na sobie piżamę i szlafrok i wygląda na cholernie zdezorientowanego.

Q pewnie wyrzuciłby go natychmiast, gdyby nie ledwo wyczuwalny zapach tytoniu unoszący się wokół niego i prostokątne uwypuklenie w jego szlafroku.

-Koleś - rzuca jego gość. - Chyba pomyliłem sale.

-Czy to są papierosy? - pyta w odpowiedzi Q.

Facet krzywi się i klepie paczkę ukrytą w kieszeni.

-Tak, ale błagam Cię, nie mów lekarzom. Szczeznę bez nich.

-Nie powiem, jeżeli dostanę jednego.

I tak Q poznaje Martina.

Martin ma przyjaciela, który przemyca mu papierosy i za drobną opłatą może załatwić Q to samo.

Q się zgadza i nagle szpital przestaje być piekłem, tym bardziej, że pielęgniarki przestają czepiać się tego, że czasem wstaje z łóżka i sam idzie pod prysznic, a nie czeka grzecznie na wózek i panią do pomocy.

Jest ranny, ale nie opóźniony, dziękuję bardzo.

Kolejne dni mijają szybko, głównie na zjadaniu słodyczy od Eve, rozwiązywaniu krzyżówek, paleniu papierosów i zamartwianiu się o swojego kota, bo jakoś nie chce mu się wierzyć w troskliwą opiekę 007, i Q jest odrobinę zaskoczony, kiedy jego lekarz-idiota-prowadzący, mówi mu, że za dwa dni zostanie wypisany.

Opuszczając szpital Q dziękuje za opiekę nie próbując nawet brzmieć szczerze i zaznacza, że nie, nie trzeba nikogo informować, Q potrafi sam zamówić sobie taksówkę.

Pielęgniarka wciska mu w dłoń buteleczkę z lekami przeciwbólowymi i przypomina mu o kontroli, na którą musi przyjść, a potem niemalże popycha go w stronę wyjścia i Q wcale jej się nie dziwi, bo wie jakim dupkiem potrafi być.

W recepcji Q prosi o wezwanie taksówki, bo wciąż nie ma swojego telefonu, i wychodzi na zewnątrz.

Czuje się trochę, jak idiota, kiedy tak stoi na parkingu z piżamą, bielizną,  przyborami toaletowymi, krzyżówkami i portfelem w torbie, którą przyniosła mu Moneypenny, ale taksówka przyjeżdża po niespełna dziesięciu minutach.

Q wsiada do niej, podaje cel podróży i w końcu pozwala sobie odetchnąć. Nienawidzi szpitali.

Dotarcie pod Penthouse zajmuje niemal dwie godziny, z czego jakieś czterdzieści minut spędzają w korku, ale dla Q to nie ma znaczenia. Jest tak zmęczony i znudzony, ze przysypia na tylnym siedzeniu brudnej taksówki, śmierdzącej, jak żarcie na wynos, dym papierosowy i pot.

Kierowca warczy coś do niego, kiedy docierają na miejsce, więc Q płaci, dając mu mniejszy napiwek niż zamierzał początkowo i wysiada z taksówki.

Budynek, w którym mieszka Q wydaje się dziwnie wysoki i elegancki. Q nie zna większości swoich sąsiadów. Wie, że na którymś z niższych pięter mieszka staruszka z psem - jednym z tych małych, wiecznie szczekających szczurów. Jest małżeństwo z dwójką dzieci, małą dziewczynką i nastoletnim synem, na dwunastym piętrze. Na którymś piętrze mieszka zaskakująco miły właściciel sieci sklepów budowlanych, od czasu do czasu popalający trawkę. Trzydzieste drugie piętro zajmuje rozpuszczona studentka, której bogaci rodzice spełniają każdą zachciankę. Zaraz pod Q mieszka idiota od nieruchomości. Gdzieś tam jest jeszcze ta para, która zawsze się kłóci, ale tacy są chyba w każdym bloku.

Q wzdycha cicho i wchodzi do budynku.

W holu wita się z portierem, odbiera swoją pocztę i zapasowy klucz do Penthouse'a.

-Nie było pana jakiś czas - mówi Chris, jak zawsze uśmiechając się ciepło. - Swoją drogą przykro mi z powodu tego włamania. Mam nadzieję, że nie zginęło nic cennego. Nocny portier został już zwolniony za zasypianie w pracy, więc nie musi się pan martwić. Takie incydenty są nie dopuszczalne i zapewniam, że to się więcej nie powtórzy.

Q uśmiecha się lekko i kiwa głową, bo za cholerę nie wiedział, że ludzie z MI6 powiedzieli jego sąsiadom, że ktoś próbował go okraść. Z drugiej strony, cieszy się, że jakoś wyjaśnili cały ten hałas.

-Pan Murphy twierdził, że został pan poważnie ranny i raczej już pana nie zobaczymy. Podobno widział, jak pana wywożą na noszach. Pani Turner potwornie się zmartwiła - portier zmarszczył brwi z wyraźną troską. - Mówiłem jej, że pan Murphy nie jest zbyt wiarygodnym źródłem. Lubi przesadzać, no i tak między nami, nie jest najsympatyczniejszą osobą w tym budynku, ale ona jest już starsza i taka łatwowierna. Ucieszy się, kiedy zobaczy, że nic panu nie jest.

Q potrzebuje chwili, żeby zrozumieć, że pani Turner to pewnie ta staruszka z psem. Nie ma pojęcia kim jest pan Murphy, ale musi być dupkiem.

-No cóż - mówi Q wciskając listy do swojej torby. - Nic mi nie jest, jak widzisz. Przekaż to pani Turner. Muszę już iść, miłego dnia, Chris.

-Miłego dnia, panie Williams.

Q wchodzi do windy i naciska guzik ze swoim piętrem. Opiera się o ścianę i upuszcza torbę. Jest zmęczony, a gojąca się skóra swędzi go niemiłosiernie. Najchętniej po prostu rzuciłby się na łóżko i przespał całą dobę, ale czuje na sobie smród szpitala i nie ma szans, żeby wytrzymał tak jeszcze choć sekundę.

Winda z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem zatrzymuje się na jego piętrze i Q wzdycha ciężko zanim podnosi torbę i wchodzi na swój korytarz. Otwiera drzwi i ma deja vu, bo ktoś jest w jego domu.

Na wieszaku wisi elegancki, czarny płaszcz, który mógłby należeć do Q, gdyby nie jego rozmiar. Q jest wysoki, ale jest też szczupły i drobny, a płaszcz należy do dobrze zbudowanej osoby. Niepewnie podchodzi do okrycia i dotyka go lekko opuszkami palców. Z tej odległości czuje zapach drogiej wody po goleniu i perfum, którymi przesiąkł materiał.

Gdyby osoba, która wlazła mu do domu, chciała go skrzywdzić, raczej nie zostawiałaby dowodu na swoją obecność na widoku.

Q zdusza w sobie początki lodowatej paniki i sam ściąga swój płaszcz. Wiesza go, a potem kieruje się do salonu.

Penthouse jest względnie wysprzątany, pewnie przez Moneypenny. Szkło zostało zamiecione, kaktus jest teraz w innej doniczce, kolorystycznie pasującej do salonu.

Na jego beżowej, skórzanej kanapie siedzi 007.

Q po prostu nie może w to uwierzyć.

-Co tu robisz? - pyta z irytacją, dopiero teraz czując, jak bardzo spięty i zestresowany jest.

Bond nawet na niego nie patrzy i Q podchodzi bliżej, żeby zobaczyć, że dupek bawi się z jego kotem, pijąc jego whisky.

Jego cholerną whisky.

-007 - rzuca Q brzmiąc tylko odrobinę desperacko. - Co do cholery?!

Bond podnosi na niego nieprzyzwoicie niebieskie oczy i uśmiecha się samymi kącikami ust, a potem przesuwa swoim bystrym spojrzeniem wzdłuż całej kwatermistrzowskiej sylwetki i Q nigdy nie czuł takiej potrzeby skulenia się.

Ma idiotyczną ochotę wytłumaczenia mu, że właśnie wyszedł ze szpitala, jest zmęczony, brudny i ma zakaz uciskania ran i dlatego ma na sobie wymiętą, szarą koszulkę i luźne dżinsy, ale nie robi tego, bo jest dorosły, a to tylko 007, więc nic mu do tego.

-Twój kot słabo się aklimatyzuje - informuje go Bond, a Q ma ochotę go wyśmiać, bo jego kot jest w trakcie wyginania się pod dużymi dłoni 007, mrucząc przy tym, jak mały motorek. - Nie polubił mojego mieszkania.

Q unosi brew, bo to nie wyjaśnia niczego, więc Bond kontynuuje.

-Wpadamy od czasu do czasu, bo inaczej jest zestresowany. No i poprosiłem jedną z pielęgniarek, żeby zadzwoniła do mnie, jeżeli Cię wypuszczą.

- _Poprosiłeś_?

-Bardzo grzecznie - potwierdza agent i Q czuje histeryczny chichot wzbierający się gdzieś w jego klatce piersiowej. - Jak się wabi?

-Kto? - pyta Q idiotycznie, bo ta sytuacja jest rozpraszająca.

Bond marszczy brwi z w jego oczach błyska zaniepokojenie.

-Twój kot. Na pewno nie jest za wcześnie na wyjście ze szpitala?

Q zdecydowanie się nie rumieni, ale niewiele mu brakuje.

Upuszcza torbę na drewniany parkiet i przeczesuje palcami swoje niesforne włosy.

-To po prostu Kot. I nic mi nie jest.

-Wiem, że to kot, Q - 007 mówi powoli, jakby rozmawiał z dzieckiem. - Pytam, jak go nazwałeś.

Q marszczy brwi z irytacją.

-A ja Ci odpowiadam, że możesz na niego mówić Kot.

Bond milknie na moment, wyraźnie skonfundowany.

-Chcesz mi wmówić, że nazwałeś kota Kot?

Q wzrusza ramionami.

-No cóż, jemu to nie robi większej różnicy, prawda?

Bond wybucha głośnym, radosnym śmiechem i na początku Q krzywi się z irytacją, a potem sam uśmiecha się lekko, bo to jest cholernie zaraźliwie.

-Jak tu wszedłeś? - pyta Q, kiedy agent w końcu milknie.

Mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami i nalewa sobie whisky z butelki, a potem upija łyk. 

-Portier mnie wpuścił, kiedy pokazałem mu kota i klucze. Powiedziałem mu, że jestem Twoim przyjacielem.

-Skąd masz moje klucze?

-Zabrałem je kiedy wieźli Cię do szpitala.

Q przytakuje i podejmuje wewnętrzną męską decyzję.

-Dziękuję, że zaopiekowałeś się moim kotem - mówi wbijając spojrzenie w zwierzaka. - Nie wiem, jak udało Ci się go do siebie przekonać. Nie polubił nawet Eve.

007 uśmiecha się, ale jego oczy pozostają bez wyrazu.

-Moneypenny często wpada?

Q wzrusza ramionami.

-Czasem.

Zapada cisza i Q zdaje sobie sprawę, że stoi na środku własnego salonu, jak skończony kretyn.

-Idę pod prysznic - informuje Bonda.

Agent kiwa głową i bez reszty skupia się na kocie.

Q podnosi torbę i odchodzi. Wejście po schodach nie jest do końca bolesne, ale Q czuje się dziwnie słabo, kiedy już dociera do swojego pokoju.

Wyciąga z szafy świeże ubrania i zabiera z torby te, w których chodził w szpitalu.

Z szafki przy łóżku wyciąga zapasowy telefon. Włącza go i wysyła Moneypenny krótką wiadomość z informacją, że jest w domu i wszystko jest w porządku, a potem idzie do łazienki.

Po drodze wychyla się przez barierkę i widzi Bonda przeskakującego z kanału na kanał na jego telewizorze, głaszczącego jego kota i żłopiącego jego szkocką.

Q przymyka powieki i próbuje wmówić sobie, że ta sytuacja wcale nie jest kompletne szalona, a on wcale nie jest zazdrosny o swojego cholernego kota, a potem wchodzi do łazienki.

Ubrania ze szpitala wrzuca do kosza na brudy.

Z apteczki schowanej w szafce wyciąga opatrunki wodoodporne, które nakleja na rany i dopiero po tym wchodzi pod prysznic.

Ciśnienie wody w szpitalu jest beznadziejne i Q spędza dobre czterdzieści minut pod wodą tak gorącą, że kiedy wychodzi jego jasna skóra jest mocno zaczerwieniona.

Przeciera dłonią zaparowane lustro i wyciera się ręcznikiem wyciągniętym z szafki.

Odlepia wodoodporne opatrunki, zastępuje je zwykłymi, obwija żebra i lewe przedramię bandażami i ubiera się.

Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki i schodzi do salonu, Bonda nie ma.

Telewizor jest wyłączony, pusta do połowy butelka whisky stoi na swoim stałym miejscu obok kilku podobnych butelek z alkoholem, na jednej z półek wbudowanych w ścianę, a kot Q kręci się niespokojnie przy swoich pustych miskach.

Q ma wrażenie, że zwierzak patrzy na niego z irytacją, jakby to, że jego nowy, ulubiony człowiek sobie poszedł było winą Q.

Wzdycha i jedną z misek napełnia kocim żarciem, a do drugiej nalewa wody.

Zamyka drzwi na klucz i idzie do swojej sypialni. Zakopuje się w chłodnej pościeli i przymyka powieki.

Sekundę przed tym, jak zasypia, dociera do niego, że James Cholerny Bond nie oddał mu kluczy do mieszkania.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział jest wcześniej niż miał być, ale jest pisany na telefonie, więc mogą zdążyć się błędy. Postaram się je poprawić, kiedy już będę miała dostęp do komputera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Okay - rzuca Eve, ale Q wie, że wcale się nie poddała. - Więc jaki jest twój typ? 
> 
> -No cóż, na pewno nie Sam. 
> 
> -Mhm, świetnie. Może trochę więcej szczegółów. 
> 
> Q wzdycha ciężko i przeczesuje palcami włosy.
> 
> -Nie mam pojęcia, co sprawia, że myślisz, że będę omawiał z Tobą atrakcyjność facetów z ulicy, ale...
> 
> -Powinieneś to robić! - przerywa mu Moneypenny i jest tak oburzona, że Q ponownie się śmieje. - Jesteś moim homoseksualnym przyjacielem. Jesteś od tego, żeby omawiać ze mną atrakcyjność facetów z ulicy! Wszyscy gejowscy przyjaciele z seriali tak robią. 
> 
> -Jesteś absolutnie niepoważna.

**Rozdział 7**

 

Kiedy Q był w szpitalu, został zmuszony do pojedynczego spotkania z psychologiem - panną Forrest, tak się przedstawiła.

Niska, drobna blondynka o brązowych oczach - całkiem ładna, według kryteriów Q - uśmiechnęła się do niego małym, aczkolwiek szczerym uśmiechem i powiedziała, że strach jest naturalną rzeczą.  

Powiedziała, że Q mógł nabawić się traumy, że ludzie nie radzą sobie z łatwiejszymi rzeczami, więc bycie zagubionym i przestraszonym nie jest niczym złym. 

-Zawsze możesz skorzystać z pomocy - stwierdziła łagodnie i poprawiła się na niewygodnym szpitalnym krzesełku. - Musisz pamiętać, że przyznanie się do posiadania problemu to połowa drogi w pokonaniu go. Zostawiła mu swoją wizytówkę. 

-Możesz zadzwonić o każdej porze dnia lub nocy. Jeżeli będziesz miał jakikolwiek problem, pomogę Ci go rozwiązać..

Pieprzenie.

Większość ludzi mówiąc: "dzwoń, jak tylko zajdzie potrzeba", ma nadzieję, że nie zadzwonisz nigdy.  

Wychodząc, panna Forrest, napomknęła, że Q może mieć koszmary.

-Wiem - odparł Q spokojnie, zginając rogi ładnej wizytówki w kolorze perły. - To dość oczywiste. 

Tyle, że wcale takie nie jest. 

Q rzadko reaguje tak, jak powinien, więc nie spodziewa się złych snów. 

Jest przygotowany na nagły atak paranoi, albo wręcz przeciwnie - ma tą małą, nikłą nadzieję, że być może wszystko spłynie po nim, jak po kaczce. Być może kompletnie mu odbije, a może nie. Jednak nie sądzi, żeby mógł zareagować koszmarami. 

I ma cholerną rację, bo jego sen nie jest koszmarem, w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Tak naprawdę ma problemy z odróżnieniem snu od rzeczywistości, co nie zdarza się zbyt często. 

Oliver jest tak realny i cudowny, że Q nie może złapać głębszego wdechu. Tak jakby cofnął się w czasie, jakby nigdy nie popełnił tego idiotycznego błędu, jakim było zerwanie z chłopakiem przez telefon. 

Q rozpoznaje bordową pościel i delikatny, kwiatowy zapach płynu do płukania tkanin. Rozpoznaje dotyk ciepłego, silnego ciała i śmiech - cichy i miękki, z nutą tej figlarności, jak zawsze, kiedy obściskiwali się w domu Olivera z jego matką krzątającą się na parterze. Zielone, błyszczące oczy mrużą się, kiedy Oliver uśmiecha się wesoło. 

Ciepłe, słodkie usta całują jego skroń, zaraz potem przenosząc się na wargi. Smukła dłoń, z kilkoma subtelnymi pierścionkami na palcach, wślizguje się pod koszulkę nastoletniego Q.

Q uśmiecha się lekko w usta Olivera i przyciąga go do siebie bliżej, wplatając palce w ciemne włosy. 

Cudowne ciepło wypełnia całe jego ciało. Delikatne dreszcze przebiegają wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy Oliver przesuwa paznokciami po żebrach Q.

-Kocham Cię - szepcze Oliver odsuwając się na odległość kilku milimetrów, a potem ponownie napiera na Q całując go, tym razem mocno i drapieżnie, w sposób, od którego serce Q zaczyna tłuc boleśnie o żebra.    

Z jakiegoś powodu Q dobrze wie, co powinien teraz zrobić. 

-Ja Ciebie też - mówi cicho, ale pewnie. 

Oliver unosi się na wyprostowanych ramionach i po prostu patrzy na niego swoimi zielonymi oczyma. 

To jest jakiś wielki, przełomowy moment, przynajmniej tak wydaje się Q. Mówienie takich rzeczy zobowiązuje.  

 _Zostaniemy razem już na zawsze_ , myśli Q naiwnie i coś w jego umyśle zgrzyta, ale teraz jest tylko głupim dzieciakiem, który wierzy, że samotność go zabije. Że jego szczęście jest uzależnione od drugiej osoby. 

Praktycznie ma to przed oczami. 

Przestanie przeskakiwać lata nauki i będzie żył na równi z Oliver'em. Zamieszkają razem i kupią jakieś zwierzę. Q zawsze chciał mieć szynszyla. Są takie słodkie z tymi swoimi wielkimi uszami i puszystymi ogonami.

Otwiera usta, żeby zapytać Olivera, czy nie ma przypadkiem jakiejś alergii na zwierzęta, ale głos więźnie mu w gardle. Coś jest nie tak.

Oliver patrzy na niego w dziwny, bezuczuciowy sposób i Q nagle czuje się, jakby leżał w łóżku z zupełnie obcą osobą. 

To uczucie nie jest okay, więc wyciąga rękę i przesuwa palcami po policzku drugiego chłopaka. Jego skóra jest dziwnie napięta i chłodna.

-Co się stało?

W odpowiedzi Oliver uśmiecha się cierpko.

-jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, co?

Q marszczy brwi i opuszcza dłoń na poduszkę obok swojej głowy.

Zazwyczaj nie ma problemów z odpowiadaniem na takie pytania, jeżeli to Oliver jest tym, który ma wysłuchać odpowiedzi. Q nie okłamał go ani razu, nawet w najmniejszej sprawie, a przynajmniej od momentu, w którym się do siebie zbliżyli. Oliver nigdy go nie wyśmiał. Pozwalał mu narzekać na codzienność i zachwycać się rzeczami, które każdy inny uznałby za nudne. Teraz jednak coś zmusza Q do pozostawienia pytania bez odpowiedzi. 

-Teraz siedzisz cicho? - rzuca Oliver i jego głos jest przepełniony jadem. - Zazwyczaj masz wiele do powiedzenia, czyż nie? 

Ta rozmowa nie jest w porządku. Q nie jest przyzwyczajony do okropnych słów wypowiadanych ustami swojego chłopaka, więc podnosi się odrobinę z zamiarem wstania. 

-Puść mnie - mówi cicho, czując coś ściskającego jego gardło. - Chcę stąd wyjść. Zadzwoń do mnie kiedy już ochłoniesz. 

Oliver zaciska zęby, Q może zobaczyć, jak mięsień na jego policzku drga, a potem chłopak popycha go z powrotem na poduszki i mocno obejmuje jego nadgarstki swoimi dłońmi. 

-Nigdzie nie pójdziesz dopóki nie skończę - syczy ze złością, a Q po raz pierwszy się go boi. - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak okropny jesteś. Sądzisz, że spędzę z kimś takim resztę życia? Musiałbym być szalony.

Lodowata bryła zbiera się w jego żołądku.

To irracjonalne, Q wie, że to cholernie irracjonalne, ale nie myśli o tym zbyt wiele, czując tylko ból pochodzący nie wiadomo skąd. 

-Przestań - mówi i jego głos załamuje się żenująco.

-Och, będziesz teraz płakał? - drwi Oliver. Jego głos jest ostry, a spojrzenie zimne, wypełnione odrazą i niechęcią. - Jesteś żałosny. Skaczesz tylko w kółko i pokazujesz innym, że jesteś lepszy od nich, ale wiesz co? Nie jesteś. Przerzucają Cię z roku na rok, jakbyś był jakimś cudem natury i szczerze zastanawiam się, co musiałeś zrobić, żeby traktowali Cię, jak pieprzonego króla. 

Q szarpie się w jego uścisku i zagryza wargi, żeby stłamsić w sobie płacz. Obraz przed jego oczami rozmazuje się.

-Puść mnie, proszę - szepcze drżąc. - To boli, puść.  

-Nie bądź nieśmiały, kochanie. Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś śliczniutki i wszyscy wiemy, jak się tu dostałeś.

-Nie mów tak - skamle Q i pierwsze łzy spływają po jego skroniach. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak młodo i bezbronnie. - Przestań.  

-Daj spokój - prycha Oliver. - Nie bądź taką królową dramatu. Czymże jest kilka _przysług_ w drodze na szczyt, prawda Q?  

Q szarpie się i krztusi własnymi łzami. Oliver nie powinien go tak nazywać. Nie powinien wiedzieć o jego stanowisku w MI6, ale jakie to ma znaczenie?  

Coś zbiera się w jego wnętrzu. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund sądzi, że to przerażenie, żywe, lodowate przerażenie. Potem dociera do niego, że jest wściekły. Gniew przesuwa się pod jego skórą, hamuje łzy, sprawia, że Q wbija paznokcie we własne dłonie. 

To nie jest prawda. Wszystko co osiągnął, osiągnął dzięki swojej inteligencji. Byli nauczyciele, którzy sądzili, że Q nie powinien przyspieszać swojej nauki, więc udowodnił im, że się mylą. Gdyby nie był geniuszem, nigdy nie włamałby się na serwery MI6 i nikt z agencji nigdy nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi. Stara M nie przyszła by do niego i nigdy nie zaproponowałby mu pracy.

Nikt nie ma prawa odbierać mu którejkolwiek z tych rzeczy. 

Q zaciska dłonie w pięści i szarpie się mocno.   

-Natychmiast mnie puść, ty cholerny...

Oliver przerywa mu gwałtownie, wciskając go mocniej w materac i miażdżąc jego nadgarstki w silnym uścisku. 

-Radziłbym Ci uważać na słowa - syczy tuż przy ustach Q. - Nie jesteś nikim ważnym. Jesteś tylko plączącym się, żałosnym, samotnym dzieciakiem, którego mamusia nie zdążyła nauczyć, gdzie jest jego miejsce.

I te słowa wystarczą, żeby Q był pewny, że to sen.

Oliver mógłby być wściekły, mógłby powiedzieć mu kilka niemiłych słów, ale nie wykorzystałby do tego tajemnic, które powierzył mu Q. Nie wykorzystałby jego matki.

Jest też kwestia tego, że Q nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze z takimi uwagami. Świadomość, że ta sytuacja jest snem, że prawdziwy Oliver nigdy nie usłyszy tego co Q ma mu do powiedzenia, sprawia, że w jego umyśle pojawiają się słowa. To sen, do diabła, więc może powiedzieć cokolwiek tylko zechce.

-Mówisz o mojej matce, ale gdzie, do cholery, jest Twój ojciec? 

Oliver nieruchomieje.

Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, bo szczęście Olivera jest w dużej mierze uzależnione od omijania pewnych tematów, ale Q wie, że ojciec Olivera opuścił rodzinę. Wie o tym, bo jego matka od lat jest na skraju załamania psychicznego, Oliver odwraca wzrok widząc małych chłopców bawiących się ze swoimi rodzicami. Wie, że Oliver musi być bardzo podobny do ojca, bo czasem jego mama zachowuje się tak, jakby nie mogła na niego patrzeć. Wie, że Oliver nienawidzi takich chwil, ale udaje, że one w ogóle nie istnieją, a Q zawsze mu w tym pomaga.  

Przez chwilę nienawidzi się za te słowa, a potem przypomina sobie, że to nie jest prawdziwy Oliver. To wytwór wyobraźni Q, jakaś dziwna próba ukarania samego siebie.

Oliver się wścieka, Q widzi to w jego wzburzonym spojrzeniu i zaciśniętej szczęce.

-Nie masz prawa o nim mówić - warczy chłopak, a Q parska kpiącym śmiechem. Łzy zasychają na jego skórze. - Nie masz o niczym pojęcia.

-Nie? - pyta Q ironicznie. - Wiem więcej niż Ci się wydaje. Tatuś Cię zostawił prawda? Widocznie nie byłeś wystarczająco dobrym synem. Moja matka jest martwa, ale przynajmniej kochała mnie za życia. Możesz powiedzieć to samo o swojej? 

Oliver puszcza jego nadgarstek, tylko po to, żeby unieść dłoń wysoko nad głowę i uderzyć go. 

To nawet nie boli tak, jak powinno. Jego głowa odskakuje w bok i jest trochę zaskoczony, ale teraz przynajmniej ma wolną rękę. 

Q szarpie się jeszcze mocniej, ale tym razem sam uderza Olivera na oślep i zrzuca go z siebie.

Chce się podnieść i uciec.  Wie, że to głupie, skoro śni, ale panika, złość i żal wypełniają jego ciało. Podnosi się i jego stopy dotykają zimnych paneli, ale Oliver łapie za jego koszulkę i ciągnie go z powrotem na łóżko. Q upada na niego, a potem Oliver popycha go i jeszcze raz ich obraca, ale tym razem łóżko gdzieś znika i Q uderza ciężko w ziemię.

Ból jest bardziej intensywny niż powinien być, umiejscowiony gdzieś z boku jego ciała, poza tym nie ma drugiej osoby, która przygniotła by go do podłoża, więc do Q z pewnym opóźnieniem dociera, że właśnie naprawdę spadł z łóżka i najwyraźniej to go obudziło.

Przez moment po prostu leży i łapie oddech, bo jego ciało nie jest w najlepszej kondycji do takich wyczynów. Jeżeli szwy pękły, Q nie będzie nawet próbował zadzwonić po pomoc, po prostu pozwoli sobie umrzeć, bo to przestało być śmieszne już jakiś czas temu.

Ból jest przeogromny, ale mija powoli i dopiero, kiedy Q może zacząć logicznie myśleć, dociera do niego, że płacze. Jego twarz jest mokra od łez i potu, zaplątał się w pościel w jakiś niewyobrażalnie skomplikowany sposób i to uczucie... chyba w życiu nie był wypełniony tak czystym, intensywnym smutkiem.  

Jego ciało reaguje w ten śmieszny sposób, z którym Q nigdy nie potrafi sobie poradzić. 

Gdyby był ośmioletnim dzieckiem, po prostu zacisnąłby zęby na własnej pięści i zjadł tyle czekolady, że rozbolałby go brzuch.

Gdyby wciąż chodził do szkoły, trzymałby to w sobie, czekając aż dom zostanie pusty, a potem zatrzasnąłby się w swoim pokoju i wrzeszczał w poduszę do czasu, aż jego głos by nie ochrypł.

Ale nie jest dzieckiem, ani nastolatkiem. Jest dorosły. 

Gdyby nie został postrzelony, wyszedłby z domu do jednego z tych klubów, których tak bardzo nienawidzi i znalazłby sobie kogoś, kto na kilka godzin zabierze jego ból. Być może poszukałby kogoś od kogo promieniuje opiekuńczość, żeby poczuć się mniej samotnie, ale bardziej prawdopodobnym jest, że wybrałby kogoś kto poda mu fałszywe imię, zostawi go, kiedy Q będzie spał, a wcześniej może nawet uderzy kilkakrotnie, bo czasem Q potrzebuje tylko udowodnić samemu sobie, że nie chce przy sobie drugiej osoby. 

W takich chwilach wybieranie drani jest bardziej taktyczne, bo raczej trudno udowodnić sobie, że nie potrzebuje się kogoś, kto będzie dla ciebie dobry. 

Q wie, że jego sposób na radzenie sobie z trudnymi sytuacjami nie jest zbyt zdrowy, ale przestał się tym przejmować, kiedy dotarło odo niego, że ludzie, których zdanie ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie, nie wiedzą o niczym. Jego podwładni nie mają pojęcia, że czasem nie wie co zrobić ze swoim życiem. Mallory nie wie, że Q nie zawsze jest profesjonalistą, że czasem połyka zbyt wiele tabletek, żeby zobaczyć co się stanie. Moneypenny nie wie, że Q sypia z obcymi ludźmi, więc nie martwi się, że ktoś zrobi mu krzywdę. 

Wbrew pozorom, życie jest łatwiejsze, kiedy twoje problemy są tylko twoje. 

Ból mija niemalże całkowicie, łzy zasychają na jego policzkach.

Q nie wyczuwa krwi przesączającej się przez gazę, więc być może nie umrze dzisiaj.  

 

***

 

Następnego dnia, późnym popołudniem, kiedy Q jest zajęty wygrywaniem teleturnieju lecącego w telewizji, odwiedza go Eve.

Jest wściekła, ale nie krzyczy. Wręcz przeciwnie - Q rozpoznaje tą przerażającą wściekłość charakteryzującą się ciszą i chłodnym spojrzeniem, do której zdolne są tylko kobiety. 

Eve uśmiecha się do niego oschle.

-Fajnie, że jesteś już w domu - mówi brzmiąc, jakby ktoś próbował zmusić ją do polizania żaby. - Wypis ze szpitala musiał być szalenie męczący. Dobrze, że dałeś radę napisać mi SMS-a.

Q uśmiecha się delikatnie, udając, że kompletnie nie widzi, jak bardzo zła jest. Nic tak nie wyprowadza kobiet z równowagi, jak ignorowanie ich humorków.

-Nieszczególnie - przyznaje wesoło. - Właściwie, czułem się, jak nowo narodzony. 

Moneypenny dosłownie zgrzyta zębami, nie tracąc przy tym uśmiechu, i siada obok niego na kanapie, przy okazji zrzucając z niej jego nogi. 

-Posuń się, draniu. 

-Zjawisko fotoelektryczne - rzuca Q w kierunku telewizora, odpowiadając tym samym na pytanie zadane przez ładną panią prowadzącą.

Eve unosi na niego idealną brew.

-Czasem po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć co z Tobą nie tak. Innym razem boję się, że ktoś mi odpowie.

-Nie bądź okrutna.

Moneypenny wygładza ładną, granatową sukienkę.

-Zrób coś ze swoim kotem, Q - rozkazuje mu zakładając nogę na nogę. - Znów nie chciał wpuścić mnie do środka. 

Q prycha z rozbawieniem. 

-Może po prostu rozumie, że włażenie do czyjegoś mieszkania bez pukania nie jest okay. 

-Może po prostu jest takim dupkiem, jak Ty - odpowiada bez zająknięcia, a potem bezczelnie zabiera mu pilot i zaczyna skakać po programach. - Poza tym, jeżeli chcesz żebym pukała, zamykaj drzwi na klucz. 

-Nie skończyłem wygrywać tamtego teleturnieju, Eve. 

Kobieta wywraca oczami i odgarnia kilka niesfornych loków z czoła. 

-I tak wszyscy wiemy, że masz mózg wielkości orki. 

-Jeżeli już mówimy o orkach...

-Masz jakiś nudny fakcik na każdy temat?

-... to powinnaś wiedzieć, że lubią bawić się jedzeniem. Poza tym kojarzysz te wielkie białe plamy, zaraz za ich oczami. Nazywają się plamy skroniowe i są dziedziczone po rodzicach. 

Moneypenny wzdycha, ale uśmiecha się lekko. Tak naprawdę kocha, kiedy Q nagle wyskakuje z jakąś durną ciekawostką, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała.

No cóż, Q wykorzystuje to tak, czy inaczej. Zazwyczaj do poprawiania jej humoru.

Kobieta zerka na niego kątem oka.

-Dobrze się czujesz, Q?

Kwatermistrz wzrusza ramionami.

-Pewnie. Mam całą szafkę leków przeciwbólowych i zgaduję, że wolne dobrze mi zrobi - milknie na moment, a potem wzdycha z rezygnacją. - Zignoruj ostatnie sześć słów. To zdanie tego durnego lekarza. Próbował mi wmówić, że jak posiedzę w domu to lepiej się poczuje. Wiadomość dla niego: gówno prawda. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo się nudzę. 

Eve wyciąga rękę i swoim zwyczajem mierzwi włosy Q. 

-Wiem - stwierdza ze współczuciem. - Poznałam po tym, że oglądałeś teleturniej i zachowywałeś się jakbyś brał w nim udział. 

Q wywraca oczami, ale pozwala jej pociągnąć się za włosy. 

-Zrobiłam Ci zakupy - informuje go i w końcu kończy z przeskakiwaniem z kanału na kanał. - Są przed drzwiami.

Q marszczy brwi.

-Dlaczego je tam zostawiłaś?

Moneypenny wzrusza ramionami i pogłaśnia jakąś brazylijską operę mydlaną.

-Byłam na Ciebie zła i uznałam, że powinieneś sam zanieść je do kuchni. 

-Wiesz, że nie mogę się schylać ani nic podnosić, prawda?

-Taa... To nie był mój najlepszy plan, co?

Q śmieje się cicho i kręci głową. 

-Kojarzysz Sama? - pyta Eve.

-Samsona?

-Samuela - poprawia go z rozbawieniem. - Kim jest Samson?

-Ochroniarzem w MI6.

-No cóż, ja mówię o Samie z księgowości. Wiesz kto to?

Q z roztargnieniem pociera bandaż na lewym przedramieniu, bo gojąca się skóra swędzi, jak cholera, a potem kiwa głową.

Pewnie, że kojarzy. Czasem jadą razem windą i rozmawiają o... rzeczach. Sam ma zwyczaj narzekania na koszty związane ze zniszczeniami, które niosą ze sobą akcje agentów 00-, a Q przytakuje i sam zrzędzi, bo cholera, czasem jedna rozmowa z tą zgrają zadufanych w sobie dupków sprawia, że ma ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno.

-Co z nim?

Moneypenny wzrusza niewinnie ramionami, ale jednocześnie przygryza wargę, więc to o czym myśli na pewno nie jest niewinne. Q już czuje, że będą z tego kłopoty.

-On Cię lubi - stwierdza kobieta wesoło i nadyma się, kiedy Q wywraca oczami. - Nie patrz na mnie, jakbym była niepoważna, Q! Sam jest świetnym gościem i jest zainteresowany, więc postaraj się i lepiej też zacznij być.

-Fantastyczna podstawa związku, Eve. Jestem pewien, że ja i Sam stworzymy cudowną, pełną miłości i wsparcia relację, bo Ty chcesz żebym miał chłopaka. 

-O Boże, właśnie dlatego nikogo nie masz. Chociaż raz w życiu po prostu spróbuj z kimś, bez myślenia o tym, co będzie później.   

-Już tak zrobiłem - wyznaje Q czując silną potrzebę zakończenia tej idiotycznej rozmowy. - Musiałem przeprowadzić się do Londynu.

Eve wbija w niego zaciekawiony wzrok.  

-Nie słyszałam tej historii. 

-I nie usłyszysz - zaznacza Q. - Nawet gdyby to miało jakikolwiek sens, a nie ma, ja i Sam pracujemy w jednej firmie i to byłoby bardzo nieprofesjonalne. 

-Pieprzyć profesjonalizm. I Sama też, jeżeli wiesz, co mam na myśli. 

Q jęczy teatralnie i krzywi się. 

-Jesteś okropna - stwierdza ze śmiechem. - Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle się z Tobą przyjaźnię.

Moneypenny uśmiecha się wesoło.

-Bo jestem jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Co do Sama...

-Nie jest w moim typie i nie umawiam się ze współpracownikami.

-Okay - rzuca Eve, ale Q wie, że wcale się nie poddała. -  Więc jaki jest twój typ? 

-No cóż, na pewno nie Sam. 

-Mhm, świetnie. Może trochę więcej szczegółów. 

Q wzdycha ciężko i przeczesuje palcami włosy.

-Nie mam pojęcia, co sprawia, że myślisz, że będę omawiał z Tobą atrakcyjność facetów z ulicy, ale...

-Powinieneś to robić! - przerywa mu Moneypenny i jest tak oburzona, że Q ponownie się śmieje. - Jesteś moim homoseksualnym przyjacielem. Jesteś od tego, żeby omawiać ze mną atrakcyjność facetów z ulicy! Wszyscy gejowscy przyjaciele z seriali tak robią. 

-Jesteś absolutnie niepoważna. 

Eve uderza go lekko w ramię i wydaje się gotowa na stoczenie kolejnej bitwy, ale jej telefon wydaje z siebie głośny, boleśnie przeszywający dźwięk.

Kobieta wyciąga go z czarnej torebki, czyta wiadomość i wydyma usta z irytacją.

-Muszę wracać do pracy. Dokończymy tę rozmowę kiedy indziej, jeszcze z Tobą nie skończyłam.

Eve przenosi jeszcze zakupy z korytarza na blat kuchenny, żegna się z nim delikatnym uściskiem, a potem wychodzi.

Q zamyka drzwi na klucz, wraca na kanapę i znajduje kolejny durny teleturniej.

-Plamka ślepia - mówi do telewizora i wzdycha ciężko.

Boże odpoczynek jest taki nudny. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdzieś w tekście jest słowo "pogłaśnia" i dla tych, którzy nie skumali - TO NIE JEST BŁĄD.  
> Sama dopiero dzisiaj dowiedziałam się, że nie ma takiego słowa jak "podgłaśniać' lub "podgłośniać", i że jedynym poprawnym zwrotem jest właśnie "pogłaśniać"
> 
> Przez dobre piętnaście minut biłam się z autokorektą, aż w końcu sobie to wygooglowałam. ;D
> 
> Czy wy też żyliście w błędzie? xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest w trakcie wchodzenia po schodach, kiedy ktoś wsuwa klucz w zamek drzwi frontowych. Q słyszy charakterystyczne chrobotanie i na moment przestaje oddychać, a potem przypomina sobie, że jest tylko jedna osoba, która ma klucz do jego mieszkania.
> 
> Wzdycha, schodzi na dół i otwiera drzwi, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć Bonda opartego ciężko o ścianę w korytarzu.
> 
> Q wyciąga klucz z zamka.
> 
> -007?
> 
> Agent uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.
> 
> -Jest prawie czwarta nad ranem, chłopcze - mówi ochrypłym głosem. - Już dawno po dobranocce.
> 
> -Więc, co tu... - Q urywa, kiedy dociera do niego, że Bond ściska kurczowo swoje prawe ramię. Materiał jego garnituru jest tam ciemniejszy, jakby mokry. - Co się stało?
> 
> -Miałem drobne problemy - mówi, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało. - Pomyślałem, że może byłbyś tak dobry i mi pomógł.

Rozdział 8

 

Mija kilka dni, zanim Q traci cierpliwość i wykonuje telefon, w którym informuje M, że jest w pełni sprawny, że nic go nie boli i że może wrócić do pracy i nie kłamie przy tym tak mocno, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Być może pomija fakt, że lekarz, u którego Q stawia się na kontrolę, dość stanowczo odradzał mu powrót do pracy, ale z drugiej strony, facet z pewnością nie wie, jak ważne jest jego stanowisko.

M wyraża swoją wątpliwość, ale nie brzmi zbyt przekonująco, a potem zgadza się zbyt szybko, żeby Q się nie martwił.

Jakaś jego część jest święcie przekonana, że Q Branch stoi w płomieniach, wszystko się wali, a pracownicy właśnie wydają ostatnie tchnienie, co jest idiotyczne, bo dziesiątki razy omawiali z R, jak powinna zareagować w podobnych sytuacjach.

Jeżeli Q jest absolutnie niedostępny przez dłuższy okres czasu, to właśnie ona powinna przejąć jego obowiązki. Właściwie, przez ostatnie miesiące, każdą wolną chwilę w pracy, Q poświęcił na pokazanie jej, jak wszystko działa.

R jest przygotowana na to, że Q nie wytrzyma nerwowo z agentami 00- i pojedzie na półroczne wakacje na Hawaje, jest przygotowana to, że zostanie porwany lub ranny, oraz na to, że zginie.

Właściwie nie ma rzeczy, która mogłaby pójść nie tak.

Mimo to, kiedy w środę rano Q przygotowuje się do pracy, nie może pozbyć się tej dziwnej nerwowości, jakby na miejscu miał zastać swoich informatyków grających w rozbieranego pokera, pijących szoty i wciągających kokę z ciał nagich prostytutek. 

Zamawia taksówkę pod budynek, w którym mieszka, bo nie jest wystarczająco szalony, żeby w swoim stanie jechać przepełnionym metrem. Przy ilości kompletnych świrów żyjących w Londynie, to nie jest zbyt bezpieczne, nawet bez rany postrzałowej.

Ledwo unika łokcia kobiety, która usiłuje ukraść mu taksówkę i w końcu, w stanie względnie nienaruszonym, wsiada do auta. 

Jakimś cudem po drodze nie natrafiają na żaden korek, więc jazda nie trwa długo.

Q płaci taksówkarzowi - młodemu, energicznemu mężczyźnie, który przez całą jazdę nawijał o swojej żonie i półrocznej córeczce - i wchodzi do budynku agencji.

Hol jest przepełniony pracownikami MI6 i Q z trudem przedziera się w kierunku wind, po drodze witając się z Samsonem. 

Sam z księgowości zatrzymuje dla niego windę.

Q czuje się trochę niezręcznie, kiedy staje obok mężczyzny. Nie może przestać zastanawiać się nad tym, co powiedziała Moneypenny.

-Wróciłeś - stwierdza Samuel wesoło. - Nie spodziewaliśmy się Ciebie tak szybko.

Q uśmiecha się lekko, a winda rusza. To zawsze były tylko cztery piętra, ale teraz to cholernie długie cztery piętra.

-Nudziłem się w domu - mówi wzruszając lekko ramionami. - Podobno nie ma większych przeciwwskazań.  

Sam kiwa głową. Ma na sobie szary garnitur i granatowy krawat. Q czuje zapach jego perfum. 

-Wszystkich nastraszyłeś - stwierdza Sam i Q zastanawia się co ma jego osoba do księgowości. - Cieszę się, że nic Ci nie jest.  

Q po raz kolejny jedynie uśmiecha się lekko, starając się nie pokazać, jak okropnie się czuje. 

Eve nie powinna była mówić mu takich rzeczy o człowieku, z którym przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu jeździ windą.

Q nie znosi takich sytuacji. Jeżeli Sam źle odczytał ich pogawędki podczas jazdy windą? Jeżeli będzie chciał gdzieś zaprosić Q?

Gdyby Q go nie znał po prostu powiedziałby, że nie ma ochoty się z nim spotykać. Nie byłby ani uprzejmy, ani delikatny. 

Tyle tylko, że Q zna Sama. Lubi go, w zupełnie platoniczny sposób. Bycie dupkiem dla osoby, którą się lubi nie jest okey. Nawet Q zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. '

Sam otwiera usta, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy winda zatrzymuje się na jego pietrze. 

Dzięki Bogu. 

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się sympatycznie, życzy Q miłego dnia i wychodzi. 

Q wzdycha z ulgą i wciska guzik ze swoim piętrem. 

Informatycy Q Branch nie zajmują się niczym niestosownym, wręcz przeciwnie - pracują.

Charakterystyczny dźwięk zatrzymującej się windy zwraca uwagę większości pracowników. Q uśmiecha się delikatnie i robi dokładnie trzy kroki i zatrzymuje się, bo nagle cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu zostaje przerwana.

Q nie jest do końca pewny co się dzieje, bo widzi tylko masę ludzi poszturchujących się nawzajem, żeby zwrócić uwagę swoich zajętych pracą kolegów na Kwatermistrza, a potem wszyscy zaczynają szeptać, szurać krzesłami i  podnosić się ze swoich miejsc. 

R wychodzi z jego gabinetu i zbliża się do niego szybkim krokiem, co jest cholernie imponujące, bo ma na sobie buty na dwunastocentymetrowych obcasach. jej włosy, splecione w wysoki kucyk, powiewają za nią.

Jakaś część Q jest pewna, że zaraz zostanie uderzony, ale to się nie dzieje. 

W ciągu kilkunastu sekund, Q ma ramiona pełne swoich informatyków. 

To nie jest powitanie, którego się spodziewał, ale jest cholernie miłe. Jego pracownicy mówią coś wszyscy naraz, więc Q wyłapuje tylko pojedyncze słowa.  R uśmiecha się do niego ciepło, ze łzami w oczach.

-Jak dobrze, że wróciłeś, Q - mówi drżąco. - Wszyscy się o Ciebie zamartwialiśmy.

Q uśmiecha się, a potem syczy, kiedy czyjaś dłoń obejmuje jego lewe przedramię.

R natychmiast przegania wszystkich, a potem prowadzi go do gabinetu.  

-Nic tu nie zmieniałam - informuje go. Pomimo uśmiechu, wygląda na zmęczoną. - Starałam się zająć wszystkim jak najlepiej, ale... Nie mam pojęcia, jak sobie z tym radzisz. Jest tak dużo rzeczy do zrobienia. 

Q ściąga płaszcz i wiesza go na wieszaku stojącym w rogu gabinetu, po czym zajmuje miejsce w swoim fotelu, za swoim biurkiem i wzdycha cicho. 

-Wiem, że zajęłaś się wszystkim tak dobrze, jak zrobiłbym to ja - mówi pewnie. - Jesteś zmęczona, prawda? 

R wzrusza ramionami. 

-Musiałam zostać po godzinach, żeby wszystko ogarnąć - przyznaje przygryzając wargę. - To nic takiego. Rozumiem dlaczego czasem spędzasz tu całe noce. 

Q uśmiecha się do niej delikatnie.

-Zrób sobie dzisiaj wolne - decyduje. - Idź do domu, odpocznij. Zasłużyłaś sobie.

Kobieta patrzy na niego zaskoczona, a potem kiwa głową. 

-Dziękuję, Q - mówi odwracając się i idąc w stronę wyjścia z gabinetu. - Jeżeli zmienisz zdanie i będziesz potrzebował pomocy w czymkolwiek... 

-Zadzwonię - obiecał Q. - Do zobaczenia.

-Do zobaczenia, szefie.

 

 ***

 

Kolejne dwa tygodnie mijają szybko, choć nie bezproblemowo.

Q nadzoruje skomplikowaną, wydłużającą się misję 007 w Rosji, podczas której ginie więcej ludzi niż było to przewidziane, kilka nieprzyzwoicie drogich i, według Q, idiotycznie tandetnych dzieł sztuki pali się na wiór, a sam Q traci łączność z 007 na niemalże dwa dni.  

Kiedy ostatecznie Bond kontaktuje się z agencją, informuje tylko, że misja została zakończona sukcesem, a potem ponownie zrywa kontakt.  

W takich chwilach Q nie znosi go podwójnie, ale nie robi nic, bo już jakiś czas temu nauczył się, że jeżeli 007 chce zniknąć, dla dobra ogółu, należy mu na to pozwolić.

Informuje więc Mallory'ego, że Agent Jej Królewskiej Mości żyje, ponadto wykonał powierzone mu zadanie, ale Q nie wie nic więcej, bo Bond jest dupkiem i lubi utrudniać Q życie. Oczywiście nie używa tych słów, ale Mallory rozumie i zrzędzi coś o tym, że jest prawie dwunasta w nocy, więc Q powinien iść do domu, a nie ślęczeć przed monitorami w poszukiwaniu agenta, który ma zwyczaj cyklicznego znikania z radaru.

Q przytakuje, ale ostatecznie spędza jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny na pisaniu durnych kodów zero-jedynkowych, ot tak, bo to lubi i może, a poza tym przez Bonda musiał napakować się kofeiną, co oznacza, że zaśnięcie nie będzie najłatwiejszą rzeczą.

Ostatecznie jednak, wie, że musi wrócić do domu, chociażby po to, żeby się przebrać, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie spał od jakichś trzech dni. Kofeina nie będzie utrzymywała go na chodzie przez wieczność. 

MI6 jest prawie zupełnie puste, więc wychodząc Q napotyka jedynie dwóch ochroniarzy z nocnej zmiany.

Zamawia taksówkę, która zabiera go do domu.

Na miejscu wita się z nowo zatrudnionym, nocnym portierem. Chłopak ma na imię Ray i jest chyba nawet młodszy od Q. Zawsze wydaje się być speszony i zestresowany, więc Q jest miły i nienachalny za każdym razem, kiedy z nim rozmawia. Jest prawie pewien, że ktoś opowiedział mu dlaczego poprzedni portier został zwolniony i Ray ma teraz drobną paranoję.

-Dobry wieczór, panie Williams.

Q uśmiecha się delikatnie.

-Dobry wieczór, Ray.

-Zawsze wraca pan tak późno z pracy - mówi portier niepewnie. - To nie może być zdrowe.

Q wzrusza ramionami.

-Lubię swoją pracę - stwierdza beztrosko, a potem ziewa. - Ale możesz mieć rację. Do zobaczenia, Ray.

-Dobranoc, panie Williams.

Q wchodzi do windy i naciska guzik z ostatnim piętrem.

Dopiero teraz dociera do niego całe to zmęczenie z ostatnich dni. Jednocześnie jest dziwnie pobudzony, z czego zdaje sobie sprawę, kiedy jego stopa zaczyna podskakiwać na metalowej podłodze i nie przestaje do czasu, aż winda nie zatrzymuje się na odpowiednim piętrze. 

Wchodzi do swojego apartamentu i ściąga płaszcz wilgotny od delikatnej mżawki. 

Karmi kota, dojada resztki chińszczyzny, którą zamówił poprzedniego dnia i idzie pod prysznic. Przebiera się w szare spodnie dresowe i luźną bokserkę, w których śpi.

Myje zęby i zmienia opatrunki. Skóra Q goi się dobrze i według lekarza za jakiś czas będzie można ściągnąć szwy.

Jest w trakcie wchodzenia po schodach, kiedy ktoś wsuwa klucz w zamek drzwi frontowych. Q słyszy charakterystyczne chrobotanie i na moment przestaje oddychać, a potem przypomina sobie, że jest tylko jedna osoba, która ma klucz do jego mieszkania.

Wzdycha, schodzi na dół i otwiera drzwi, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć Bonda opartego ciężko o ścianę w korytarzu.

Q wyciąga klucz z zamka.

-007?

Agent uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

-Jest prawie czwarta nad ranem, chłopcze - mówi ochrypłym głosem. - Już dawno po dobranocce. 

-Więc, co tu... - Q urywa, kiedy dociera do niego, że Bond ściska kurczowo swoje prawe ramię. Materiał jego garnituru jest tam ciemniejszy, jakby mokry. - Co się stało?

-Miałem drobne problemy - mówi, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało. - Pomyślałem, że może byłbyś tak dobry i mi pomógł.

Q mruga nie mogąc ogarnąć sytuacji i machinalnie odsuwa się z przejścia, żeby Bond mógł wejść do środka, bo czemu nie, do cholery. W apartamencie jest ciemno, bo Q ustawił światło na zaledwie 20%.

007 kiwa mu głową w podzięce i wsuwa się powoli do mieszkania. Jego chód jest ociężały i chwiejny, więc Q w jakimś porywie dobrej woli pomaga mu dojść do kanapy. 

Kot natychmiast pojawia się obok, ocierając się o nogi Bonda i domagając się jego uwagi. Niewdzięczny, parszywy dupek.

Q podkręca światło o kilkadziesiąt procent i dopiero teraz dostrzega, że agent wygląda okropnie. Jego garnitur jest podarty i brudny, on sam nie prezentuje się lepiej.

Kot wskakuje na kanapę i wprasza się na kolana Jamesa. Mężczyzna głaszcze go od niechcenia.

Q idzie po apteczkę do łazienki, a kiedy wraca do salonu, Bond nie ma już marynarki i jest w trakcie pozbywania się koszuli.

Wszystko jest tak absurdalne i surrealistyczne, że Q nie ma nawet siły się dziwić. James Bond rozbierający się w jego salonie i zakrwawiający jego kanapę.

Mężczyzna ma drobne problemy ze ściągnięciem koszuli, ale zanim Q ma szansę zaproponować pomoc, 007 jednym płynnym ruchem rozrywa materiał w szwach. Kot na kolanach nie przeszkadza mu nawet odrobinkę. Q ma ochotę rzucić jakimś idiotycznym żartem, jak zawsze kiedy sytuacja rozstraja go nerwowo, ale nie robi tego, bo Bond mógłby nie docenić jego poczucia humoru. Albo jego braku.

Q siada obok 007 i odciąga od rany kawałek materiału przesiąkniętego krwią. Upuszcza go niedbale na podłogę, tuż obok zniszczonej marynarki agenta.

-Pewnie nie masz nici chirurgicznych - rzuca James brzmiąc, jakby już znał odpowiedź Q.

-Właściwie to mam - mówi Q siadając obok mężczyzny i przyglądając się ranie. Jest głęboka, szarpana i ogólnie okropna. Q nie ma pojęcia, jak mogła powstać, ale potrzebuje całego swojego oślego uporu, żeby nie uciec do drugiego pokoju i nie zadzwonić po karetkę. Jakaś jego część ma też obawę, że zaraz zwróci chińszczyznę, którą zjadł. - Jednak muszę Cię ostrzec, że nie potrafię nawet przyszyć guzika.

Bond śmieje się, jakby Q żartował.

-To dobrze, bo nie oczekuję, że przyszyjesz mi guzik do skóry. Poradzisz sobie, to proste.

-Super - mamrocze Q pod nosem i zabiera się za oczyszczanie rany. - Tego nie było w mojej umowie o pracę.

Bond nie mówi zupełnie nic, ale uśmiecha się lekko.

Jest dziwnie blady i zmarnowany. Q wie, że lot z Moskwy do Londynu trwa niecałe cztery godziny i nie może się nie zastanowić, czy agent spędził cały ten czas krwawiąc i ukrywając swój stan.

-Dlaczego nie poszedłeś do prawdziwego lekarza? - pyta otwierając opakowanie z nićmi chirurgicznymi i nawlekając jedną na zakrzywioną igłę chirurgiczną. - W MI6, na piętrze medycznym, zawsze ktoś jest.

-Gdybym tam poszedł zmusiliby mnie do masy niepotrzebnych testów, tak jakbym nie wiedział, kiedy coś jest ze mną nie tak - wyjaśnia spokojnie i nie przerywa nawet kiedy Q wbija igłę w jego skórę. - Trzy miesiące temu próbowali mi wmówić, że mam stłuczony nadgarstek.

-Był stłuczony? - pyta Q, żeby podtrzymać konwersację. Głównie dlatego, że musi skupić się na czymś innym niż krwawiąca rana, którą właśnie zszywa. 

-Był skręcony, ale to nie ma znaczenia.

Q wywraca oczami, bo to ma znaczenie.

-Jak się tu dostałeś? Portier nie powinien był Cię wpuszczać.

-Mówiłem już, że bywałem u Ciebie, kiedy byłeś w szpitalu. Znam tu wszystkich. Sądzą, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

 _Tak_ , myśli Q z mieszaniną rozbawienia i irytacji, _bo przyjaciele odwiedzają się w środku nocy, krwawiąc, jak zarzynane bydło._

 

Q nie pyta o nic więcej, głównie dlatego, że zszywanie rany jest coraz prostsze. Kot wygina się na kolanach 007 i pomrukuje z zadowoleniem. Ten dźwięk go uspokaja, Bonda chyba też. 

Q przeciąga nić po raz ostatni i robi mały supełek, zanim odcina resztę nici nożyczkami wyciągniętymi z apteczki. 

Bond chce się podnieść, ale Q przytrzymuje go delikatnie.

-Nie skończyłem.

007 wywraca oczami, ale pozwala Q na przyklejenie opatrunku. 

-Już.

-Dzięki, chłopcze.

Q widzi, jak James delikatnie zsuwa Kota ze swoich kolan, wstaje, poprawia podartą koszulę i podnosi zniszczoną marynarkę z ziemi, a potem robi krok w kierunku wyjścia i to jest moment, w którym Q traci panowanie nad własnymi ustami. 

-Możesz zostać jeżeli chcesz - mówi zupełnie spokojnie, chociaż wcale nie jest spokojny. - Mam pokój gościnny. Dwa właściwie.

Bond odwraca się w jego stronę z zaskoczeniem.

-Zostać?

Q kiwa głową.

-Jeżeli tylko chcesz.

-Nie boisz się, że zabiję Cię, kiedy będziesz spał? - rzuca mężczyzna i to tylko w połowie żart.

Q wzrusza ramionami i podnosi się, bo odpowiedź 007 jest oczywista.

-Mogę zamknąć drzwi na klucz jeżeli to Cię uspokoi.

Agent kiwa głową i Q wie, że nie chodzi o drzwi.

-Chodź - rzuca i Bond posłusznie podąża za nim do jego sypialni.

Q wyciąga świeżą pościel i ciuchy, które powinny pasować na Jamesa.

Prawda jest taka, że każda rzecz, którą Q posiada, a która jest na niego za duża, prawie na pewno należała kiedyś do Aarona.

Kiedy Q opuszczał Manhattan, był kompletnie ogłupiony przez zmęczenie, strach i smutek. Aaron wciąż go nachodził, chociaż Q kazał mu się wynosić, poza tym Q wciąż znajdywał jego rzeczy upchnięte w swoich szafkach i na początku je wyrzucał, a potem po prostu sobie odpuścił. Kiedy się wyprowadzał, po prostu wrzucił wszystko do walizek i kartonów, nie dbając o to, że część ciuchów nie należy do niego.  

Q wciska ubrania w ramiona Bonda i popycha go lekko w kierunku wyjścia.

-Możesz wziąć prysznic, albo kąpiel, jak wolisz. Na dole jest wanna, a na piętrze prysznic. Czyste ręczniki są w szafkach. Ja przygotuję Ci pokój.

Bond kiwa głową i kieruje się do łazienki na górze.

Q wchodzi do pokoju gościnnego i otwiera okna, żeby przewietrzyć pomieszczenie. Właściwie był tu tylko raz, zaraz po tym, jak się wprowadził.

Zmienia pościel i zamyka okno.

Schodzi na dół, sprząta salon z krwi, wyrzuca materiał, który Bond przyciskał do rany, pozbywa się zdewastowanej marynarki i i dopiero po tym pozwala sobie zastanowić się nad tym, co właśnie zrobił.

To było okey. Było bardzo po chrześcijańsku i tak dalej.

Tyle tylko, że to Bond. Nawet gdyby Q kazał mu się wynosić, już kiedy stanął przed jego drzwiami, facet bez wątpienia by sobie poradził. 

Poszedłby do MI6, albo do szpitala. Zapłaciłby komuś za zszycie rany, bo najwyraźniej nie zależało mu na doświadczeniu w tej materii. Poza tym, to nie tak, że 007 nie ma swojego domu. To nie tak, że nie ma gdzie spać, czy coś. Po prostu... po prostu istnieje pewna granica tego, jak bardzo okropnie może wyglądać osoba z otoczenia Q, żeby Q się tym nie przejął. A James Bond zdecydowanie tą granicę przekroczył.

Dźwięk wody rozbijającej się o ścianki prysznica ustaje, więc Q podnosi się z kanapy i idzie na górę.

Bond wychodzi z łazienki mając na sobie spodnie dresowe, podobne do tych, które ma na sobie Q i granatową koszulkę, odrobinę zbyt ciasną w barkach. 

-Kogo to ubrania? - pyta natychmiast James, bo tak, pieprzyć jakąkolwiek subtelność.

Q wzrusza ramionami.

-Jesteś może głodny?

Bond kręci głową i mruży oczy, a do Q dociera, że tak jawne ignorowanie pytania było błędem.

-Pokażę Ci, gdzie będziesz spać.

Q prowadzi mężczyznę do pokoju gościnnego.

Bond rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu i kładzie swoje zdezelowane ciuchy na jedynym krześle.

-Dzięki, chłopcze - mówi, a Q kiwa głową. - Dobranoc. Nie zapomnij zamknąć drzwi na klucz. 

Q wywraca oczami, ale uśmiecha się lekko. 

-Dobranoc. Wyrzuciłem Twoją marynarkę.

Agent przytakuje i siada na brzegu łóżka.

-Dobry wybór.

Q wychodzi z pomieszczenia i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Na panelu w swojej sypialni wyłącza światło w salonie, a potem idzie spać.

I wcale nie zamyka drzwi na klucz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 007 jest tam, na kanapie, tak jak w dniu, kiedy Q wyszedł ze szpitala. Pije szkocką i głaszcze Kota. Nawet nie podnosi spojrzenia, kiedy Q wchodzi do pomieszczenia, ale mruży oczy, więc musi siedzieć w ciemności już jakiś czas.
> 
> -Co tu robisz? - pyta Q opierając się bokiem o ścianę i zaplatając ramiona na piersi, błagając, żeby jego głos brzmiał chociaż odrobinę stanowczo. - Nie możesz od tak włamywać się do ludzi...
> 
> -Po pierwsze, - przerywa mu Bond drapiąc Kota za uchem - jeżeli mam klucz, to nie jest włamanie. Po drugie, nie przyszedłem do Ciebie, tylko do Walther'a.
> 
> -Do kogo? - Q unosi brwi, oczekując najgorszego.
> 
> -Twój kot, Q - informuje go łaskawie Bond. - Ma na imię Walther.
> 
> Q tylko cudem nie nadyma policzków, jak małe dziecko i nie zaczyna wrzeszczeć.

Rozdział 9

 

Kiedy rano Q wychodzi ze swojej sypialni, Bonda nie ma w apartamencie.

Ubrania, w których spał, leżą poskładane na krześle w pokoju gościnnym, łóżko jest idealnie pościelone, a na stole w kuchni leży talerz z przestygłą jajecznicą i kubek kawy.

Q nawet nie wiedział, że ma w domu kawę.

Nie jest pewien, czy śniadanie jest formą podziękowań, czy może nagrody, ale żadna opcja mu nie odpowiada.

Tak czy inaczej, Bonda nie ma, więc Q wpada w swoją poranną rutynę.

Szykuje się do pracy, je śniadanie i wylewa kawę do zlewu, zamiast niej, robiąc sobie gorącą herbatę.

Zanim wychodzi, zdaje sobie sprawę, że 007 musiał po raz kolejny zabrać klucze, które wczorajszego dnia Q odłożył na stolik.

Q wzdycha cicho i dzwoni po taksówkę.

***

Wszystko jest tak, jak zwykle.

Pracownicy Q Branch pracują wytrwale, pijąc kawę i herbatę, agenci 00- robią raban na swoich misjach, a Moneypenny uparcie karmi Q ciastkami, orzechami i cukierkami.

Z jakiegoś powodu Q ma wrażenie, że to nie fair. I nie chodzi wcale o ciastka. 

Nie widział 007 od trzech dni. Eve zdążyła poinformować go, że Bond został ranny, ale nie straci ręki, więc być może szwy Q nie był najgorsze. Dowiedział się też, że w ciągu tygodnia agent zostanie wysłany na kolejną misję, tym razem do Szkocji.

Q nie może przestać tego analizować.

Bond znów wszedł w posiadanie jego kluczy i nie można tu mówić o pomyłce.

Zabrał klucze ze stołu, kiedy wchodził.

Q tego nie pojmuje.

Ma wrażenie, że ludzie dookoła powinni czuć się z tym tak dziwne, jak on.

Tyle, że ludzie dookoła nie mają o niczym pojęcia. Jakaś część Q była przekonana, że kiedy przyjdzie do pracy po nocnej wizycie 007, wszyscy będą wiedzieli. Sądził, że jego pracownicy będą oglądać się za nim i plotkować, był nawet gotowy na pogadankę Mallory'ego na temat zbytniego spoufalania się z agentami 00-. Nie żeby to on był głównym winowajcą całego zajścia.

Q po prostu... po prostu nie może tego rozgryźć.

Jakim cudem Bond w ogóle wpadł na pomysł przyjścia po pomoc do niego. To nie tak, że są ze sobą jakoś szczególnie blisko. Nawet się nie lubią.

Jest masa osób, które są w lepszych stosunkach z 007 niż Q. Zresztą, nawet gdyby to nie była prawda, Bond nie musi lubić się z medykami MI6, żeby uzyskać od nich pomoc.

Być może Q powinien zmienić zamki? Albo chociaż powiedzieć portierom, żeby nie wpuszczali faceta w drogim garniturze, z czarującym uśmiechem i nieprzyzowoicie błękitnymi oczyma.

Q wzdycha cicho i wlepia wzrok w ekran komputera.

Jasne. Jakby którakolwiek z tych rzeczy mogła powstrzymać tego dupka.

Kiedy Q zaczynał pracę w MI6, wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo. Widział, jak Boothroyd traci agentów, jak zarywa noce, jak wykańcza się z dnia na dzień. Był przygotowany na przejęcie tego wszystkiego. Nie był przygotowany na agenta, który będzie go nachodził, krwawił na jego kanapę, pił jego alkohol i bawił się z jego kotem.

 Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby którykolwiek 00- zrobił coś takiego.

Q upija łyk chłodnej herbaty i przygryza dolną wargę.

Czy w ogóle powinien tak nad tym rozmyślać?

Może po prostu... dać sobie spokój.

Tak. Danie sobie spokoju jest okay.

Tyle, że wcale tak nie jest, o czym Q dowiaduje się, kiedy prawie cztery godziny później otwiera drzwi do swojego apartamentu.  

 

***

 

Jest nieludzko zmęczony i głodny. 

Przez cały proces wysupływania się z ciężkich butów i przemoczonego płaszcza myśli tylko o chińszczyźnie, która powinna znajdować się gdzieś w zakamarkach lodówki i gorącej, mocnej herbacie, która rozgrzeje go chociaż odrobinę.

Nic więc dziwnego, że na początku nie zwraca uwagi na znajomy płaszcz wiszący na wieszaku. Właściwie, prawie zrzuca go na ziemię, kiedy wiesza swoje okrycie i dopiero wtedy uświadamia sobie, że coś jest nie w porządku.

To płaszcz Bond'a, Q nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Właściwie, kiedy zmusza się do zignorowania głodu i zbiera myśli, dostrzega też eleganckie, czarne buty, ułożone niedbale pomiędzy adidasami Q, a stojakiem na parasole. Swoją drogą, Q naprawdę powinien zacząć ich używać. Parasoli, nie adidasów.

W apartamencie jest ciemno, więc przez chwilę łudzi się, że być może 007 wcale nie przebywa w najbliższej okolicy, ale nie trwa to długo. Nawet Bond nie jest wystarczająco szalony, żeby zostawić ubranie w cudzym domu i wyjść na zewnątrz w taką pogodę.

Być może po prostu wlazł do mieszkania i położył się spać. Byłby w stanie to zrobić. To nie tak, że obchodzą go jakiekolwiek normy społeczne. 

Może nie potrafił zapalić światła, na interaktywnym panelu ulepszonym przez Q.

Q wzdycha cicho i wywraca oczami, bo Bond nie jest idiotą, nawet jeżeli Q lubi myśleć o nim inaczej.

Mężczyzna poddaje się, zapala światło i wchodzi do salonu.

007 jest tam, na kanapie, tak jak w dniu, kiedy Q wyszedł ze szpitala. Pije szkocką i głaszcze Kota. Nawet nie podnosi spojrzenia, kiedy Q wchodzi do pomieszczenia, ale mruży oczy, więc musi siedzieć w ciemności już jakiś czas.

-Co tu robisz? - pyta Q opierając się bokiem o ścianę i zaplatając ramiona na piersi, błagając, żeby jego głos brzmiał chociaż odrobinę stanowczo. - Nie możesz od tak włamywać się do ludzi...

-Po pierwsze, - przerywa mu Bond drapiąc Kota za uchem - jeżeli mam klucz, to nie jest włamanie. Po drugie, nie przyszedłem do Ciebie, tylko do Walther'a.

-Do kogo? - Q unosi brwi, oczekując najgorszego.

-Twój kot, Q - informuje go łaskawie Bond. - Ma na imię Walther.

Q tylko cudem nie nadyma policzków, jak małe dziecko i nie zaczyna wrzeszczeć.

-Nie. Nie ma na imię Walther. _Nie możesz_ nazywać zwierząt, które nie należą do Ciebie. 

Bond w końcu raczy podnieść na niego spojrzenie. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą rozbawieniem.

-Naprawdę? - pyta kpiąco. - I niby co z tym zrobisz?

Q wywraca oczami i wcale się nie obraża. Jest dorosły, więc po prostu ignoruje dupka.

-Rób co chcesz - rzuca z irytacją, a potem odwraca się i idzie w stronę lodówki.

Wyciąga resztki chińszczyzny, podgrzewa ją w mikrofali i zjada oparty o blat, gapiąc się na tył głowy Bond'a. 

Mężczyzna ma odrobinę sierści kota Q na lewym ramieniu, ale Q nie będzie tym, który go o tym poinformuje.

Nie pije herbaty, bo nie ma na to siły, nie bierze też prysznica.

-Dobranoc - rzuca w przestrzeń wspinając się po schodach. - Możesz zostać na noc jeżeli chcesz.

-Dzięki, chłopcze.

Q zaciska zęby i tylko cudem nie karze mu się wynosić.

Zamyka się w sypialni, przebiera w piżamę i zasypia, jeszcze zanim jego głowa dotyka poduszki.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond jest w trakcie grzebania w schematach dopiero opracowywanych broni, kiedy Q wchodzi do środka i zatrzaskuje szufladę, prawie łamiąc mu przy tym palce.
> 
> -Było blisko - stwierdza Bond śledząc wzrokiem rysunek na kartce papieru. - Co to?
> 
> Q wyrywa mu schematy z dłoni, otwiera szufladę, wrzuca je tam, a potem zatrzaskuje ją ponownie i opiera się o nią biodrem. Ku jego niezadowoleniu Bond nie cofa się nawet o krok, więc Q może wyczuć zapach jego perfum. Agent uśmiecha się w ten perfidny, władczy sposób, więc Q prawie wychodzi z siebie i staje obok.
> 
> -Nie Twój interes, 007 - syczy zaplatając ramiona na piersi. - Co ty wyprawiasz?
> 
> -Spóźniłeś się - wyjaśnia mężczyzna jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Znudziłem się czekaniem.
> 
> -Och. Więc postanowiłeś, że fajnie byłoby włamać mi się do biurka?
> 
> -Tak. Mniej więcej tak to wyglądało. Co u Walther'a?
> 
> Q wywraca oczami.

**Rozdział 10**

 

Bond nie zostaje na noc, o czym świadczy nietknięta pościel na łóżku w pokoju gościnnym, brak śniadania i Kot kręcący się nerwowo po domu.

-Czego chcesz zdradziecki draniu? - mamrocze Q chwiejąc się nad kubkiem herbaty. - Jedzenie jest w misce, zabawki masz obok kuwety, a Bond jedzie do Szkocji. Nie można mieć wszystkiego. 

Kot - albo Walther, jak zdecydował 007 - prycha w stronę Q i odchodzi, w ramach kary po drodze przewracając miskę z wodą.

-Nie myśl sobie, że to wytrę i naleję Ci nową, dupku - rzuca za nim Q.

Ostatecznie i tak pozbywa się bałaganu i dolewa wody do miski, bo najwyraźniej bycie żałosnym człowiekiem idzie w parze z posiadaniem wrednego kota. 

Do MI6 dociera parę minut po czasie i odkrywa, że Bond już czeka w jego własnym gabinecie.

Nawet nie sili się na subtelność, kiedy usiłuje otworzyć zamkniętą na klucz szufladę biurka. 

Właściwie, Q widzi tylko jego jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy skupione na czyś, co jest już poza zasięgiem wzroku Q. Nie ma jednak wątpliwości, że Bond jest w trakcie szturmowania jego własności za pomocą wytrychów.

Q rozgląda się po całym Q Branch, a potem znów spogląda na 007 grzebiącego przy jego zamku.

Chrząka, zwracając tym samym uwagę sporej części informatyków.

-Czy ktoś mógłby mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie wezwaliście ochrony, nie zadzwoniliście do mnie, albo chociaż nie powiedzieliście mu, że nie może robić takich rzeczy?

Mija chwila ciszy, podczas której wszyscy rozglądają się po sobie, jakby sądzili, że pytanie nie było skierowane do nich, a potem odzywa się Anna - niska, pyzowata kobieta, pisząca najbardziej skomplikowane i wredne wirusy, jakie Q widział w całej swojej karierze.

-R z nim rozmawiała - wyznaje niepewnie. - Nie przejął się zbytnio.

Q wzdycha i wywraca oczami. Oczywiście, że się nie. Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby ktoś podesłał mu R, żeby powiedziała, czego nie może robić, sam nie przejąłby się jakoś szczególnie. Jest genialna, ale nie ma zbyt wielkiej siły przebicia.

-Następnym razem wezwijcie ochronę - rzuca, a potem kieruje się do swojego gabinetu.

Bond jest w trakcie grzebania w schematach dopiero opracowywanych broni, kiedy Q wchodzi do środka i zatrzaskuje szufladę, prawie łamiąc mu przy tym palce.

-Było blisko - stwierdza Bond śledząc wzrokiem rysunek na kartce papieru. - Co to?

Q wyrywa mu schematy z dłoni, otwiera szufladę, wrzuca je tam, a potem zatrzaskuje ją ponownie i opiera się o nią biodrem. Ku jego niezadowoleniu Bond nie cofa się nawet o krok, więc Q może wyczuć zapach jego perfum. Agent uśmiecha się w ten perfidny, władczy sposób, więc Q prawie wychodzi z siebie i staje obok.

-Nie Twój interes, 007 - syczy zaplatając ramiona na piersi. - Co ty _wyprawiasz_?

-Spóźniłeś się - wyjaśnia mężczyzna jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Znudziłem się czekaniem.

-Och. Więc postanowiłeś, że fajnie byłoby włamać mi się do biurka?

-Tak. Mniej więcej tak to wyglądało. Co u Walther'a?

Q wywraca oczami.

-Nie ma na imię Walther, a nawet gdyby miał, to nic Ci do tego.

-Daj spokój, nie musisz być taki spięty - rzuca Bond wesoło, w końcu odsuwając się i stają po drugiej stronie biurka Q. - Przyszedłem po broń. Jadę dzisiaj do Szkocji.

-Wiem - odpowiada Q i z innej szuflady wyciąga czarną walizkę. - To standardowy zestaw. Postaraj się zwrócić cokolwiek.

Bond uśmiecha się szeroko, błyskając białymi zębami i odbiera od Q walizkę.

-Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Życz mi powodzenia, Kwatermistrzu.

Q wywraca oczami i już wie, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy, żadnego z przedmiotów, które przekazał dzisiaj Bond'owi.

007 mruga do niego figlarnie i odwraca się.

Przez moment Q jest gotów zatrzymać agenta i porozmawiać z nim na temat ostatnich dni, ale nie robi tego.

Być może Q powinien mu powiedzieć, że jego zachowanie jest nieprofesjonalne, że nie powinien tak bezczelnie wbijać się w życie prywatne swojego Kwatermistrza, że nie powinien zaprzyjaźniać się z jego kotem, ani grzebać w jego biurku, ale nie jest w stanie się odezwać.

To głupie, ale ma wrażenie, że ktoś mógłby ich usłyszeć przez grube, kuloodporne, szklane ściany w jego gabinecie. Nie może pozbyć się myśli, że powie coś nieodpowiedniego, co tylko bardziej zachęci Bonda do robienia irracjonalnych rzeczy.

Więc nic nie mówi, obiecując sobie, że załatwi to przy pierwszej okazji, bez świadków i kamer.

 

***

 

Misja, na którą wyrusza Bond jest banalnie prosta, więc Q nawet go nie nawiguje.

To wydaje się być w porządku.

Simon - facet po trzydziestce, z drogim zegarkiem na nadgarstku i idealnie wyprasowanymi koszulami - jest profesjonalistą, ma duży staż i potrafi radzić sobie w trudnych sytuacjach. Q uznaje, że poradzi sobie też z Bond'em. 

Można mu ufać, bo Simon jest jednym z informatyków pracujących w Q Branch, więc Q nie martwi się ani o przebieg misji, ani o Bond'a.

Właściwie 007 kończy zadanie szybciej niż zostało to przewidziane i wraca do Londynu, tym razem bez nieprzewidzianych zniknięć, czy jakichkolwiek innych problemów. Tyle tylko, że przed tym  jakimś cudem w ciągu czterech dni doprowadza Simon'a do stanu, w którym jeden niewłaściwy krok doprowadzi go do skrajnego załamania nerwowego i skoku z trzydziestego piętra siedziby MI6.

Simon nie skacze, - całe szczęście, bo byłaby z tego cała masa papierkowej roboty - ale mówi o tym, brzmiąc całkiem serio, choć jego stopa zdaje się zupełnie ignorować powagę sytuacji, podskakując na podłodze, jak jedna z tych małych, irytujących piłeczek kauczukowych. R głaszcze plecy Simon'a, podczas kiedy mężczyzna powtarza, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi, że mogą go zabić, albo torturować, ale nie ma mowy, żeby jeszcze kiedyś nawigował Bonda. Q z przerażeniem dostrzega, że tym razem koszula Simon'a jest haniebnie wręcz wygnieciona i wysyła go na urlop.

-Weź żonę i lećcie na Hawaje - mówi, chociaż to jego plan B. - Odpoczniesz i wszystko wróci do normy.

-Jakim cudem z nim wytrzymujesz, Q? - pyta Simon z autentycznym podziwem. - Nie wypełnił ani jednego rozkazu, przespał się z kochanką celu, a potem zabił ją i jego. Po drodze zniszczył pół Szkocji i cały swój sprzęt. Nazwał mnie przewrażliwionym idiotą, kiedy mu powiedziałem, że nie powinien zaczynać strzelaniny w hotelowym holu.

Q wydaje z siebie dziwny, zrezygnowany dźwięk i wzrusza ramionami.

-No cóż. On po prostu ma w zwyczaju robienie wszystkim na przekór. Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować.

Simon się przejmuje i to bardzo.

Wieść roznosi się dość szybko i nagle nie ma nikogo, kto zgodziłby się na  nawigowanie Bond'a, bo nikt nie chce wpadać w depresję. Q całkiem nieźle to rozumie, więc nie zwalnia połowy swoich pracowników, nie obcina premii świątecznych i nie zaczyna wysyłać nikomu pogróżek.

Właściwie czuje się odrobinę winny, przez ten incydent z Simon'em. To on był tym, który wybrał go na nawigatora Bond'a.

Na całe szczęście Simnon najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru o nic go oskarżać, ani zwalniać się z pracy, bo to byłaby kolejna porcja papierów, które Q musiałby przejrzeć i podpisać.

Niemniej jednak, to nie zmienia faktu, że wyjeżdża na czas bliżej nieokreślony, więc Q jest pozbawiony jednego z lepszych pracowników.

To nie jest coś, co Bond'owi może ujść na sucho.

Więc Q czeka na raport, który spóźnia się o całe 24 godziny, a kiedy w końcu 007 raczy pojawić się w Q Branch, Kwatermistrz jest gotowy na urządzenie mu długiej, srogiej pogadanki, na temat doprowadzania swoich nawigatorów do ostateczności.

Agent nie ma na sobie nawet zadrapania, co jest wysoce niesprawiedliwe, tym bardziej, że informatycy Q są jeszcze bardziej speszeni jego obecnością niż przed incydentem z Simon'em.

Q jest gotowy.

Ma nieprawdopodobnie niewygodne krzesło ustawione na przeciwko swojego biurka, zapas gorącej herbaty i głowę pełną zwrotów, których mógłby użyć, kiedy będzie jeździć po tym dupku. 

Bond, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, psuje wszystko, co Q sobie wymyślił.

Właściwie na początku wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.  

Q wskazuje Bond'owi krzesło, odbiera od niego raport i przegląda go, a wszystko w ciszy, która ma zakomunikować Bond'owi, że coś jest nie tak. Mijają cztery minuty i 007 poprawia się na krześle, co też jest przewidziane przez plan. Nie oddaje broni, ale to dość oczywiste, skoro ją zniszczył, więc Q nawet nie wypowiada się na ten temat.

Postanawia przejść do tej części, w której dokładnie wytłumaczy 007, dlaczego należy być przynajmniej neutralnym, w stosunku do nawigatorów i być może osiągnie choć częściową skruchę. I to jest ten moment, w którym wszystko się rozpada.

-Zanim zaczniesz - mówi Bond podnosząc jakiś dziwny pakunek, który wcześniej położył na podłodze koło krzesła - mam coś dla Ciebie. 

Q zacina się, jak porysowana płyta i bez słowa patrzy, jak 007 stawia śliczną, bladoniebieską torebkę prezentową na blacie biurka.

-Nie mogę przyjmować prezentów - mamrocze Q czując, że właśnie został bezczelnie wybity z rytmu. - Od Ciebie.

-To nie prezent - stwierdza bez zawahania Bond. - To zadośćuczynienie. Za to, że zgubiłem wszystko co mi dałeś, a przecież obiecałem, że oddam Ci cokolwiek.

Q mruga z zaskoczeniem, bo Bond nie powiedział, że zwróci sprzęt. Powiedział, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, a to oznacza, że nie zrobi niczego, bo jest dupkiem i chyba wierzy, że pistolety i samochody rosną na drzewach. 

-Okay - rzuca Q niepewnie. - Tak, czy inaczej nie sądzę...

-Nie wezmę tego z powrotem - mówi 007. - Możesz to komuś oddać, ale wiedz, że będzie mi bardzo smutno. 

Q wywraca oczami, czując, że zaczyna mu wracać zdolność trzeźwego myślenia.

-Dobra. Niech Ci będzie. Czy możemy teraz wrócić do...

-Tak - przerywa mu agent. - Za momencik. Otwórz i powiedz mi, czy Ci się podoba.

Q nie zrobi tego z całkiem prostego powodu. Ściany jego cholernego biura są szklane, co znaczy, że są przeźroczyste. Q nie będzie otwierał prezentu od Jamesa Bond'a na oczach całego Q Branch.

-Przestań doprowadzać nawigatorów do ostateczności, 007 - mówi, co jest kompletnie nie zgodne z planem. - Być może wtedy otworzę Twoje zadośćuczynienie.

Bond wywraca oczami i jakimś cudem nie wygląda przy tym tak idiotycznie, jak wygląda cała reszta ludzkości.

-Daj spokój - rzuca beztrosko. - Niby, co takiego zrobiłem?

-Nie mam pojęcia - przyznaje Q brzmiąc tylko odrobinę histerycznie. - Ale musiałem wysłać pracownika na Hawaje.

-No cóż, to Twój błąd. Gdybyś zmusił go, żeby wziął się w garść i przestał się mazać, jak siedmioletnia dziewczynka, być może nie byłoby problemu. Poza tym, to by się nie zdarzyło, gdybyś to ty mnie nawigował. 

-Wynocha - warczy Q. - W tym momencie się wynoś. Nie mam pojęcia, co jest z Tobą nie tak, ale osobiście załatwię Ci spotkania z psychologiem. 

Bond śmieje się wesoło, odrzucając przy tym głowę w tył, a potem wstaje i rzeczywiście rusza w kierunku drzwi.

-Nie zapomnij dać mi znać, czy podobał Ci się prezent - mówi zanim wychodzi.

Q tylko cudem nie rzuca w niego własnym kubkiem.

 

***

 

Q otwiera paczkę od Bond'a dopiero kiedy w nocy wraca do swojego apartamentu.

To herbata.

Prawdziwa, biała herbata w zielonej paczuszce z czarnym napisem "Snow Dragon". Q pił ją wcześniej, więc wie, że jest przepyszna, droga i sprowadzana z Chin.

Wie też, że ją uwielbia, więc tak, prezent mu się podoba.

Cholerny Bond.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Głosy, które słyszał Q pochodzą z telewizora, co nie jest zaskoczeniem. Podchodzi bliżej i widzi, że Bond leży na plecach na kanapie, z pilotem w dłoni ułożonej na brzuchu. Właściwie 007 śpi, z czego Q zdaje sobie sprawę, dopiero kiedy udaje mu się oderwać wzrok od jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. 
> 
> Biało-niebieskie światło telewizora pada na agenta wyostrzając rysy jego twarzy i nadając mu upiornie chorobliwego wyglądu. Q nie może powstrzymać myśl, że pewnie mu zimno, skoro leży tu tak bez koszulki, w samych spodniach dresowych Aaron'a.
> 
> Częściowo dlatego, częściowo, żeby przestać gapić się na na wpół nagiego faceta, z którym pracuje, Q wspina się po schodach, wyciąga z szafy w swojej sypialni koc i ponownie schodzi na dół.
> 
> Pochyla się, żeby wyjąć pilot z dłoni agenta i wyłączyć telewizor. I właśnie wtedy wszystko zaczyna wariować.

Rozdział 11

 

Dwa tygodnie później, w sobotę, Q wraca do domu wcześniej niż zwykle, z surowym zakazem pojawiania się w pracy następnego dnia.

M przez dobre piętnaście minut tłumaczył mu, że musi odpocząć, bo zostawanie po godzinach nie jest dobre dla zdrowia, poza tym jakiś czas temu Q został postrzelony, więc przemęczanie się nie jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaką może zrobić.

-Okay - powiedział Q nieuważnie, bo był zajęty opracowywaniem wodoodpornej słuchawki, która nie wysiądzie, jeżeli Bond wrzuci ją do drinka. - Jasne. Zostanę w domu i nadrobię robotę papierkową. Poza tym zdjęli mi już szwy, więc nie ma się czym martwić.

M wydał z siebie dziwny, pełen zrezygnowania dźwięk i wyszedł, a Q podążył w jego ślady, jak tylko skończył pracę.

Na zewnątrz nie pada, ale powietrze jest ciężkie i gęste, jak syrop, więc Q przewiduje burzę. 

Po drodze każe taksówkarzowi się zatrzymać i robi małe zakupy, które obejmują kilka napakowanych chemią gotowych dań, które można odgrzać w mikrofali, żarcie dla kota, mleko, sok, trochę jabłek i bananów, warzywa potrzebne tylko po to, żeby móc powiedzieć "spójrz, odżywiam się zdrowo", jeżeli Moneypenny wpadnie z wizytą i lody Ben&Jerry's. 

Prawdę mówiąc, nie jest nawet zaskoczony, kiedy wchodzi do apartamentu i widzi zapalone światło oraz płaszcz Bond'a wiszący na wieszaku.

Q potrafi dostosowywać się do sytuacji, a 007 odwiedza go już któryś raz z kolei, więc jest okay.

-Dobry wieczór, 007 - rzuca Q wchodząc do salonu.

Bond stoi przed półką z alkoholami i przygląda im się, jakby miał przed sobą jakąś naprawdę poważną zagadkę. Walther kręci się wokół jego nóg i miauczy przeraźliwie, dopóki mężczyzna nie pochyla się i nie podnosi go z ziemi.

-Napijesz się ze mną, Q? - pyta zamiast powitania.

Q kręci głową i kieruje się do kuchni.

-Nie pijam alkoholu - mówi i zaczyna wypakowywać zakupy na blat.

-Nie? No popatrz. Jak na kogoś, kto nie pije masz zaskakujący zapas wódki, wina i ajerkoniaku.

Q wzrusza ramionami i wcale nie tłumaczy, że każda z tych butelek, była prezentem dla Aarona, który lubił drogie rzeczy, ale był masażystą i nie na wszystko mógł sobie pozwolić. Kiedy Q wyrzucił go z domu, Aaron nie zabrał wszystkich swoich rzeczy, bo był pewny, że Q będzie samotny i na tyle żałosny, żeby pozwolić mu wrócić. Ten cholerny alkohol jest tak drogi, że Q po prostu nie mógł go zostawić. 

-Więc? - kontynuuje Bond ściągając z półki butelkę whisky Springbank Single Malt i podchodząc do wyspy kuchennej. Wciąż trzyma kota, więc Q czuje się trochę surrealistycznie. - Chcę usłyszeć historię która się za tym kryje.

Q parska krótko i chowa sok i mleko do lodówki.

-Chciałbym żeby mój kot potrafił mówić. Jak widzisz, nie wszystkie marzenia się spełniają.

-Może jesteś trzeźwiejącym alkoholikiem?

Q wywraca oczami i podaje agentowi szklankę do whisky.

-Jestem zajętym człowiekiem, 007 - stwierdza bez zawahania. - Nie mam czasu na uzależnienia.

Bond stawia butelkę na blacie i patrzy na Q z góry.

-Nalej mi - rozkazuje władczo.

Q unosi na niego brew.

Walther wierci się w ramionach agenta aż nie przekręca się brzuchem do góry, odrzucając łeb w tył i uchylając pyszczek. Dłoń Bond natychmiast odnajduje miejsca, które powinien podrapać, żeby ten dwulicowy, zapchlony dupek wydał z siebie serię głębokich pomruków.

-Nie sądzisz, że Twoja obecna sytuacja nie jest zbyt korzystna, jeżeli chodzi o wydawanie poleceń?

007 wzrusza ramionami, więc Q wzdycha krótko i łapie za butelkę. Sprawnie nalewa złocisty płyn do szklanki. Bond uśmiecha się krzywo i na moment przestaje głaskać Walther'a, tylko po to, żeby upić łyk alkoholu. 

Q nie jest pewny co czuje, kiedy to widzi. To dziesięcioletnia whisky Aaron'a. Dostał ją od Q na urodziny i był cholernie zachwycony. Uwielbiał patrzeć na każdą z tych cholernych butelek, ale tak naprawdę szalenie wzbraniał się przed otwarciem którejkolwiek z nich. Wolał upijać się tanim, zwietrzałym piwem smakującym, jak ciepłe siki, w towarzystwie równie żałosnych, co on, elementów marginesu społeczeństwa, w zadymionych barach śmierdzących potem i dymem papierosowym.

Bond natomiast nie wydaje się cierpieć z powodu jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia, kiedy wypija całkiem sporo gotówki, w dodatku nie swojej.

Aaron pewnie dostałby szału, gdyby dowiedział się, że Q na to pozwolił.

-Nad czym tak dumasz? - pyta 007, wytrącając go z myśli, które nie mogą prowadzić do niczego dobrego. 

Q prostuje się instynktownie. To nie jest miejsce, ani czas na wspominanie.

-Zastanawiam się, czy zostawienie Cię samego nie będzie zbyt niegrzeczne, ale właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam to gdzieś - kłamie bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale nie ma wątpliwości, co do tego, że Bond go przejrzał. - Możesz zostać, jeżeli chcesz. Czyste ręczniki w szafkach, pokój gościnny wciąż w stanie w jakim go zostawiłeś, piżama na krześle. Myślę, że gdzieś tam powinna być nawet zapasowa szczoteczka do zębów. Zresztą poradzisz sobie, prawda? - pyta Q odwracając się i idąc w kierunku schodów. - Jesteś dużym chłopcem. Dobranoc, 007.

Q nie chce myśleć o tym, jako o ucieczce, ale wie, że właśnie tak wygląda. Problem jest taki, że rzadko pozwala sobie na wspominanie w towarzystwie. Nie wie, jak powinien teraz zareagować, więc odejście wydaje się logicznym wyjściem z sytuacji.

Głos Bond'a dobiega go dopiero, kiedy Q jest w połowie schodów.  

-Dobranoc. Miłych snów, chłopcze.

Q wywraca oczami, ale nie potrafi nie odpowiedzieć.

-Nawzajem, 007 - rzuca i wchodzi na piętro, wciąż czując na sobie spojrzenie lodowych tęczówek agenta.

 

***

 

Q budzi się w środku nocy, słysząc grzmot i dźwięk przypominający drapanie.

Wzdycha cicho, bo mógł to przewidzieć i zostawić drzwi w swojej sypialni otwarte. Walther śmiertelnie boi się burzy, więc każdą spędza w łóżku Q. Najwyraźniej w tej sytuacji Bond wcale mu nie wystarcza.

Q odrzuca pościel i wstaje z łóżka. Podłoga pod jego stopami jest chłodna, więc krzywi się i ziewa.

Elektroniczny zegarek wskazuje 1:47. Po prostu wspaniale.

Nie kłopocze się szukaniem okularów, bo to kwestia wpuszczenia kota do pokoju i powrotu do łóżka. 

Walther ponownie drapie pazurami o drzwi i Q zastanawia się, za ile będzie musiał je wymienić. Co za upierdliwy kocur.

Otwiera drzwi i jasna, rozmazana smuga przemyka obok jego nogi. Pazury kilkukrotnie uderzają o drewniany parkiet, a potem zwierzę wskakuje na łóżko i zakopuje się w pościeli. Q odwraca się i w kolorowych światłach Londynu dostrzega ciemny pyszczek zwrócony w jego stronę, jakby Walther czekał, aż Q wróci do łóżka.

Q przygryza dolną wargę, bo słyszy czyjeś przytłumione głosy z dołu, więc jego ciekawska strona zaczyna rywalizować ze zdrowym rozsądkiem i zmęczeniem.

Bond został na noc, ale z jakiegoś powodu wciąż przebywa w salonie. Być może czegoś potrzebuje. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, kiedy odwiedził Q po raz pierwszy był ranny i potrzebował pomocy. To, że tym razem nie krwawi nie znaczy, że nic mu nie jest.

-Zaraz wrócę - szepce w kierunku Walther'a, a kot w odpowiedzi syczy z irytacją.

Pewnego dnia Q uwierzy, że dupek rzeczywiście go rozumie.

Schody nie wydają z siebie żadnego dźwięku, kiedy Q schodzi po nich na parter.

W apartamencie jest zimno, więc Q odruchowo pociera dłońmi ramiona.

Głosy, które słyszał Q pochodzą z telewizora, co nie jest zaskoczeniem. Podchodzi bliżej i widzi, że Bond leży na plecach na kanapie, z pilotem w dłoni ułożonej na brzuchu. Właściwie 007 śpi, z czego Q zdaje sobie sprawę, dopiero kiedy udaje mu się oderwać wzrok od jego nagiej klatki piersiowej.  

Biało-niebieskie światło telewizora pada na agenta wyostrzając rysy jego twarzy i nadając mu upiornie chorobliwego wyglądu. Q nie może powstrzymać myśl, że pewnie mu zimno, skoro leży tu tak bez koszulki, w samych spodniach dresowych Aaron'a.

Częściowo dlatego, częściowo, żeby przestać gapić się na na wpół nagiego faceta, z którym pracuje, Q wspina się po schodach, wyciąga z szafy w swojej sypialni koc i ponownie schodzi na dół.

Pochyla się, żeby wyjąć pilot z dłoni agenta i wyłączyć telewizor. I właśnie wtedy wszystko zaczyna wariować.

Nawet nie dotyka urządzenia, ale ręka mężczyzny wystrzeliwuje w górę i Q czuje tylko bolesny uścisk dużej dłoni na ramieniu, a potem Bond podnosi się do siadu, zahacza swoją stopą o nogi Q i szarpie nim gwałtownie. Q jest zaskoczony, gdzieś po drodze gubi koc, a jego błędnik wariuje, bo nagle z pozycji pionowej robi się pozycja coraz-bliżej-do-podłogi i kiedy ostatecznie dociera do celu, tył jego głowy grzmoci o parkiet, tak mocno, że na moment oczy uciekają mu w głąb czaszki. Boli tak cholernie, że Q nie reaguje na nic, aż Bond nie zasłania mu ust jedną dłonią i nie zaciska drugiej na jego szyi. To jest moment, w którym do Q dociera, że agent dociska go do podłogi swoim własnym ciałem, jego kolano unieruchamia prawą rękę Q i dusi go, i tak, Q za moment zostanie zamordowany przez gościa, który regularnie wypija whisky jego ex.

Q szarpie się, ale w tej pozycji ledwo może poruszyć nogami i głowa boli go tak mocno, że nie może zebrać myśli, więc tylko obejmuje niezdarnie nadgarstek Bond'a wolną dłonią. Łzy zamazują twarz 007 i być może to dobrze, bo Q widzi tylko nic nie wyrażającą maskę chłodnego profesjonalizmu i nienawidzi tego, że to może być ostatnia rzecz, którą zobaczy.

Pieką go płuca, jego ciało robi się dziwnie odrętwiałe, coś dudni mu w uszach i Q zaciska rozpaczliwie powieki, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to wszystko skończy się właśnie w taki sposób.

A potem Bond robi świszczący, pełen zaskoczenia wdech i puszcza go, odskakując w tył, jakby dotyk Q go parzył. 

Q przekręca się na bok, zaskoczony tym, że nagle może się ruszać, a potem krztusi się, biorąc duży, bolesny oddech. Ból głowy przyprawia go o mdłości i jest absolutnie przerażony tym wszystkim, więc nawet nie próbuje się podnieść, po prostu leżąc i oddychając chrapliwie. Odkrywa, że oprócz bólu głowy i płuc, czuje też dziwne pieczenie, tam gdzie wcześniej była rana postrzałowa, a teraz jest świeża blizna.

-Przepraszam - mówi Bond, brzmiąc, jakby naprawdę było mu przykro. - Cholera, nie chciałem... 

Q nie wie, kiedy Bond podnosi się z ziemi i odchodzi, ale to się dzieje, bo nad jego głową zapala się światło, rażąc go w oczy.

Zanim agent wraca, oddech Kwatermistrza jest prawie w normie, choć ból z tyłu głowy nie ustaje.

-Możesz wstać? - pyta Bond, ale nie czeka na odpowiedź. - Chodź tu.

Q czuje, że 007 obejmuje go, więc stara się współpracować, ale jak tylko staje na własnych nogach, świat zaczyna przechylać się lewo i usuwać spod jego stóp.

-Spokojnie - mówi miękko Bond, przyciskając go do siebie mocno i Q odkrywa, że sam rozpaczliwie trzyma się jego silnych ramion. - Nie chciałem Cię atakować, czy coś. Przepraszam.

Q kiwa głową i krzywi się, bo każdy ruch równa się fali mdlącego bólu. Być może w innej sytuacji byłby bardziej zaabsorbowany ciepłym, silnym ciałem, do którego jest przyciśnięty, ale teraz może myśleć tylko o tym, że zwymiotowanie na Agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości nie jest najlepszą rzeczą jaką może zrobić.

007 pomaga mu dotrzeć do kanapy i to tylko kwestia dwóch kroków, ale Q nie może zapanować nad własnym ciałem i zaczyna zastanawiać się jakim cudem kiedykolwiek wcześniej udało mu się poruszać nogami w skoordynowany sposób.

Q siada i natychmiast wyciąga drżącą dłoń w kierunku głównego zbiorowiska bólu z tyłu swojej głowy. 

-Nie - mówi 007 odciągając rękę Q. Jego dłoń jest duża, ciepła i silna, ale przy tym delikatna. - Nie dotykaj. Pokaż mi.

Bond obejmuje jego kark i zmusza go do pochylenia głowy.

Q przymyka powieki, bo wszystko przed jego oczami wciąż faluje.

-Słabo mi - szepce, czując ciepłe place przeczesujące jego włosy.

-Wiem - przyznaje Bond. - Mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę. Możesz mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu. Daj mi się ubrać i pojedziemy do szpitala.

Q kręci głową.

-Nie.

-Q, posłuchaj, to może być coś poważnego, rozumiesz?

Q podnosi na niego spojrzenie i oblizuje spierzchnięte usta.

-Jest w porządku - mówi. - To tylko ból głowy i mdłości.

007 zaciska zęby, a potem wyciąga dłonie w kierunku jego twarzy i Q nie wie o co chodzi, dopóki Bond nie ociera kciukami jego łez.

-Nie jesteś w stanie ustać na nogach.

-Daj mi dziesięć minut i przebiegnę maraton - kłamie Q. Ze swoją kondycją dostałby palpitacji serca zaraz na starcie. - Muszę tylko... prześpię to i będzie okay.

-A jeżeli nie?

-Dam Ci znać. Jeżeli coś będzie nie tak, będziesz pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowie.

Bond przez moment milczy i Q widzi, że mężczyzna rozważa wrzucenie go do samochodu i zawiezienie do szpitala wbrew jego woli. Właściwie, Q nie kłamie. Z minuty na minutę czuje się lepiej i choć wciąż jest mu słabo i niedobrze, to przynajmniej świat przestał wirować.

Przygryza dolną wargę i walczy ze sobą i swoim spojrzeniem usilnie próbującym zjechać w dół. Ponieważ, cholera, jest na co popatrzeć.

W akcie desperacji Q spuszcza wzrok na własne kolana.

Bond jeszcze przez moment zastanawia się, a potem prostuje się i odchodzi.

Q jest tak zaskoczony, że przez moment kompletnie się nie rusza.

007 wraca po kilku minutach.

-Popatrz na mnie, Q - mówi i Q spełnia polecenie.

Bond patrzy mu prosto w oczy i wzdycha cicho. 

-Jeżeli w nocy obudzisz się i będziesz czuł, że coś jest nie tak, masz mnie zawołać. Najlepiej nawet nie wstawaj z łóżka. 

Q przytakuje.

Bond trzyma paczkę zamrożonych warzyw.

-Pokaż mi to - mówi siadając na kanapie obok Q.

Kwatermistrz posłusznie pochyla głowę, ale 007 ma inny pomysł.

Dosłownie obraca go, tak że Q siedzi przodem do oparcia kanapy, a potem przyciąga w swoją stronę, obejmując go i delikatnie przykładając zimny okład do jego głowy. 

To nie może być najwygodniejsza pozycja, właściwie Q czuje napięte mięśnie Bond'a, który utrzymuje ciężar ich obu. Nie ma pojęcia co zrobić z rękami i nie może przestać zastanawiać się o czym myśli agent. Czuje bicie jego serca, co jest tylko kolejnym znakiem, mówiącym, że są zbyt blisko siebie, żeby to było okay. Mimo to po prostu odpuszcza sobie wszelkie protesty i przymyka powieki, opierając policzek o bark 007. Właściwie jest tak zmęczony, że nie ma nawet sił na bycie zażenowanym tym, jak bardzo podoba mu się ta sytuacja.

Jest śpiący, ale nie zasypia. Dotyk ciepłego ciała, monotonny stukot kropel deszczu uderzających o szyby i chłód okładu uśmierzający ból głowy, odprężają go i wprowadzają w stan półświadomości.

Nie jest pewien ile czasu mija, zanim zimna woda z rozmrażającej się paczki warzyw spływa po dłoni Bond'a i kapie na kark Q, otrzeźwiając go tym.

Kwatermistrz podskakuje z zaskoczenia i powoli wyplątuje się z uścisku silnych ramion.

Bond pozwala mu na to, ale wciąż trzyma dłoń w okolicy talii Q, co jest dziwnie dekoncentrujące.

-Pójdę się już położyć - informuje agenta, ale ten nie pozwala mu się podnieść.

-Nie. Zaczekaj na mnie. Odłożę to do zamrażarki i odprowadzę Cię. _Nie wejdziesz_ sam po schodach.

Q wzdycha cicho i przytakuje pocierając kąciki oczu.

Bond podnosi się i idzie do kuchni, a Q czekając na jego powrót wyłącza telewizor, pilotem podniesionym z podłogi. Właściwie widzi też koc, ale nie ma ani siły, ani nawet ochoty na sprzątanie go. Agent wraca i pomaga mu się podnieść.

Poruszanie się jest prostsze, ale 007 miał rację. Q w życiu nie dotarłby do sypialni sam.

Bond pomaga mu wejść po schodach, otwiera drzwi do jego pokoju i nie puszcza go dopóki Q nie siada na łóżku.

-Dobranoc, 007 - mruczy Q zakopując się w pościeli. Na poduszce obok niego śpi Walther.

-Dobranoc, Q. I jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Q wzdycha miękko i przymyka powieki.

-W porządku. Nie gniewam się - stwierdza nieprzytomnie i zasypia, zanim Bond ma szansę powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woda jest chodna, ale nie lodowato zimna. Obmywa jego stopy i to jest naprawdę dobre, więc Q bez zastanowienia wchodzi głębiej i zatrzymuje się dopiero, kiedy woda sięga do jego pasa.
> 
> Oddycha głęboko, czując ten nowy, cudowny zapach świeżości. Przed sobą ma połacie błękitnej wody i nieba, które wydają się być jednością. Q oblizuje wargi, wlepia wzrok w ledwo widoczną linię horyzontu i nie może się nie zastanowić, czy gdyby dotarł w tamto miejsce zobaczyłby coś innego. Może jakiś jacht, lub statek.
> 
> Może mógłbym dotknąć nieba, myśli, choć dobrze wie, jak działa to zjawisko.
> 
> Powinien to sprawdzić. Tak. Sprawdzenie tego jest cholernie dobrym pomysłem.
> 
> Robi powolny krok w przód, a potem kolejny i kiedy jest w połowie następnego, dwie duże, niewątpliwie męskie, dłonie obejmują jego biodra.

Rozdział 12

 

Q budzi się, bo coś uderza go lekko w nos.

Jest nieco zdezorientowany i zaspany, więc tylko macha ręką przed twarzą i odwraca się na drugi bok.

Właściwie prawie zasypia ponownie, kiedy czuje szarpanie za włosy.

-Jezu Chryste - mamrocze pod nosem z irytacją. - Odwal się, Walther.

W odpowiedzi kot wydaje z siebie przeciągłe miauknięcie i jeszcze raz szarpie loki Q.

-Dupek - syczy mężczyzna i odwraca się, żeby podrapać zwierzaka po brzuchu. - Nienawidzę Cię.

Walther mruczy wyciągając się i uderzając łapką w policzek Q.

-Chodź - mówi mężczyzna siadając na brzegu łóżka. - Pora na śniadanie.

Podnosi się i to wystarcza, żeby przypomniał sobie, co dokładnie stało się w nocy. 

Ziemia usuwa mu się spod nóg i Q nie upada tylko dlatego, że przytrzymuje się szafki nocnej. Ból uderza w niego nagle i jest ogłuszający, ale jednocześnie o wiele lżejszy niż kiedy siedział na kanapie przyciśnięty do klatki piersiowej 007. Cholera.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak bardzo zażenowany.

Kiedy świat przestaje wirować, a ból zmienia się w uporczywe pulsowanie, Q bierze głęboki oddech i prostuje się. Walther trąca nosem o jego dłoń, więc mężczyzna bierze go na ręce i wychodzi z sypialni. 

Już po wyjściu z pokoju czuje smakowite zapachy rozchodzące się po całym apartamencie. Schody pokonuje powoli, jedną ręką trzymając się balustrady, drugą obejmując Walther'a.

-Dzień dobry - mówi Bond wesoło, ale Q nigdzie go nie widzi. 

Pochyla się i puszcza Walther'a na podłogę.

Na patelni smaży się jajecznica na boczku z pomidorami i cebulką, ale 007 nie ma na widoku. Q marszczy brwi i podchodzi bliżej, bo jakoś nie chce mu się wierzyć, żeby agent od tak zostawił wszystko i wyszedł. Ostatecznie prawie dostaje zawału, kiedy przechyla się przez wyspę kuchenną i znajduje Bond'a na podłodze, robiącego pompki, jakby to było coś, co robi każdego dnia przygotowując posiłki. I wciąż nie ma na sobie koszulki.

-Czy ty jesteś normalny? - pyta Q wywracając oczami i siadając na wysokim krześle.

Bond podnosi się i błyska w jego stronę szerokim uśmiechem, a potem bierze w dłoń plastikową łopatkę i miesza jajecznicę. Jego oddech jest równy i spokojny, a na ciele nie ma nawet kropli potu.

Na blacie obok niego, Q dostrzega swój kubek z wkładką, do parzenia herbaty.

-Dobrze się spało? - pyta agent, sięgając po przyprawy.

-Tak - odpowiada Q, mimowolnie zjeżdżając spojrzeniem po plecach 007. Widzi, jak jego mięśnie poruszają się pod przyjemnie opaloną skórą, kiedy mężczyzna doprawia jajecznicę, drepcząc w miejscu, rozciągając się i pogwizdując. Właściwie Bond porusza się bez przerwy, jakby miał w sobie jakąś nieskończoną, uwierającą go od środka, energię. To dość fascynujące zjawisko. Jego skóra jest pokryta jasnymi, cienkimi bliznami i Q zastanawia się jak by to było móc ich dotknąć i posmakować. - Nawet bardzo. Walther mnie obudził.

-Mądry kocur - komentuje Bond i ściąga pokrywkę z kubka z herbatą. - Zdążysz jeszcze wziąć prysznic, zanim wszystko będzie gotowe.

-Okay - mówi Q i podnosi się.

Prysznic może być dobrym pomysłem. Być może Bond zdąży się ubrać, zanim Q wróci i nie będzie już więcej problemów z dziwacznymi pomysłami.

Zanim odchodzi, nasypuje trochę karmy i nalewa wody do misek Walther'a.

-Jeżeli coś się stanie, zawołaj mnie - rzuca Bond.

-Jasne - odpowiada Q bez wahania, ale pieprzyć to. Nie ma możliwości, żeby pozwolił mu wparować do łazienki, kiedy będzie nagi.

-Mówię serio - nalega agent.

-Pewnie. Nikt tego nie kwestionuje - Q macha na niego ręką i wchodzi na piętro.

Bierze szybki prysznic, myje zęby i ubiera się, a kiedy ponownie pojawia się w kuchni, 007 siedzi już na krześle i dolewa mleka do swojej kawy.

-Widzę, że to będzie bardzo pracowity dzień - mówi z rozbawieniem, kiedy Q podchodzi bliżej i zajmuje swoje miejsce. Bond przeciągnął jedno z wysokich, barowych krzeseł na drugą stronę wyspy kuchennej, więc siedzą na przeciwko siebie.

Q spogląda na swoje ubranie i wywraca oczami.

To dzień wolny, więc po prostu zamienił spodnie dresowe, w których spał na spodnie dresowe, w których chodzi po domu i zarzucił na siebie zieloną koszulkę, która pamięta czasy studenckie.

-Jeżeli coś Ci się nie podoba, możesz po prostu nie patrzeć.

Na kilka sekund coś dziwnego pojawia się na twarzy Bond'a, a potem mężczyzna uśmiecha się krzywo i podsuwa mu kubek herbaty.

-Zrobiona zgodnie z instrukcjami - mówi i miesza swoją kawę. - Mam nadzieję, że nie schrzaniłem tego za bardzo.

Q uśmiecha się kącikami ust i próbuje jajecznicy, zaraz po tym upijając łyk herbaty.

-O minutę za późno oddzieliłeś liście od naparu - informuje agenta, chociaż to wierutne kłamstwo. - Ale jeżeli to Cię pocieszy, jajecznica jest idealna.

Bond uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem, chowając grymas za kubkiem kawy.

-Cieszy mnie, że chociaż w tej kwestii Cię nie zawiodłem - żartuje mężczyzna. - Mleko? Cukier?

Q kręci przecząco głową i zrzuca kawałek bekonu na podłogę.

Walther pojawia się w sekundę i porywa go gdzieś na drugi koniec apartamentu.

Przez moment jedzą w milczeniu i Q nie podnosi wzroku znad swojego talerza, bo czuje, że Bond wbija w niego swoje błękitne spojrzenie, a potem cisza zostaje przerwana przez pełen zrozumienia pomruk.

Q spogląda na agenta i unosi pytająco brew.

-Już wiem o co chodzi - mówi Bond, jakby to wyjaśniało cokolwiek. - Z Tobą. Gdzie Twoje okulary?

Q mruga ze zdziwieniem i upija herbatę.

-Na górze. Nie potrzebuję ich do jedzenia.

-Nie? - pyta Bond uśmiechając się krzywo, a potem podnosi lewą rękę i pokazuje ją Q. - Ile palców widzisz?

Q jęczy teatralnie.

-Błagam, nie. Nie jesteśmy już w szkole średniej.

-Dla Ciebie to wcale nie tak dawno - stwierdza złośliwie mężczyzna. - Wyglądasz bez nich inaczej - dodaje po chwili.

Q wzrusza ramionami.

-Może. Nigdy nie zwróciłem na to uwagi.

Q kończy jajecznicę, po czym wstaje, z zamiarem włożenia brudnych naczyń do zmywarki. 

-Zaczekaj - mówi Bond i także podnosi się z krzesła. - Ja to zrobię. Ty sobie usiądź i odpocznij.

Q uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem i ponownie siada.

-Gdybym wiedział, że wystarczy dać Ci się poddusić, żebyś zaczął być miły, zrobiłbym to już dawno temu.

Spokój i odprężenie natychmiast znika z twarzy agenta.

-Przepraszam - powtarza po raz setny i Q automatycznie czuje zalewające go poczucie winy.

-Chryste, tylko żartowałem - mówi. - Nic mi nie jest, prawda? Poza tym, to była częściowo moja wina.

007 zbiera z blatu naczynia i odwraca się do Q tyłem, żeby móc zapakować je do zmywarki. 

-To, że na razie dobrze się czujesz, nie znaczy, że wszystko jest w porządku - stwierdza poważnie. - Wciąż myślę, że powinieneś iść do lekarza.

-No cóż, w takim razie dobrze, że przez większość czasu, mam gdzieś, co sobie myślisz - odpowiada Q bez namysłu.

Bond parska z rozbawieniem i zatrzaskuje klapę zmywarki.

-Bezczelny gówniarz - komentuje i odwraca się w jego stronę.

Q obejmuje dłońmi kubek i uśmiecha się lekko.

-Dzięki za śniadanie - mówi wstając z krzesła. - Możesz zostać ile będziesz chciał, ale ja muszę trochę popracować. 

Bond robi kilka szybkich kroków i obejmuje nadgarstek Q, zatrzymując go w miejscu.

-Czego w słowach "dzień wolny", nie rozumiesz?

-Nie lubię dni wolnych, bo mnie nudzą - odpowiada Q spokojnie. - Mógłbyś mnie puścić?

Bond kręci głową.

-Nie. Po pierwsze, nawet jeżeli nie masz wstrząśnienia mózgu, wciąż powinieneś odpoczywać. Po drugie, nie ma szans, żebyś przepracował pierwszy od lat, dzień wolny.

Q oburza się śmiertelnie.

-Nic nie wiesz o moich dniach wolnych - stwierdza buntowniczo. - Lubię swoją pracę, więc wykonuję ją nawet kiedy nie muszę. To się nazywa powołanie.

-To się nazywa pracoholizm - poprawia go mężczyzna, a potem ściąga z powrotem na krzesło. - Daj mi obejrzeć swoją głowę.

Q wzdycha i uśmiecha się pod nosem.

-Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy przekwalifikowałeś się na lekarza.

Bond staje za Q i wplata ciepłe palce w jego włosy.

-To dobrze dla mnie - mówi szukając miejsca, którym Q uderzył w podłogę. - Podobno nie lubisz lekarzy.

-Rozmawiałeś z Eve? - Q marszczy brwi. - Poskarżyła Ci się?

-Rozmawiałem z pielęgniarką, która zadzwoniła, kiedy Cię wypuścili. Nienawidzą Cię tam.

Q parska cicho śmiechem i nie odpowiada.

-Masz mokre włosy - zrzędzi 007. - Nikt Cię nie nauczył, że po prysznicu musisz wysuszyć głowę, bo możesz zostać zapalenia płuc, czy coś?

Kwatermistrz ma ciętą odpowiedź na końcu języka, ale nie mów nic, bo Bond naciska idealnie na punkt, którym Q przygrzmocił w drewniany parkiet i nagle świat robi się rozmazany, przez wilgoć, która pojawia się w jego oczach.

Q syczy, szarpie się i pewnie spadłby z krzesła, gdyby silna dłoń, na jego barku, nie przytrzymała go w miejscu.

-Wybacz - mówi Bond i kciukiem pociera jego kark. -  Znowu. Masz guza wielkości piłeczki pingpongowej.

Q krzywi się i wyciąga rękę, chcąc sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście jest tak źle, ale Bond uderza go lekko w dłoń.

-Zostaw. Zdecydowanie nie będziesz dzisiaj pracować - stwierdza i obraca Q w swoją stronę. - Już ja tego dopilnuje. Położysz się na kanapie i będziesz oglądać filmy, które dla Ciebie wybiorę. Jasne?

-Mogę pracować na leżąco - mówi Q niepewnie, ale 007 posyła mu spojrzenie, które jasno mówi, co mężczyzna myśli o tym pomyśle. - Okay, jak chcesz. Co nie zmienia faktu, że histeryzujesz.

Bond uśmiecha się krzywo, a potem podciąga Q w górę.

-Lecisz na kanapę.

 

***

 

Q zasypia gdzieś w połowie _Ojca Chrzestnego_ , mniej więcej dziesięć minut, po tym, jak Bond zaczyna masować jego prawą stopę, przesuwając ciepłymi palcami po jej podeszwie. Być może powinien zaprotestować, a raczej na pewno powinien, ale to przestało mieć znaczenie odkąd 007 kazał mu się położyć, przykrył go kocem, który w nocy Q przyniósł ze swojej sypialni, wciągnął jego stopy na swoje kolana i puścił film, który Q oglądał tak wiele razy, że mógłby wypowiadać kwestie razem z bohaterami.

Dłonie Bond'a są ciepłe, szorstkie i duże. Jego palce sprawnie przesuwają się po stopach Q, pewnie uciskając odpowiednie punkty i Q nie jest nawet pewien, kiedy zaczyna odpływać.

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamięta, jest to, że Walther zwija się w kłębek tuż przy jego brzuchu, więc Q wplata palce w jasną, miękką sierść zwierzaka i to jest koniec jego świadomości.

Śni o morzu, co nie jest do końca normalne, bo nie nienawidzi morza. Woda jest zimna, a plaża pełna irytujących turystów, ze swoimi wrzeszczącymi dziećmi. Zawsze jest wietrznie i śmierdzi smażonymi rybami i morską wodą.

Ale tym razem jest inaczej.

Q stoi sam na ciepłym, złocistym piasku i jedyną rzeczą, którą słyszy jest szum fal. W powietrzu unosi się przyjemny zapach, który kojarzy mu się ze świeżością. Nie ma turystów, parasoli, stoisk ze smażonym żarciem ani ratowników bez przerwy dmuchających w swoje gwizdki.

Woda ma najbardziej niesamowity, cudowny odcień błękitu, jaki Q widział w swoim życiu. Jest tak czysta, że na horyzoncie zlewa się z niebem, pozbawionym choćby jednej chmurki.

Ciepły wiatr uderza w Q, wydymając rozpiętą koszulę i mierzwiąc jego włosy.

To miejsce jest absurdalnie piękne i wspaniałe, otoczone przez wysokie wydmy  i Q zastanawia się, jak przeżył prawie trzydzieści lat dusząc się ogromnych, brudnych metropoliach. 

Woda wygląda wspaniale, więc Q przygryza wargę i niepewnie ściąga koszulę. Pochyla się i odkłada ubranie na piasek, ale wiatr natychmiast porywa tkaninę i jasny materiał wygina się i wiruje w powietrzu uciekając spoza zasięgu rąk Q. To dziwnie uspokajający widok, więc rozebranie się z reszty ubrań jest łatwe. Q upuszcza je na piasek i rusza przed siebie.

Woda jest chodna, ale nie lodowato zimna. Obmywa jego stopy i to jest naprawdę dobre, więc Q bez zastanowienia wchodzi głębiej i zatrzymuje się dopiero, kiedy woda sięga do jego pasa.

Oddycha głęboko, czując ten nowy, cudowny zapach świeżości. Przed sobą ma połacie błękitnej wody i nieba, które wydają się być jednością. Q oblizuje wargi, wlepia wzrok w ledwo widoczną linię horyzontu i nie może się nie zastanowić, czy gdyby dotarł w tamto miejsce zobaczyłby coś innego. Może jakiś jacht, lub statek.

 _Może mógłbym dotknąć nieba_ , myśli, choć dobrze wie, jak działa to zjawisko.

Powinien to sprawdzić. Tak. Sprawdzenie tego jest cholernie dobrym pomysłem.

Robi powolny krok w przód, a potem kolejny i kiedy jest w połowie następnego, dwie duże, niewątpliwie męskie, dłonie obejmują jego biodra.   

To powinno być przerażające, Q powinien zacząć krzyczeć i szarpać się, ale nie robi tego. Jego ciało zatrzymuje się i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, ogarnia go spokój. 

-Chcę to sprawdzić - mówi Q cicho i jego głos jest niemal niesłyszalny pośród szumu fal.

Osoba za nim nie odpowiada, ale przesuwa dłonie z jego bioder na talię i rozgrzane słońcem ciało Q drży w kontakcie z chłodną wodą skapującą z rąk nieznajomego. Niejasno uświadamia sobie, że nie słyszał plusku wody, kiedy ten ktoś się zbliżał.

Q jest zupełnie nagi i to powinno być zawstydzające, ale takie nie jest. Ma wrażenie, że to zupełnie normalne, naturalne, jakby w towarzystwie tego człowieka nie musiał się niczego bać ani wstydzić. Jakby był zupełnie akceptowany, pod każdym względem.

Wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy szeroka, silna klatka piersiowa przylega do jego pleców. Ich ciała idealnie do siebie pasują i Q jest tak zaskoczony tym uczuciem ciepła wzbierającym się gdzieś na dnie żołądka, że przez moment nie może nawet myśleć.

Chce się obrócić i zobaczyć kto za nim stoi, ale jego ciało go nie słucha, więc jedynie unosi ręce i dotyka dłoni mężczyzny, kiedy te przesuwają się na jego brzuch. Czuje gorący oddech pieszczący jego skórę, więc mimowolnie odchyla głowę w bok i jęczy, kiedy wilgotne usta atakują jego szyję.

Q zamyka oczy, pozwala, żeby prawa dłoń mężczyzny przesunęła się w górę jego ciała i odchyliła jego głowę w tył, i wzdycha cicho, kiedy wąskie usta wyciskają na jego wargach mocny pocałunek. Ramiona owinięte wokół niego, rozluźniają się trochę, więc Q w końcu odwraca się i sam obejmuje kark mężczyzny, pozwalając mu na pogłębienie pocałunku. Czuje tylko gorące pragnienie zbierające się gdzieś w dole jego brzucha i przekonanie o tym, że jest całkowicie bezpieczny, tu w ramionach obcego człowieka, pośrodku miejsca, w którym jest pierwszy raz w życiu. 

Jego ciało drży, a z gardła wydobywają się ciche pomruki, kiedy duże dłonie wędrują po jego plecach i biodrach, a gorący, giętki język pieści wnętrze jego ust. Są do siebie przyciśnięci całymi ciałami, więc Q czuje, że mężczyzna jest tak samo podniecony, jak on.

Nie otwiera oczu, nawet kiedy odrywają się od siebie i usta nieznajomego spływają w dół jego ciała, na szyję. Odchyla głowę w tył, żeby dać mu większy dostęp i jęczy cicho, kiedy duże dłonie zaciskają się na jego pośladkach.

-Cholera - szepce ochryple, kiedy mężczyzna wysysa na jego skórze szlak malinek.

Otwiera oczy i przesuwając dłońmi po jego barkach, przytrzymuje się jego ramion. Patrzy w niebo i tak, stwierdza nieprzytomnie, to dokładnie ten sam odcień, który mają oczy Bond'a.

Ta myśl jest tak dziwna, absurdalna i przerażająca, że Q się budzi.

Jego ciało szarpie się i otwiera oczy i tak naprawdę potrzebuje chwili, żeby zrozumieć co dokładnie się dzieje.

-W porządku? - pyta Bond z nutą zaniepokojenia w głosie, więc prawdopodobnie sądzi, że Q miał koszmar. Być może nawet wierzy, że mara senna miała związek z napaścią Koreańczyków. 

Q nawet nie zastanawia się, kiedy wydaje z siebie potwierdzający pomruk.

Z jakiegoś powodu 007 leży na kanapie za nim, jego ciężkie ramię jest przerzucone przez talię Q i kiedy Q spogląda w dół widzi, że Bond ma w dłoni pilot i przeskakuje z kanału na kanał. 

Dzielą ich koc i ubrania, ale to wciąż nie jest okay.

Q pamięta swój sen i to jest tak bardzo nieodpowiednie i zawstydzające, że coś skręca się w jego wnętrzu.

Bond w końcu wybiera kanał, na którym leci film, którego Q nigdy wcześniej nie widział, więc stara się skupić na nim uwagę, ale nie może nie zauważyć, że mężczyzna wciąż nie zabrał ręki i ułożył się tak, że teraz jego oddech porusza włosami Q.

Nie ma pojęcia, co powinien ze sobą zrobić, więc po prostu leży spokojnie, bo gdyby teraz wstał, Bond mógłby uznać to za ucieczkę i pewnie kpiłby sobie z niego przez kolejne pięć lat.    

007 na pewno nie zachowywałby się w ten szalony sposób, gdyby wiedział, że Q nie gustuje w krągłych, kobiecych kształtach. Być może nigdy więcej nie odwiedziłby go w domu i raczej nie byłby taki swobodny w naruszaniu przestrzeni osobistej Q. Na pewno pohamowałby się ze swoimi dziwacznymi zapędami, gdyby tylko wiedział, że Q już teraz jest odrobinę zbyt zafascynowany barwą jego oczu. 

To może być dobry sposób na pozbycie się mężczyzny.

Q mógłby mu powiedzieć, że jest bardziej homo niż hetero, rzucić jakimś bardzo nieodpowiednim żarcikiem i być może nawet wyrazić swoje zainteresowanie osobą Agenta Specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości.

Q przygryza dolną wargę i wbija wzrok w lewy, dolny róg telewizora.

Nie zrobi tego.

Nie dlatego, że boi się reakcji Bond'a, dyskryminacji, czy innych bzdur. Nie ma rzeczy, która obchodziła by go mniej, niż zdanie gościa, który mu nie płaci. Q po prostu nie robi takich rzeczy. Nie chodzi na parady równości, nie chce adoptować dziecka, ani nie domaga się prawa do ślubu. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest mu potrzebna do szczęścia, więc po prostu zostawia to innym. 

Q jest tak pogrążony we własnych myślach, że na początku nawet nie zauważa, że Bond zasnął. Oddech, który Q czuje w swoich włosach zwalnia i staje się głębszy, dłoń, którą 007 trzyma pilota rozluźnia się i urządzenie spada na kanapę.

Q widzi w tym swoją szansę. Zakładając oczywiście, że nie zostanie ponownie zaatakowany, jak tylko głębiej odetchnie.

Ma całkiem spore doświadczenie, jeżeli chodzi o wymykanie się z łózek, więc właściwie idzie mu całkiem nieźle.

Wysuwa się spod ciężkiego, silnego ramienia i tym razem nie ryzykuje prób przykrywania agenta. Po prostu zostawia koc na kanapie, tam gdzie sam wcześniej leżał, wyłącza telewizor i dokonuje bardzo strategicznego odwrotu.  

Nie jest pewien, jak bardzo naciągnięta jest granica relacji jego i Bond'a, ale kiedy pęknie, oboje będą o tym wiedzieć.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 13

 

 

Q zbiega po schodach z papierosem w dłoni, krzywo zawiązanym krawatem i wilgotnymi włosami, mając dosłownie siedem minut na wyjście z domu, jeżeli chce dotrzeć do pracy na czas. Jeszcze nie zdążył zamówić taksówki, poza tym nawet zabiegany i roztargniony czuje smakowite zapachy będące zapewne dziełem Bond'a. Prawie zabija się, kiedy Walther pojawia się znikąd dokładnie w miejscu, w którym Q chce postawić stopę.

-Cholerny pchlarz - mamrocze pod nosem odzyskując równowagę.   

-Nie wiedziałem, że palisz - mówi Bond zza wyspy kuchennej, ale Q tylko macha na niego lewą ręką, prawą po raz setny odwiązując krawat i jednocześnie starając się utrzymać papierosa w ustach. - Nie sądziłem, że w twoim wieku ktokolwiek sprzeda Ci jakikolwiek wyrób tytoniowy.

Q wywraca oczami i ostatecznie rezygnuje z żałosnych prób doprowadzenia się do porządku. Zamiast tego wyciąga z kieszeni telefon z zamiarem zamówienia taksówki.

-To chyba nie jest Twój najlepszy dzień, co?

Q rzuca Bond'owi rozeźlone spojrzenie i podchodzi bliżej, żeby strzepnąć popiół do zlewu. Na blacie kuchennym dostrzega jedną z wielu książek, które kupił, ale których nie zdążył jeszcze przeczytać. 

-To jest bardzo zły dzień - mówi z irytacją, a potem po drugiej stronie linii odzywa się uprzejmy kobiecy głos, więc Q wita się i zaczyna zamawiać taksówkę starając się nie brzmieć przy tym, jak zrzędliwy dupek. Jest w połowie podawania swojego adresu, kiedy Bond wyciąga telefon z jego dłoni i rozłącza się.   

-Nigdzie nie pójdziesz dopóki nie zjesz śniadania - informuje go 007 brzmiąc całkiem poważnie.

Q nie jest pewien, czy to coś, co zbiera się w jego wnętrzu jest irytacją, czy paniką.

-Nie żartuj sobie - rzuca. - Nie mam na to czasu.

-Śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia, chłopcze - mówi mężczyzna oddając mu telefon. -  Więc je zjesz, a potem odwiozę Cię do pracy. 

Q wdycha cicho i chowa telefon z powrotem do kieszeni.

Bond ma ten swój władczy, pewny siebie wyraz twarzy, więc Q nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości, co do tego, że decyzja została już podjęta. 

-Spóźnię się - próbuje jeszcze raz, choć wie, że to zupełnie bezowocne.

-O ile dobrze rozumiem hierarchię w MI6, to Ty jesteś szefem Q Branch. Nie musisz nawet się tam pojawiać. 

Q wywraca oczami, odkręca kran i gasi papierosa pod bieżącą wodą. 

-Przykro mi, że muszę Cię o tym poinformować, ale się mylisz. To nie działa w ten sposób - mówi i wyrzuca peta do kosza pod zlewem.  

Bond tylko prycha pod nosem i wskazuje Q krzesło przy wyspie kuchennej. 

-Siadaj, mądralo. Dzisiaj szef kuchni serwuje tosty francuskie na słodko. 

 

***

 

Q jest zajęty próbami wyciśnięcia funduszy na nowy projekt, z i tak bestialsko nadwyrężonego budżetu Q Branch, kiedy Moneypenny wpada gwałtownie do jego biura i rzuca w niego ołówkiem, - lub długopisem, Q nie ma czasu żeby się przyjrzeć - przed tym niemalże taranując kilku pracowników Q Branch. 

Na całe szczęście, jest na tyle mila, żeby zamknąć drzwi zanim zaczyna na niego pokrzykiwać, co nie zmienia faktu że wszyscy się na nich gapią. 

No dobra. Być może "pokrzykiwać" to nie do końca dobre określenie, bo Eve wydaje z siebie niskie warczące odgłosy, ale Q wciąż jest całkowicie zdezorientowany ołówkiem/długopisem, którym został zaatakowany.    

I właściwie ogląda się za siebie, szukając miejsca, w którym wylądował przedmiot, pocierając dłonią miejsce na szyi, w którą został trafiony, ale kobieta nabzdycza się jeszcze bardziej, więc Q po prostu odpuszcza.

-Co do cholery? 

Moneypenny opiera jedną dłoń na biodrze, palcem drugiej celując prosto między jego oczy. 

-Mogłabym zapytać o to samo, dupku - wyrzuca z siebie kobieta. - Czy nie ma niczego, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?

Q unosi na nią brew. 

-Nie, nie bardzo. Chyba, że koniecznie musisz wiedzieć, co jadłem wczoraj na kolację. 

-O mój Boże! Jak na faceta z _takim_ mózgiem, jesteś zupełnie nieodpowiedzialny!

-I co to miało niby znaczyć?

Moneypenny tupie nogą, co jest dość niespodziewane, zważywszy na to, że jest dorosłą kobietą. 

-Czy wiesz, jak bardzo _niebezpieczne_ jest to, co wyprawiasz?

 -Jeżeli mówisz teraz o sprawach z Manhattanu, to...

-Niby dlaczego wyskakujesz teraz z Manhattanem?!

-Więc, o co Ci chodzi?!

-O Bond'a!

Prawdę mówiąc, Q odrobinę się zapowietrza, ponieważ niby, co do tego wszystkiego ma 007. 

-Niby, co do tego wszystkiego ma 007? 

-Może ty mi powiesz?! Widziałam, jak rano wysiadłeś z jego auta. Spóźniłeś się, a on zwiózł Cię do pracy, więc wnioski są chyba oczywiste, prawda?!

Bogu dzięki za dźwiękoszczelny gabinet. 

-Eve...

-Nie przerywaj mi. Wiem, że teraz możesz sądzić, że to dobry pomysł, ale uwierz mi, że to nie prawda. On nie jest... powinieneś znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto będzie dla Ciebie dobry, Q. Na przykład kogoś takiego, jak Sam z księgowości. 

Zmieszanie, niedowierzanie i jakaś nuta buntu miesza się, gdzieś w okolicy żołądka Q. 

-Chryste, nie będziemy teraz rozmawiać o cholernym Samie z księgowości, jasne? - wybucha. - Nie mam pojęcia, co dokładnie wyobrażasz sobie na temat mój i agenta 007, ale możesz być pewna, że to nie prawda. On po prostu... 

-Jest całkowicie oszałamiający i nie jesteś jedynym, który dał się na to nabrać, ale...

-Jest samotny - przerywa jej gwałtownie Q, powstrzymując się przed zerwaniem z krzesła. - Czy coś - dodaje niezgrabnie.

Słowa Q wyraźnie wybijają kobietę z rytmu, więc Q korzystając z tego, że na moment zamilkła, kontynuuje. 

-Najwyraźniej lubi moje mieszkanie i mojego kota. Przychodzi czasem i po prostu siedzi na kanapie oglądając telewizor, albo czyta moje książki. Czasem gotuje i zostaje na noc. To nie jest... nic nie stosownego, okay? 

Moneypenny opada na krzesło na przeciwko biurka Q.

-Więc wy nie...

-Chryste, nie. Nie mów o tym nikomu. 

Eve kiwa powoli głową. 

-Dobrze, ja... Jesteś pewien, że to nie jakiś wielki podstęp?

Q wzrusza lekko ramionami, bo już wielokrotnie się nad tym zastanawiał. 

-Nie wiem - przyznaje. -Nie jest taki zły. Nie przeszkadza mi i dobrze gotuje, więc jest okay. Śpi w pokoju gościnnym. 

Kobieta zaplata ramiona na piersi i na kilka sekund zaciska usta. W jej ciemnych oczach lśnią niepokój i troska.

-Uważaj na niego, dobrze, Q? On... czasem nawet nie wie, że robi komuś krzywdę. 

Q wywraca oczami.

-Jeżeli boisz się, że się zakocham, to możesz być spokojna - kłamie Q. - 007 nie jest w moim typie. 

Moneypenny kiwa głową, przeprasza go za ten spektakularny wybuch i wychodzi.

 

***

 

Kiedy tej nocy Q wraca do domu, prawie spodziewa się znaleźć Bond'a na swojej kanapie, z kotem na kolanach i szklanką whisky w dłoni, ale jego tam nie ma.

Jest za to kartka leżąca na wyspie kuchennej, zapisana okrągłymi, ładnymi literami, układającymi się w kilka słów. 

"Wyjechałem na misję, wrócę za kilka dni."

Q nie wie nic o żadnej misji, ale jest świadom, że agenci 00- nie zawsze potrzebują jego pomocy, więc nie myśli o tym zbyt długo. Nie chodzi o treść listu, a o sam list.

To nie tak, że 007 musi spowiadać mu się z każdego zniknięcia. Nie są nawet współlokatorami, Bond, po prostu wpada czasem, zagarniając dla siebie trochę przestrzeni, więc nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego mężczyzna miałby zostawić mu wiadomość.

To dezorientujące. Rzeczy, których żaden z nich nie robił wcześniej, zachowania, które sprawiają, że Q czuje się zaniepokojony. 

To nic wielkiego. 

Skrawek papieru wyrwany z zeszytu, kilka prostych, oszczędnych słów, ale z jakiegoś powodu Q czuje stres tak wielki, że boli go brzuch. 

Myśli o tym przez całą noc, leżąc w łóżku i gapiąc się w sufit, z Walther'em leżącym na poduszce obok, aż nie dzwoni budzik ogłaszając rozpoczęcie kolejnego, męczącego dnia.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 14

 

Bond nie wraca przez około tydzień, ale Q nie ma czasu, żeby się tym przejmować.

Nie śpi od ponad siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin, wszystko rozmazuje mu się przed oczami, odgłos pisania na klawiaturze wydaje się być dziwnie rozciągnięty i na dobrą sprawę ledwo zauważa, jak kolejne zmiany Q Branch wymieniają się, patrząc na niego z niepokojem przez szklane ściany jego gabinetu. Dokładnie dobę temu zaczął pochłaniać hektolitry mocnej kawy, więc R z każdym kolejnym kubkiem, który mu przygotowuje, martwi się coraz bardziej. 

Moneypenny przyłazi do niego za każdym razem kiedy sama wychodzi z pracy i jest odrobinę wściekła, trochę poirytowana, ale głównie zaniepokojona, kiedy Q protestuje przeciwko każdej próbie zaciągniecia go do domu.

Ma masę rzeczy do zrobienia, bo kiedy ostatnio chciał nadrobić robotę papierkową w domu, 007 nabił mu guza na głowie i zmusił go do odpoczynku.

Jest wieczór, kiedy Q dostaje esemesa. Kompletnie go ignoruje, tak samo jak następną wiadomość i kolejną, oraz wszystkie te, które przychodzą później, chociaż R  patrzy jakby chciała coś delikatnie zasugerować. No cóż, Q ma to gdzieś. Wieczór zamienia się w noc i MI6 powoli pustoszeje, aż w budynku pozostaje tylko nocna zmiana ochroniarzy i kilku na wpół nieprzytomnych niedobitków kręcących się po korytarzach kwatery. 

O 3:48, dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości jest na tyle natarczywy i irytujący, że Q jęczy męczeńsko i sięga po komórkę.

Jest siedem wiadomości i wszystkie są od Bond'a.

Pierwsze trzy to różne kombinacje pytania "Gdzie, do cholery, jesteś?". Potem są dwie, w których Bond całkiem jasno każe mu wracać. Przedostatnia brzmi "Masz godzinę na pojawienie się w domu domu, albo będę zmuszony sam po Ciebie pójść" i to jest stu procentowa groźba. Ostatnią Q odczytuje, kiedy wina zatrzymuje się na piętrze Q Branch. "Jestem na miejscu" - mówi.

Bond przemierza odległość od winy do gabinetu Q szybkimi, donośnymi krokami i Q jest tak zamroczony, że potrzebuje chwili, żeby zrozumieć, że mężczyzna najwyraźniej przyszedł tu po niego.

-Kiedy wróciłeś? - pyta, kiedy Bond otwiera drzwi, wchodzi do gabinetu i podchodzi bliżej.

-Dwa dni temu - mówi mężczyzna opierając się biodrem o biurko. - Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś w domu?

Q trzepocze rzęsami, próbując określić jakikolwiek przedział czasowy.

-A jaki mamy dzień? - pyta niepewnie i Bond wzdycha.

-Wstawaj, idziemy do domu.

-Mam mnóstwo pracy - protestuje Q. - Nowy samochód dla Ciebie nie zrobi się sam. 

Bond prycha i autentycznie odsuwa krzesło Q, razem z właścicielem, od biurka. 

-Dowcipny nawet w takim stanie - komentuje i Q ściąga na moment okulary, żeby przetrzeć powieki, ponieważ to nie był żart. - Masz trzy sekundy na zapisanie wszystkiego i wyłączenie swoich zabawek, inaczej osobiście powyciągam wtyczki w całym Q Branch.  

-Zwolnij - mówi Q, bo w jego stanie naprawdę wszystko jest zbyt szybkie. - Nie jestem Twoją własnością, żebyś mi mówił kiedy i gdzie mam być.

-Nie żartuję - stwierdza mężczyzna stanowczo. - Będziesz wściekły sam na siebie, jeżeli będziesz musiał przepisywać ten bełkot od nowa. 

-Będę wściekły na Ciebie - mamrocze Q, ale ostatecznie zapisuje wszystkie dane i wyłącza komputery. - Jesteś okropny, nienawidzę Cię. 

-Brzmisz jak dziecko - stwierdza 007, ściągając płaszcz Q z wieszaka. - I wiem, że skrycie mnie uwielbiasz.

Q tylko prycha i pozwala Bond'owi podnieść się z krzesła. Wszystko przed jego oczami obraca się odrobinę w lewo, więc agent przytrzymuje go zanim Q upada i zrzędzi coś o nieposłusznych szczeniakach i pracoholistycznych geniuszach, po czym opatula Q w płaszcz i szalik. 

Cała podróż przez opustoszałe korytarze MI6 jest ograniczona do ciepłej, ciężkiej dłoni na talli Q i dziwnie wydłużających się cieni na ścianach i podłogach.

Na zewnątrz jest haniebnie wręcz zimno, ale na szczęście Bond szybko pakuje go do samochodu i włącza ogrzewanie. Zanim rusza, pomaga Q z zapięciem pasów, bo jego dłonie są wybitnie drżące i nieposłuszne. Właściwie, jest tak zmęczony i ogłupiały, że nawet nie czuje zażenowania.

-Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałbym że jesteś na haju - mówi Bond w pewnym momencie, ale Q już prawie śpi oparty skronią o chłodną szybę samochodu. - Nie wniosę Cię do środka, więc bądź przygotowany na pobudkę.

To odrobinę go otrzeźwia, poza tym samochód nie jest zbyt wygodny, więc Q ziewa, wierci się przez chwilę i chowa dłonie w rękawy płaszcza.     

-Nie śpię przecież - mamrocze pod nosem. - Odczepiłbyś się, dupku.  

-Jesteś naprawdę ujmujący w tej wersji - stwierdza przekornie 007. 

Jakaś część Q myśli, że Bond czuje się skandalicznie bezkarny, ale na dobrą sprawę, Q pewnie nie byłby w stanie wypowiedzieć teraz jakiegokolwiek bardziej skomplikowanego słowa, więc tylko mruczy niezobowiązująco i przymyka powieki. 

-Zadzwonię rano do Moneypenny i powiem jej, że nie przyjdziesz do pracy.

-Jak se tam chcesz - bełkocze Q.

-A pojutrze jest niedziela - kontynuuje 007, najwyraźniej zachęcony reakcją Kwatermistrza. - I tak nie powinieneś pracować w niedziele, więc też zostaniesz w domu. 

-Jasne. Zrobisz mi lasagne? 

-Dla Ciebie wszystko - mówi mężczyzna z rozbawieniem. - Jutro, kiedy będziesz na mnie wrzeszczał za wyłączenie Twojego budzika, przypomnę Ci tę rozmowę.

-Będę ją pamiętał - kłamie Q. - Mam pamięć fotograficzną. Pamiętam wszystko.

-Myślę, że Twoja pamięć fotograficzna kończy się, kiedy tracisz możliwość ustania w  w pionie.

Q prycha pod nosem i najwyraźniej odpływa na moment, bo kiedy otwiera oczy Bond stoi na chodniku od strony drzwi pasażera i pochyla się nad Q, odpinając  jego pas bezpieczeństwa. 

Zimne powietrze napływające do wnętrza samochodu sprawia, że Q drży i zgrzyta zębami. Czuje oddech Bonda, gdzieś na swojej szyi, co też jest dość dezorientujące.  

-Obudziłeś się - stwierdza 007 i ciągnie go lekko za ramię. - Jesteśmy na miejscu. No chodź, zaraz położysz się spać.

Q pomrukuje cicho i posłusznie wychodzi z samochodu.

Agent prowadzi go, trzymając dłoń nisko na jego plecach i pilnując żeby nieprzytomny Q nie wszedł przez przypadek w ścianę. Po drodze chyba zamienia kilka słów z nocnym portierem, ale Q jest w tym czasie zajęty trzymaniem równowagi i pilnowaniem, żeby przypadkiem nie zamknąć oczu na zbyt długo.

W windzie Bond zaczyna rozpinać jego płaszcz i rozwiązywać szalik, więc kiedy docierają na ostatnie piętro i wchodzą do apartamentu, Q tylko zrzuca płaszcz ze swoich ramion na podłogę i rusza w kierunku kanapy.

-Nawet nie próbuj - zatrzymuje go 007. - Prawdopodobnie powinieneś coś zjeść, ale nawet nie łudzę się, że zdołam coś w Ciebie wcisnąć, więc po prostu Ci odpuszczę. Co nie znaczy, że możesz spać na kanapie.

Q nabzdycza się przeokropnie i, chwiejąc się odrobinę kiedy Walther łasi się do jego łydek, wbija wzrok w Bonda, wieszającego oba płaszcze na wieszakach. 

-Czy to przypadkiem nie moja kanapa i mieszkanie? Będę spał, gdzie mi się żywnie spodoba. 

-Więc niech lepiej podoba Ci się łóżko w Twojej sypialni, bo to tam zaśniesz, chłopcze. 

Bond podchodzi do niego i sadza go na kanapie, ale za nim Q ma szansę cieszyć się z wygranej, mężczyzna zaczyna ściągać mu buty. 

Q z góry obserwuje rzewny proces rozwiązywania sznurowadeł i ściągania obuwia i nagle dopadają go te wszystkie depresyjne myli, których tak nie znosi.

To cholernie niesprawiedliwe, że facet, który jest gotowy przyjechać po niego do pracy, zaprowadzić go do domu, rozebrać z butów i wszystkich okryć wierzchnich i bezpiecznie położyć spać, facet, który go karmi, i który pilnuje, żeby Q odpoczywał, jest też facetem, który uważa go za niedouczonego, niedoświadczonego smarkacza, niegodnego swojej pozycji. Kogoś z kim można sobie pogrywać, kogo można oszukiwać, ignorować i zwodzić tak długo, jak tylko się chce.  

Właściwie Q nigdy nie przejmował się zdaniem 007, ale teraz po prostu nie może tego przełknąć. 

To tak cholernie nie fair ze strony wszechświata, że po tym wszystkim, po latach ciężkiej pracy, wyrzeczeń, odcinania się od ludzi, z którymi mógłby zawrzeć cudowne, prawdziwe związki - te platoniczne i te nie do końca platoniczne - wciąż jest ktoś, kto nie wierzy w jego kompetencje, kto sądzi, że Q jest tylko kolejną nakręcaną zabawką w jego dłoniach. 

Na dobrą sprawę, czasem Q naprawdę nie znosi Bonda. Czasem ma ochotę po prostu na niego nawrzeszczeć, rzucić w niego kilkoma ciężkimi przedmiotami, a potem rozwalić wszystko wokół, żeby na koniec móc skulić się pod pościelą w swoim łóżku, w pustym, cichym mieszkaniu i popłakać trochę z czystej, bolesnej frustracji, ponieważ... ponieważ zdarza mu się, że jedyną rzeczą, której pragnie jest proste docenienie jego pracy, a Bond nie robi tego nigdy. Zawsze wszystko niszczy i nigdy go nie słucha, przez co czasem Q ma wrażenie, że powinien po prostu odpuścić. Rzucić to wszystko, pozwolić Bond'owi wykonywać misje tak destrukcyjnie, krwawo i spektakularnie, jak tylko sobie wymarzy. _Być może to po prostu nie dla Ciebie_ , myśli i zagryza wargę do krwi, bo są inne opcje. Są inne rzeczy, którymi Q mógłby się zając, bez wybuchów, krwi i wymądrzających się agentów w uchu. 

Ale jest dorosłym facetem i choć teoretycznie jest zbyt młody na swoje stanowisko, to wciąż nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Nie może... popełnić kolejnego błędu. Ma do udowodnienia światu, że może sobie poradzić mając na barkach cały wydział Q Branch. Może wydawać polecenia pracownikom, którzy są starsi niż on sam i jest w stanie utemperować irytujących, pyskatych agentów 00-.

Nie jest głupi. Nie jest dzieciakiem. Jest głową Q Branch i nie pozwoli, żeby tandetne, żałosne uczucia nim kierowały.

-Co to za smutna mina? - pyta Bond dotykając dłonią najpierw jego czoła, a potem policzka. - Nie masz gorączki, więc przestań wyglądać tak żałośnie. 

Q tylko wywraca oczami, ponieważ może wyglądać, jak chce. Mężczyzna opiera swoje duże dłonie na udach Q i patrzy na niego z dołu. Ciepło jego skóry przebija się przez materiał spodni Kwatermistrza i Q przygryza dolną wargę, ponieważ, kiedy właściwie Bond zrobił się tak absurdalnie dotykalski. 

-Hej - mówi 007 zaskakująco delikatnym tonem. - Coś Cię boli? Głowa? 

Q kręci głową. 

-Jestem zmęczony - mamrocze i pociera dwoma palcami skroń. 

Bond marszczy brwi i Q wie, że mężczyzna mu nie uwierzył. 

-Oczywiście, że jesteś - mówi mimo wszystko i podnosi się. - Nie spałeś kilka dni, prawda? Chodź. Położymy Cię do łóżka.  

Q posłusznie wstaje, pozwala Bond'owi zaprowadzić się do swojej sypialni. Tam 007 ściąga z niego sweter, koszulę i spodnie, odkłada jego okulary na szafkę nocną i zapakowuje go w zwoje pościeli.   

-Jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku? - pyta jeszcze mężczyzna, po raz kolejny sprawdzając czy Q nie nabawił się gorączki.

W odpowiedzi Q mruczy i wtula twarz w poduszkę.

-Jasne - mówi Bond z rozbawieniem. - Uznam to za tak.

Zanim Q odlatuje zupełnie, ma wrażenie, że łóżko ugina się delikatnie, a potem ktoś zaczyna bawić się jego włosami, ale równie dobrze to może być Walther. 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział 15

 

Q budzi się dopiero późnym popołudniem, z żołądkiem skręcającym się z głodu i wrażeniem zupełnego oderwania od rzeczywistości, bo niby, jak do cholery się tu znalazł?

Nie jest do końca pewien ile czasu spędza leżąc w łóżku, dziwnie zaplatany w pościel, z kilkoma zamglonymi wspomnieniami w głowie, ale jest w stu procentach pewien, że Bond maczał w tym palce. Zresztą, nawet tu, w swojej sypialni, za zamkniętymi drzwiami słyszy, jak agent robi raban w kuchni, zapewne coś gotując. I kiedy, właściwie, to stało się zupełnie normalne?

Podnosi się z łózka, częściowo z powodu głodu, częściowo, bo jest zaniepokojony późną porą i możliwością straty pracy, chociaż jego bardziej racjonalna cześć wie, że nie mogą zwolni go od tak. Zawsze miał w sobie coś z histeryka. 

Ma na sobie tylko bieliznę, a nie sypia tak od czasów studiów, więc od razu zaczyna mieć złe przeczucia.

Zakłada okulary, a potem ubiera się w standardowy zestaw domowy, czyli parę wygodnych dresów oraz koszulkę z jakimś niedorzecznym nadrukiem, po czym wychodzi z sypialni.

Cokolwiek Bond gotuje, Q ma nadzieję, że już kończy, bo sam zapach jest wręcz upajający.

007 wita go krzywym uśmiechem i kubkiem gorącej herbaty, dokładnie takiej, jaką Q lubi najbardziej.

-Dzień dobry - mruczy Kwatermistrz, siadając przy wyspie kuchennej i owijając dłonie wokół rozgrzanej porcelany, przyozdobionej nadrukiem uśmiechniętej buźki.  

-Dzień dobry, chłopcze - odpowiada mu mężczyzna. - Jak się spało?  

-Świetnie. Co tak pachnie? I dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś?

Bond wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się kącikami ust.

Stoi oparty o blat, tuż obok kuchenki elektrycznej, z ramionami zaplecionymi na piersi i Chryste, czy jego barki zawsze były takie szerokie, czy to tylko wina tej białej koszulki. Poza tym, czy Bond przyniósł swoje ubrania do mieszkania Q? Czy to nie powinno być trochę bardziej niepokojące?    

-Lasagne - odpowiada mężczyzna i całe szczęście, bo Q prawie zapomina o co pytał. - Zaraz dostaniesz jeść, miej w sobie trochę cierpliwości. No i masz dzisiaj wolne. Jutro zresztą też i zanim zaczniesz zrzędzić, rozmawiałem już z Moenypenny i poparła ten pomysł całą sobą. Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, trzeba zrobić coś z Twoim pracoholizmem, to niebezpieczne dla zdrowia.   

Q syczy z irytacją. 

-Nie jestem pracoholikiem, a Ty nie masz prawa zmawiać się z Eve za moimi plecami. 

007 tylko patrzy na niego z satysfakcją. 

-Dlaczego? Ona nie ma nic przeciwko, a i M jest za, jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem.  

-Chryste, jesteś okropny - mamrocze Q, chowając się za swoim kubkiem i zanim Bond ma szanse odpowiedzieć, piekarnik wydaje z siebie trzy irytujące piknięcia. 

-Gotowe - mówi 007 i wyciąga skądś dwie kolorowe rękawice kuchenne. 

Q w ciszy obserwuje, jak mężczyzna wyłącza ogień w piekarniku i wyciąga naczynie żaroodporne na blat.

-Nawet nie wiedziałem, że posiadam coś takiego - przyznaje Q.  

-Taki z niego geniusz, a nie potrafi sam sobie ugotować - komentuje złośliwie mężczyzna.

Q uśmiecha się pod nosem, ponieważ tak, to pewnie prawda.

-Bzdura - mówi mimo wszystko. - Gotowanie to czysta chemia, prawda? Jestem dobry z chemii. Prawie zrobiłem doktorat.   

-Prawie? - interesuje się Bond. - Dlaczego "prawie"?

Q wzrusza niedbale ramionami.

-Nie był mi potrzebny. Poza tym nie miałem czasu, więc zrezygnowałem.

Bond kiwa głową.

-Dlaczego o nim myślałeś? - pyta wyciągając talerze i sztućce z szafek. - Przecież nie był Ci potrzebny.

-Bo ja wiem? Doktorat z chemii brzmi całkiem nieźle, prawda? Poza tym nie wiedziałem, czym mam się zająć, więc chciałem spróbować wszystkiego.    

Bond nakłada jedzenie na talerze, kładzie jeden przed Q, po czym sam siada naprzeciwko niego. 

-Masz jakieś inne doktoraty, mądralo? 

-Z matematyki, ekonomi i psychologi. 

Bond gwiżdże z uznaniem. 

-Chciałeś zostać psychologiem?

Q wzrusza lekko ramionami i parzy sobie usta, kiedy próbuje lasagne.

-Przez chwilę. Pycha. 

Bond uśmiecha się lekko.

-Cieszę się, że Ci smakuje. Musisz więcej jeść, inaczej znikniesz.

Q wywraca oczami, ale uśmiecha się pod nosem.

I nagle ma tą durną myśl, że jeżeli to 007 będzie gotował, Q jest w stanie zjeść wszystko.

 

***

 

Jest kilka minut przed dwunastą, kiedy Bond dolewa szkockiej do na wpół pustego kubka Q.

Oboje siedzą na kanapie, oglądając filmy i Q zrzędzi, kiedy agent dopuszcza się profanacji jego ulubionej herbaty, ale nie odkłada naczynia i pije powoli zawartość, bo to nie tak, że nigdy nie miał w ustach alkoholu.

Czas płynie swoim powolnym nurtem, a oni spędzają go razem komentując wszystko, co dzieje się na ekranie i Bond jest wręcz nieprzyzwoicie z siebie zadowolony, kiedy raz po raz dolewa odrobię palącego płynu do naczynia, więc Q nawet nie komentuje tego, że z herbaty z odrobiną whisky, zrobiła się whisky w kubku po herbacie.    

Q nie jest idiotą i wie, kiedy przestać. Właśnie dlatego w jego życiu nie ma zbyt wielu głupich opowieści, o rzeczach, które  zrobił, kiedy był pijany.

O trzeciej w nocy jest już zupełnie zalany, z czego zdaje sobie sprawę, kiedy Bond mówi coś, co powoduje ich wybuch śmiechu i Q chichocze,  patrząc na niego i jest dziwnie rozmemłany i oczarowany i nagle wie, jak cholernie wpadł w to wszystko, co jest znakiem, że najwyższa pora się zbierać, zanim stanie się coś, czego Q będzie żałował.

Więc klepie Bonda w kolano i podnosi się chwiejnie.

-Idę się położyć - informuje go odkładając kubek ze szkocką na stolik przed kanapą. - Dobranoc.

Nie robi nawet dwóch kroków, kiedy Bond oplata dłonią jego nadgarstek i ciągnie go mocno w swoją stronę. Q traci równowagę i przez chwilę jest tak przerażony, że nie może wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, a potem dociera do niego, że wisi nad agentem w jakiejś dziwacznej, niewygodniej pozycji, jedną ręką podtrzymując się oparcia kanapy, z kolanem opartym o miejsce pomiędzy rozsuniętymi nogami 007. Ogromna dłoń agenta wciąż jest owinięta wokół nadgarstka Q i mężczyzna ponownie ciągnie go w dół. 

Q wydaje z siebie pełen zaskoczenia dźwięk i przestaje oddychać.

Na początku usta agenta nawet nie trafiają tam, gdzie powinny. Q czuje ciepły pocałunek na swoim policzku, nieopodal kącika ust, ale wciąż nie wystarczająco blisko, a że zawsze miał w sobie coś z perfekcjonisty, sam obraca głowę odrobinę w prawo i przyciska swoje wargi do warg Bond'a.     

To jest impuls, nic więcej. Q nie myśli o tym co właściwie wyprawia i już po kilku sekundach, pocałunek traci całą swoją niewinność.  

Nie ma w tym niczego delikatnego, 007 całuje mocno, zaborczo i gwałtownie, dłonie trzyma na biodrach Q i od czasu do czasu przygryza mocno jego dolną wargę i każda z tych rzeczy jest cholernie cudowna. Q czuje, jak jego umysł zaczyna kompletnie się wyłączać i zawsze jest w tym coś niepokojącego, ale tym razem Q myśli tylko, że _tak, powinni zrobić to już dawno temu, dlaczego, do cholery, nie zrobili tego wcześniej?_

Chryste to jest tak bardzo niepoprawne, że Q ma ochotę sam siebie uderzyć w twarz.

Ale jest też wspaniałe. Serio, to jedna z tych rzeczy, których pożądasz tym bardziej, im mocniej nie możesz ich mieć. 

Q czuje jak dłoń Bond'a wsuwa się pod jego koszulkę i jęczy zupełnie niekontrolowanie, a potem wierci się przez chwilę, zanim nie usadawia się wygodnie na udach 007.

I wtedy dopada go ta myśl, że hej, skoro nie zrobił tego wcześniej, być może nie powinien robić tego teraz.

Q potrzebuje całego swojego oślego uporu, żeby zebrać się w sobie i oderwać od Bond'a. 

-Zaczekaj - szepce zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach. - To nie jest...

I milknie, ponieważ cholera, z tej odległości oczy 007 są jeszcze bardziej absurdalne i czy Moneypenny nie mówiła ostatnio o spontaniczności? 

Q ma prawdo do błędów, prawda? No własnie, więc pieprzyć to, stwierdza i znów go całuje. 

Właściwie nawet nie pozbywają się wszystkich ubrań. 

Jest ten moment, w którym Bond szarpie się z koszulką Q i robi to tak gwałtownie, że rozlega się odgłos rozrywanego materiału, więc Q za karę pochyla się i mocno gryzie go w ramię, a potem sam pomaga Bond'owi pozbyć się jego ubrania i na tym kończą się jakiekolwiek czynności dotyczące rozbierania się.  

Potem wszystko jest odrobinę niewyraźne i rozmazane na konturach, bo Bond obraca ich i nagle Q jest przyciskany do kanapy i każdy odkryty centymetr kwadratowy jego skóry jest atakowany przez dłonie, usta, zęby i język Bond'a, więc Q w zaskakująco krótkim czasie zostaje zdegradowany do roli pojękującego, drżącego bałaganu wyginającego się pod silnym, ciepłym ciałem Agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości.

Z tym co robią później, Q miał bliskie do czynienia jeszcze jako nastolatek.

Oliver lubił nazywać to  _frottage_ , że niby lepiej brzmi, ale Q ma gdzieś, co brzmi lepiej, więc po prostu nazywa to ocieraniem się o siebie jak dwójka napalonych nastolatków, którymi przecież nie są. 

Co nie zmienia faktu, że zdradliwe ciało Q jest jak najbardziej za. 

Jego nogi, jakby bez jakiegokolwiek wcześniejszego porozumienia się z mózgiem, oplatają się wokół bioder Bond'a i Q wbija paznokcie w jego plecy, kiedy poruszają się jednym wspólnym rytmem, a 007 ani na sekundę nie przestaje całować, ssać i gryźć jego skóry, co tylko nakręca Q, więc kiedy już dochodzi, wszystko jest tak mocne, intensywne i obezwładniające, że Q wręcz orze paznokciami plecy Bond'a, ale to nie może być nic złego, bo mężczyzna warczy, gdzieś z głębi gardła, zaciska zęby na jego obojczyku i porusza się jeszcze ostatni raz, po czym jego ciało napina się całe i Q wie, że Bond też skończył.

I Chryste, obaj wciąż maja na sobie spodnie, co być może niepokoiłoby Q trochę bardziej, gdyby nie był tak absurdalnie pijany. 

Przez moment po prostu trwają tak, przyciśnięci do siebie, dyszący i mokrzy od potu i innych wydzielin, z piekącymi śladami po zębach i paznokciach na ciele, a potem Bond opada na miejsce obok.  

To nie jest mała kanapa, ale nie jest też stworzona do takich rzeczy więc Q obraca się na bok, żeby zrobić agentowi trochę więcej miejsca i jest zaskoczony, kiedy Bond robi to samo, a potem silne, ciężkie ramię zamyka się nad nim.

To jest... w porządku. No cóż, chyba własnie tak powinno się skończyć prawda?

Q nie jest pewny, bo nie ma w tym zbyt dużego doświadczenia, więc po prostu odpuszcza sobie to wszystko i zasypia, opierając czoło o pierś 007.    

 


	16. Chapter 16

Rozdział 16

 

Q budzi się sam. 

Przeciąga się, otwiera oczy i odkrywa, że leży na kanapie, przykryty kocem, a Bond'a nie ma nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, co jest... Właściwie nawet nie jest w stanie odnaleźć słów, które mogłyby opisać to jak się teraz czuje. 

Z jednej strony, to jest w porządku, bo sam niejednokrotnie robił coś takiego, poza tym widział dostatecznie wiele _związków_ 007, żeby wiedzieć, że większość z nich trwa najwyżej kilkadziesiąt godzin. Tyle, że... Q jest w nim zakochany. W najbardziej żałosny, oczywisty sposób, w jaki może być zakochany w drugiej osobie i to jest tak okropne, że ma ochotę sam sobie poderżnąć gardło. 

Kiedy właściwie do tego doszło? 

Q pamięta tą chwilę z wczorajszej, lub raczej dzisiejszej, nocy, kiedy dotarło od niego, że to coś w nim, skierowane do Bond'a, już dawno przestało być dziwaczną fascynacją, ale za nic nie może zrozumieć, jak i kiedy zakochał się w 007. 

I kiedy patrzy na to wszystko teraz, dociera do niego, że nie było żadnego przełomowego momentu. To nie jest coś co można określić kartką w kalendarzu, z dokładnością do jednej sekundy.

Chryste, to takie żałosne. 

Można by wierzyć, że niebezpieczeństwo zakochania się, kończy się, kiedy przestajesz być nastolatkiem.

Q wzdycha, wstaje i idzie do łazienki, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku.  

Bierze długą kąpiel, użala się nad śladami po zębach na swojej skórze i zakłada bluzę, bo Londyn jest coraz zimniejszy, a Q zna siebie i swoje napady hipochondrii, które uderzają, kiedy jesień się kończy i powoli zmienia w zimę. Potem przypomina sobie, że wczoraj Bond rozerwał jego koszulkę i ubranie pewnie wciąż leży na ziemi przed kanapą, a on myśli tylko o tym, że powinien jak najszybciej pozbyć się wszelkich śladów tego wyskoku. Im szybciej znikną namacalne dowody, tym szybciej Q się odkocha i będzie mógł wrócić do normalności.   

Więc schodzi na dół, składa koc, którym przykrył go Bond i podnosi z ziemi podartą koszulkę i właśnie wtedy do apartamentu wchodzi 007.

Przez chwilę Q nie może oddychać, bo Bond wpada do salonu z jakaś nową falą energii i reklamówką z piekarni w dłoni. 

 _Dupek_ , myśli mściwie Q, bo zapominanie o drugiej osobie zazwyczaj odbywa się bez asysty tego kogoś. 

-Wstałeś - rzuca odkrywczo 007. - Biegałem i po drodze wstąpiłem do piekarni.

Bond zatrzymuje się tuż przed nim, zerka krótko na koszulkę w ręku Q, a potem podnosi wzrok na jego twarz i przez kilka boleśnie długich sekund po prostu gapi się, wyraźnie na coś czekając. Kiedy Q nie reaguje, Bond kiwa głową, jakby właśnie sam sobie przytakiwał, a potem po prostu rusza w kierunku kuchni, kontynuując swój monolog.

-Mam nadzieje, że jesteś głodny. Wezmę tylko prysznic i zrobię Ci najlepsze śniadanie jakie w życiu jadłeś. 

Q zupełnie niekontrolowanie wyrzuca z siebie coś, co całkiem przypomina aprobatę i obserwuje, jak Bond odkłada siatkę z pieczywem na blat, a potem znika na piętrze, zapewne, aby wziąć wspomniany prysznic.  

A więc to tak.

Nie będą o tym rozmawiać, najwyraźniej zdaniem 007, udawanie, że nic się nie stało jest całkiem niezłym rozwiązaniem.

To nie tak, że Q od razu chciałby stworzyć szczęśliwy, tęczowy związek z Bond'em, ale Chryste, raczej nie jest jedyną dorosłą osobą w pomieszczeniu, prawda? 

Nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił czegoś takiego, zazwyczaj po prostu znikał w środku nocy z motelowych pokoi, ale niby, jak to miałoby działać. Jeżeli 007 tak bardzo chce zostawić to w tyle, mógłby po prostu się stąd wynieść. Nie wracać ze swojego joggingu, nie kupować pieczywa i nie robić śniadania.

Q wyrzuca koszulkę do kosza na śmieci i staje na środku kuchni, bo szczerze mówiąc nie ma pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. 

Pewnie powinni o tym porozmawiać, inaczej nabawi się wrzodów żołądka z nerwów. Ale Q nie wie, jak zacząć. Nie ma pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć i nie wie, czego tak naprawdę chce.

No dobra być może ma niejasną świadomość czego pragnie, ale jest zakochany i jego mózg jest ogłupiony dopaminą, adrenaliną i fenyloetyloaminą, więc raczej nie powinien ufać sobie jakoś szczególnie mocno.    

Dla niego od samego początku są tylko dwie opcje. 

Mogliby coś z tym zrobić. Porozmawiać, ustalić kilka rzeczy i wyjaśnić sobie, że to nieporozumienie, że się więcej nie powtórzy i najlepiej dla Bond'a będzie, jak sobie teraz pójdzie. 

Albo mogliby nie robić nic. Siedzieć cicho, udawać, że nic się nie stało, nawet o tym nie myśleć, ale dla Q naturalnym jest, że ta opcja wiąże się z ograniczeniem kontaktów. Nie są przyjaciółmi i powinni przestać udawać, że jest inaczej. Całkiem rozsądnie byłoby zawrócić ich relację na stopę zawodową.

Właściwie powinni zrobić to już dawno. Q powinien kazać Bond'owi się wynosić, kiedy ten zaczął panoszyć się w jego mieszkaniu, powinien zgłosić to wariactwo do M, żeby zrobił coś ze swoim Agentem, zadzwonić na policję, kiedy Bond włamał mu się do mieszkania, dorobił klucz i zaczął używać kwatermistrzowskiej kuchni, jakby należała do niego. Powinien... powinien przewidzieć swoją skłonność do zakochiwania się w niewłaściwych osobach i zapanować nad sobą zanim do tego doszło. Poza tym, definitywnie powinien kogoś przelecieć.

Tak. To świetny pomysł.      

Przemiła pani doktor ze szpitala ściągnęła mu już szwy i właściwie nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby wrócił do swoich starych metod odprężania się i zapominania.

Ale nie może wyjść teraz. Teraz musi stawić czoło 007, który z dwóch oczywistych opcji zrobił jedną, dziwaczną i niezrozumiałą dla Q.

 

***

 

Dzień przemija szybko, bo Q zajmuje się wszystkim czym tylko może się zająć, żeby nie spędzić z Bond'em zbyt wiele czasu.

Czyści kuwetę Walther'a, sprząta cały dom, łącznie z wytarciem kurzu, odkurzaniem, myciem podług i całą resztą bzdur, na które nigdy nie miał czasu ani nawet ochoty. Potem idzie na zakupy i Bond proponuje, że pójdzie z nim, albo chociaż go podwiezie, ale Q rzuca coś o tym, że wyskoczy tylko po mleko i wychodzi, żeby wrócić niemal cztery godziny później obładowany siatkami z owocami, warzywami, słodyczami, pieczywem, nabiałem i wszystkim, co może mu się przydać, gdyby nagle postanowił nie wychodzić z domu przez kilka tygodni.

007 stoi w korytarzu z ramionami zaplecionymi na piersi i patrzy na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, więc Q wzrusza ramionami i pozwala odebrać sobie siatki.

-Wstąpiłem jeszcze po kilka rzeczy - mówi i odpakowuje nową zabawkę Walther'a, którą kupił, bo kocha sklepy zoologiczne, ale stracił prawo włażenia tam z zamiarem innym niż kupienie czegoś, kiedy przestał być dzieckiem.    

-Mogłeś po mnie zadzwonić - informuje go 007. - Przyjechałbym po Ciebie. 

-Nie było potrzeby - stwierdza Q siląc się na lekki ton. - Od czegoś mamy w mieście taksówki, prawda? 

Bond tylko burczy coś pod nosem i zabiera się za wypakowanie zakupów. 

Q nawet nie może opieprzyć go za zachowywanie się jak dzieciak, bo nagle są od siebie dziwnie daleko. 

Ale to jest w porządku. Być może nawet można uznać to za pierwszy krok powrotu do normalności. 

Tak. Jest okay. 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Rozdział 17

 

W poniedziałek Q idzie do pracy i dzięki Ci za to siło wyższa, bo w apartamencie naprawdę nie ma już ani jednej powierzchni, którą Q mógłby wysprzątać. 

Kiedy rano wychodzi z domu Bond nie mówi nic. Obdarza go jedynie krótkim spojrzeniem, kiedy Q rzuca oszczędne pożegnanie i wraca do czytania książki, którą podebrał z sypialni Kwatermistrza.   

Q jest dziwnie zagubiony. 

Chodzi o to, że... wszystko jest nie tak, jak Q to sobie zaplanował. 007 najwyraźniej dobrze odczytał znaki, bo oddala się z sekundy na sekundę. Przestał żartować, nie dotyka Q tak często, jak wcześniej i nie zachowuje się tak swobodnie, jak zwykle. Jednak wciąż siedzi w mieszkaniu Q. Z jakiegoś powodu nie zabrał swoich rzeczy, nie przestał gotować i wciąż bawi się z kotem.

Dla Q to zupełnie nielogiczne.

Jeżeli czujesz się źle w jakimś miejscu, opuszczasz je tak szybko, jak tylko to możliwe. Q tak robi. Właściwie, prawie na pewno spora część ludzi na świecie tak robi. Kto wie, być może wszyscy tak robią. Wszyscy oprócz James Bond'a - Naczelnego Dupka i Mistrza w Wyprowadzaniu Kwatermistrzów z Równowagi.  

Chryste. Q go nie znosi. Okay. Akurat to jest wierutnym kłamstwem. Najbardziej wyraźną rzeczą, którą Q czuje do Bond'a w obecnym momencie jest żal. I nawet nie bardzo wie, o co w tej emocji chodzi. 

Dzień jest względnie spokojny. 

Q zajmuje się papierkową robotą. Podlicza budżet, sprawdza raporty, spisuje straty, które Q Branch poniosło przez ewidentną skłonność agentów 00- do niszczenia sprzętów i z wyprzedzeniem zastanawia się nad świątecznymi premiami. Poza tym przekazuje 005 i 009 standardowy zestaw na krótkie i proste misje, które nawet nie potrzebują nawigatorów. 

Kiedy późnym wieczorem siedzi w metrze, myśli o tym, że być może to odpowiednie miejsce na wyrwanie się z rutyny.

Jeżeli wysiądzie na kolejnej stacji będzie miał kawałek do jednego z klubów, w którym zazwyczaj poznaje ciekawych ludzi. Być może powinien...

Ale w domu wciąż czeka Bond, prawda?

Co zrobi jeżeli Q nie wróci na noc?

Pewnie zacznie wydzwaniać, a potem go szukać. Pojedzie do MI6 i zrozumie, że nie ma tam Q, więc być może zadzwoni do Eve. Moneypenny powie mu, że ma się gonić, i że to gdzie Q spędza noce to jego prywatna sprawa, ale sama będzie się martwić. Następnego dnia przyjdzie do Q Branch i zapyta, gdzie Q był. Będzie pytać o potencjalnego partnera, którego Q przed nią ukrył, a u którego się zatrzymał. I Q będzie musiał albo skłamać, co raczej nie jest zbyt opłacalne, bo Eve jest jak nieprzyzwoicie wścibski pies gończy, albo powiedzieć prawdę, co jest nawet gorsze.

Q niemalże słyszy tę rozmowę.

Eve byłaby ściekła.

Pociąg zatrzymuje się na stacji i ciało Q porusza się na siedzeniu, jakby chciało wysiąść.

Q poświęca sekundę na ostatnią myśl. 

 _Co powiedziałby Bond, gdyby jakimś cudem znalazł Q obściskującego się w pokoju motelowym z obcym gościem?_ , a potem wygodnie opiera się i bierze uspokajający oddech.

Pociąg rusza w dalszą drogę.  

Q nie zna odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, ale nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że nie byłoby to nic przyjemnego. 

Z jakiegoś powodu czuje strach. To irytujące, nieustępliwe uczucie połączone ze stresem sprawia, że zanim pociąg zatrzymuje się na jego stacji, zaczyna boleć go brzuch. 

Mimo to, w końcu podejmuje decyzję. 

 

***

 

Kiedy Q wchodzi do apartamentu Bond ogląda jakiś stary, czarno-biały film na DVD. Q raczej nie ma takiego w domu, więc mężczyzna musiał być w wypożyczalni lub sklepie.

-Musimy porozmawiać - stwierdza Q, jeszcze zanim zdejmuje buty i płaszcz.

-Nie musimy o niczym...

-Milcz - przerywa mu Q i 007 z zaskoczeniem wbija w niego spojrzenie nieludzko błękitnych tęczówek. - Daj mi się rozebrać i nic nie mów, jasne? Rozpraszasz mnie swoja paplaniną. 

Q w pospiechu ściąga wierzchnie okrycie i obuwie, a potem wchodzi do salonu. 

Jest odrobinę zziębnięty, ale przynajmniej chłód odwraca uwagę od bolesnego ucisku w żołądku. 

-Skup się, proszę, na tym, co teraz powiem - rzuca, stając kilka kroków od kanapy. - W sytuacjach takich, jak nasza, milczenie nie sprawdza się nigdy, więc powiem to, ale tylko raz i tylko teraz, okay? To był błąd. Każda sekunda z tamtego wieczoru była błędem, a ja mam w zwyczaju uczenie się na błędach. To się nie powtórzy. Chcę żebyśmy mieli jasność. Nie mam pojęcia, co o tym myślisz, ale sądzę, że lepiej dla nas obojga będzie, jeżeli po prostu o tym zapomnimy. 

-Jeżeli właśnie tego chcesz - mówi Bond spokojnie patrząc na niego dziwnie nieruchomymi oczyma. Q ma ochotę wykręcić palce pod tym spojrzeniem, ale nie robi tego, bo jest dorosły i odpowiedzialny. 

-Nie mów tego w taki sposób - Q na sekundę marszczy brwi i oblizuje wargi. - To nie tak, że podjąłem tę decyzję w kilka sekund przez jakieś dziwne widzi mi się. Tak po prosu będzie lepiej. 

-Dla kogo? - pyta 007 i w jego głosie kryje się jakaś ostrość, kalecząca spokojny ton.

-Dla nas obojga - wyrzuca z siebie Q i jego głos delikatnie się załamuje. Poza tym ma wrażenie, że się powtarza, więc natychmiast zaczyna czuć się jak idiota. - Posłuchaj, ja... Razem pracujemy, prawda? To nie powinno było się zdarzyć, więc...

Bond podnosi się, przerywając mu. 

-Od kiedy wiesz, co jest dla mnie najlepsze lepiej niż ja sam? 

-Chryste, to nie tak. Po prostu... Spójrz na to logicznie. To nawet nie ma sensu. Nie prowadzi do niczego więcej, niczego nam nie daje i właściwie, teoretycznie niczego nie zmienia, ale sprawia, że nie wiemy na czym stoimy, prawda? Nie czuję się dobrze z tym, co się teraz dzieje, więc jestem rozkojarzony. Co jeżeli ta głupota wpłynie na naszą pracę?

007 wydaje z siebie dźwięk przypominający zwierzęcy warkot i robi krok do przodu, więc Q instynktownie się cofa. 

-Pomyślałby kto, że ktoś taki, jak ty odkrył już, że praca nie jest najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

-Jeżeli popełnisz błąd możesz zginąć - jeżeli Q podnosi ton, to tylko dlatego, że Bond go nie rozumie. - Jeżeli ja popełnię błąd może zginąć wiele osób. To nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego, więc po prostu cofnijmy się do tego, co było. Bez godzin unikania się i dąsania. 

Bond, jak na zawołanie, zaczyna się dąsać. 

-W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie nie mam piętnastu lat. Ja się nie dąsam, jasne? I jeżeli ktoś kogoś unika, to raczej nie powinniśmy patrzeć na mnie. Nie masz jeszcze czegoś, co musisz kupić, po drugiej stronie miasta, albo kolejnej szafki nocnej, którą musisz szybko przetrzeć? 

Q wywraca oczami z irytacją i na moment wbija spojrzenie w Walther'a, który z blatu kuchennego, bezpiecznie ogląda ich małą kuchnie. Nic więc dziwnego, że przegapia moment, w którym 007 przybliża się o kolejny krok. 

-Rozpraszam Cię? - pyta nagle mężczyzna, więc zaskoczony Q powraca do niego spojrzeniem i wręcz podskakuje widząc parę błękitnych oczu zbyt blisko, żeby to było bezpieczne. 

-Co?

-Powiedziałeś, że moja paplanina Cię rozprasza - mówi 007 i mocno łapie nadgarstek Q, kiedy ten podnosi nerwowo dłoń żeby poprawić okulary. Bond stoi tak blisko, że Q musi delikatnie zadzierać głowę, żeby móc na niego patrzeć. Jego dłoń niemalże patrzy i mężczyzna na pewno może wyczuć szaleńczy puls Q.  - I, że przeze mnie jesteś rozkojarzony.

-Źle mnie zrozumiałeś... - mamrocze Q, chociaż to nie prawda. Dokładnie to miał na myśli.    

Przez moment jest zupełnie cicho i Q słyszy tylko swój własny, przyspieszony oddech, tykanie zegara i szmer czarno-białego filmu w telewizorze, a potem 007 kiwa powoli głową i puszcza go. 

-Okay - stwierdza spokojnie. - Zrobimy, jak chcesz.  

Całe ciało Q spina się w sekundę, bo to ewidentnie jest podstęp. 

-Co?

Bond unosi na niego brew. 

-Nie słyszałeś? - pyta z ironią. - Powiedziałem, że zrobimy jak chcesz - stwierdza, a potem, jakby nigdy nic, wraca na kanapę.

Q przez chwilę gapi się na niego z niedowierzaniem, bo niby, co to ma znaczyć, a potem dezertuje do swojej sypialni.

I gdyby ktoś go kiedyś o to zapytał, nie miałby najmniejszych oporów przed użyciem słowa "ucieczka". 


	18. Chapter 18

Rozdział 18

 

Prawie tydzień później Bond wyjeżdża na misję. 

Q nie jest pewien, czy czuje raczej ulgę, czy może zaczyna tęsknić już kiedy 007 wychodzi z kwatery MI6 z nową bronią, kluczykami do nowego samochodu i słuchawką bezprzewodową, która jest najbardziej wytrzymałą rzeczą, którą Q zrobił w całym swoim życiu. 

Co nie zmienia faktu, że pewnie więcej jej nie zobaczy. 

Agent nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że będzie tak, jak zdecydował Q, ponieważ wszystko jest dosłownie tak, jak wcześniej. 

Bond przychodzi, pije jego alkohol, rozpieszcza Walther'a, gotuje i śpi w pokoju gościnnym. Dotyka Q w taki sam sposób, jak przed tym nieszczęsnym incydentem. Często, ale w zupełnie platoniczny sposób. I to nie pomaga. Q może tylko rozpaczliwie starać się nie tracić oddechu za każdym razem kiedy ciężka, ciepła dłoń ląduje w dole jego pleców, kiedy idą gdzieś razem, lub na jego udzie, kiedy oglądają razem telewizor i Bond chce zwrócić na coś jego uwagę.

Więc 007 wyjeżdża i Q przez kilka pierwszych godzin łudzi się, że być może odpocznie, zabawi się i ogólnie pobędzie trochę sam z dala od dziwnych, nieprzewidywalnych zachować Bond'a, ale jest cała masa rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić, żeby Agenty Jej Królewskiej Mości przez przypadek nie został aresztowany, postrzelony i w końcu nie spłoną w wybuchu, który sam spowodował. 

Całe trzy dni to ciąg rozmów telefonicznych, kłamstw, włamań na serwery i zlekceważonych poleceń. 

Ponieważ Bond ma go gdzieś bardziej niż zwykle, przez co Q jest naprawdę wściekły, a kiedy jest wściekły ma skłonność do podejmowania decyzji, których może potem żałować, więc kiedy wychodząc z MI6 zostaje zatrzymany przez Sama z księgowości, nie waha się nawet sekundę przed przyjęciem zaproszenia na drinka. 

Ponieważ jest dorosły, wolny i absurdalnie znudzony. 

I być może powinien spożytkować ten czas na sen, bo wysypianie się podczas misji 007 graniczy z cudem, ale to jedna z tych rzeczy, które robi, bo ma na to ochotę w _tym_ momencie.

Nigdy nie był w pubie, do którego zawozi ich Sam.  

Jest utrzymany w ciemnych kolorach, z drewnianym, błyszczącymi meblami, szafą grającą w kącie i sporym, plazmowym telewizorem wiszącym na suficie. 

Zajmują miejsce w jednym z wolnych boksów, Sam pyta, czego chciałby napić się Q, a potem idzie kupić dwa piwa, bo  mimo wszystko Q nie jest szalony i nie ma zamiaru upijać się w towarzystwie gościa, który wyraźnie lubi go zbyt mocno. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi Moneypenny.

Z drugiej strony, to mogłoby go zniechęcić.

Powietrze w lokalu jest ciężkie od zapachu alkoholu i dymu papierosowego, więc Q nie zdobywa się nawet na odrobinę poczucia winy, kiedy sam wyciąga paczkę papierosów i odpala jednego. Jeżeli Ci wszyscy bierni palacze tutaj mają jakiś problem to ich sprawa, bo Q jest w większości. Od czegoś w końcu są te śliczne, ogromne popielniczki na każdym stole. 

W telewizorze na ścianie leci mecz piłki nożnej, ale Q nie zna się na sporcie, więc nawet nie próbuje udawać entuzjazmu, kiedy jedna z drużyn zdobywa gola i połowa kibiców podrywa się i wrzeszczy radośnie.

Q po prostu patrzy na bandę facetów ganiających za piłką i uśmiecha się pod nosem, bo to rozczulająco zabawne.

-Jesteś fanem? - pyta Sam, siadając na wyścielanej ławce na przeciwko i stawiając dwa piwa na ciemnym blacie.

Q kręci przecząco głową i strzepuje popiół z papierosa do popielniczki.

-Nie bardzo - przyznaje. - Chyba nawet nie znam zasad.  

Samuel uśmiecha się delikatnie. 

-Tak myślałem - stwierdza i otwiera jedną z butelek, żeby potem podać ją Kwatermistrzowi.

Q unosi lekko brew.

-Dlaczego?

Sam wzrusza lekko ramionami i przez chwilę wydaje się niepewny, jakby bał się, że Q zwolni go, jeżeli powie coś nieodpowiedniego. To byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby tylko Q mógł zwalniać kogoś, kto nie jest członkiem zespołu Q Branch.

-Po prostu... Nie wyglądasz na kogoś kto interesuje się czymś tak... bezmyślnym, jeżeli można to tak nazwać. Właściwie jestem prawie pewien, że grasz w krykieta. 

Q śmieje się krótko, zaciąga papierosem i ponownie kręci przecząco głową. 

-Nigdy nie trzymałem w ręku kija do krykieta. Nawet nie wiem, czy to się tak nazywa. 

Samuel uśmiecha się, tym razem szerzej i pewniej, jakby uszło z niego jakieś napięcie, a potem pociąga łyk piwa. 

Q z odrobiną fascynacji obserwuje jego grdykę poruszającą się przy przełykaniu i musi przyznać, że właściwie to może okazać się całkiem dobrą decyzją. 

Sam nie jest kimś niezwykłym. Q patrzy na niego i widzi całkiem przeciętnego gościa, z przeciętną pracą, w nie do końca przeciętnej firmie. Mimo to jest w nim coś ujmującego. Jego absurdalnie szczery uśmiech, ciepło w brązowych oczach, sposób w jaki rumieni się delikatnie kiedy jest zawstydzony lub zmieszany. 

Q go lubi. Naprawdę lubi, jak dobrego znajomego, do którego można przyjść z problemem, z którym można, gdzieś wyjść, kiedy coś w życiu pójdzie nie tak, który nigdy nie myśli tylko o sobie. A dopiero zaczynają się poznawać, prawda? Być może za kilka miesięcy, Q uda się zakochać w Sam'ie, tak, jak zakochał się w 007 i tym razem nie będzie w tym niczego złego. Być może pracują razem, ale na dobrą sprawę w MI6 nie mają ze sobą żadnego kontaktu, więc to nie powinno naruszać niepisanych zasad Q.

Te myśli napawają go dziwnym entuzjazmem, więc spotkanie mija szybko, w przyjemnej, lekkiej atmosferze, wypełnione rozmowami i śmiechem.

Obaj wypijają jeszcze po dwa piwa, więc kiedy wychodzą z pubu i Sam zaczyna celować kluczykami w zamek w drzwiach auta, Q nawet nie waha się przed odebraniem mu ich.

-Hej - wyrzuca z siebie Sam z zaskoczeniem. - Co robisz?

-Nigdzie nie pojedziesz w tym stanie - stwierdza Q tonem niecierpiącym sprzeciwu i jeżeli przy tym lekko ściąga go na prawo, to nikt się nigdy nie dowie. - Daj mi chwilę to zadzwonię po taksówkę, a jutro przyjedziesz po auto. Trzeźwy.         

Q lubi ten stan, kiedy życie jest przyjemniejsze i zabawniejsze. Kiedy nie jest do końca pijany, ale to dziwaczne otępienie otula jego mózg i wszystko nagle maluje się w jaśniejszych kolorach. 

Zamawia taksówkę i razem stają na rogu oparci o chłodną ścianę budynku. W międzyczasie Q odpala kolejnego papierosa, a chodniki zaczynają pokrywać się ciemniejszymi kropkami namalowanymi przez drobny deszcz.

-Dobrze wyglądasz z papierosem - stwierdza lekko Sam. Jego oddech zmienia się w obłoczki pary wodnej.

Q śmieje się cicho.

-Naprawdę?

Sam kiwa głową i zerka na niego kątem oka.

Jest wyższy o kilka centymetrów, Q zauważa to dopiero teraz, kiedy stoją blisko siebie, żeby nie zmarznąć.

-Jesteś głupkiem - mówi Q. - Eve twierdzi, że nic, co nas zabija nie sprawia, że dobrze wyglądamy.

-Mówisz o Eve Moneypenny? - pyta, a kiedy Q kiwa głową kontynuuje. - W takim razie będziesz musiał poinformować ją, że się myli.

Q prycha.

-Jasne. Chcę zachować wszystkie części ciała tam, gdzie się aktualnie znajdują. Sam jej to powiedz.

Sam patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się rozbrajająco.

-Jeżeli właśnie tego chcesz.

Q wywraca oczami, bo to było okropne, ale jednocześnie uśmiecha się lekko, bo było też trochę urocze i miłe.

-To nasza taksówka - stwierdza Sam i rzeczywiście, przy chodniku zatrzymuje się charakterystyczny, żółty pojazd.

Obaj wsiadają do samochodu i Q podaje swój adres, a potem wyciąga adres Sam'a.

-Ja płacę - informuje mężczyznę. - Ty płaciłeś w pubie, więc nawet nie rób takiej miny, bo przestanę poprawiać raporty dotyczące wydatków 00- i sam będziesz musiał odnaleźć się w tym bałaganie.  

Sam przełyka wszelkie protesty i dzielnie milczy do czasu aż taksówkarz nie zatrzymuje się przed apartamentowcem. 

Q podaje mu kilka banknotów.

-Proszę dowieźć go do domu i zatrzymać resztę - mówi i zwraca się do Sam'a. - Postaraj się nie zapomnieć, gdzie zostawiłeś samochód. Do zobaczenia jutro w pracy.

Sam uśmiecha się wesoło i żegna go, kiedy Q wychodzi z auta.

Zerka jeszcze, na odjeżdżającą taksówkę, a potem wchodzi do budynku.

Wita się z nocnym portierem nieprzytomnie kiwającym się nad krzyżówką, szybkim krokiem pokonuje cały hol i windą wjeżdża na swoje piętro.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważa po otwarci drzwi do apartamentu, jest płaszcz Bond'a.

To nie jest najlepszy moment na powrót, Q był pewny, że zejdzie mu trochę dłużej. Wie, że 007 jest ranny, więc zamiast tłuc się w samolocie kilka godzin powinien iść do lekarza na miejscu i odpocząć.

Q sam mu to zalecił, przy okazji zabukowując bilet na samolot na następny dzień. Nie żeby Bon był w jakikolwiek sposób zainteresowany radami swojego Kwatermistrza.

Światło w apartamencie jest wyłączone i to nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy Bond siedzi po ciemku, ale teraz nie słychać pomrukiwań Walther'a ani szumu telewizora, więc, jeżeli Q ma choć odrobię szczęścia, Bond po prostu położył się spać. 

Q ściąga z siebie płaszcz, szalik i buty, starając się zrobić przy tym, jak najmniej hałasu. Jest środek nocy i Q jest zmęczony, poza tym alkohol sprawia, że jego równowaga jest odrobinę zachwiana, więc im cichsze kroki usiłuje stawiać tym głośniej skrzypi podłoga. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.

Wchodzi do salonu i w tym samym momencie rozlega się odgłos uderzania pazurów o panele, więc Q klęka, żeby przywitać się z Walther'em.

Zatapia palce w miękkim futrze i składa lekki pocałunek w miejsce pomiędzy uszami zwierzęcia.

-Ze mną też przywitasz się w ten sposób?

Q jest pewien, że właśnie przeżył zawał.

-Co, do cholery? - syczy, bo kto normalny siedzi po ciemku, tylko po to żeby móc wystraszyć drugą osobę. Właściwie nawet nie pamięta, że głównym celem w tym całym skradaniu się było uniknięcie 007. 

Q idzie na korytarz na i zapala światło w całym apartamencie.

-Nie mogłeś, po prostu, powiedzieć, że tu jesteś? - pyta wracając do salonu i połyka kilka kolejnych skarg, ponieważ, Chryste, czy to krew na jego ręczniku? - Co się stało?

-To nic takiego - stwierdza 007 spokojnie. Patrzy na Q w dziwny, ostry sposób.

-Oczywiście, że nie -  prycha Q. - To tylko całe litry krwi paskudzące moją kuchnię.

Bond tylko unosi na niego brew.

Stoi w kuchni, oparty o blat blisko zlewu. Ma na sobie spodnie od garnituru i zakrwawioną koszulę. Przyciska ręcznik kuchenny do swojej skroni.

-Dlaczego po prostu nie poszedłeś do szpitala po misji? - pyta Q ze znużeniem. - Powiedziałem Ci żebyś to zrobił, dupku.

-Po co mam się męczyć z przemądrzałym personelem, kiedy mam Ciebie - przemądrzałego informatyka?

Q tylko wzdycha i każe Bond'owi usiąść na krześle.

-Wsiadłeś do samolotu w tym stanie?

Agent wydaje z siebie zaprzeczający pomruk. 

-Wynająłem helikopter z pilotem. Za pieniądze MI6.

-Oczywiście - mamrocze Q i odciąga ręcznik od skroni 007, a potem pochyla się, żeby dojrzeć cokolwiek, pomiędzy strugami zaschniętej krwi. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nawet nie wie, co ma zrobić z tym na co patrzy. - Powinieneś wziąć pod uwagę to, że nie mam wykształcenia medycznego. 

-To nie ma znaczenia. Co sądzisz?

Q przygryza wargę i stara się nie myśleć o tym, że czuje oddech Bond'a na swojej szyi.

-Chyba mam te śmieszne plastry, które działają jak szwy - informuje, zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, bo tak naprawdę nie wie, co o tym sądzi. - Nie wiem, czy są potrzebne, ale nie umrzesz od nich, prawda?

007 uśmiecha się, ale nie ma w tym nic szczerego.

-Nie dowiemy się dopóki nie sprawdzimy.

Q kiwa głową i przyciska ręcznik z powrotem do skroni mężczyzny.

-Zaraz wracam.

Idzie do łazienki, bierze apteczkę i wraca na parter.

Wyjmuje z apteczki plastry do zamykania ran i przez chwilę obraca opakowanie na wszystkie strony, zanim nie znajduje tego, co go interesuje.

-Co ty wyprawiasz, Q?

-Czytam instrukcję.

-Chyba sobie żartujesz - parska Bond. - To plastry, nawet skończony idiota wie, jak ich używać. 

-Albo pozwolisz mi zrobić to tak, jak chcę, albo zadzwonię na pogotowie, przyjedzie karetka i zabierze Cię do szpitala. Tam nikogo nie będzie interesować Twoje zdanie.

-Gdzie byłeś?

Nagła zamiana tematu sprawia, że Q prawie upuszcza opakowanie.

-Okay, chyba już wiem, jak to działa - stwierdza Q. - Nie ruszaj się i bądź cicho, inaczej przez przypadek skleję Ci powieki.

-Dzwoniłem do Moneypenny, ale powiedziała, że już wyszedłeś - kontynuuje 007, jak zwykle mając, gdzieś wszelkie instrukcje Q. - Byłeś w pracy do 20:40. Teraz jest 12:20. To prawie czterogodzinna dziura w życiorysie. Gdzie byłeś? 

Q prawie zachłystuje się powietrzem z oburzenia, bo co do cholery?

-Pomijając fakt, że Eve nie jest moją niańką, to totalnie nie Twoja sprawa, gdzie jestem i co robię w moim wolnym czasie.

-Chyba, że akurat ktoś Cię porwał, albo wpadłeś pod samochód. Gdzie byłeś?

Q wydaje z siebie poirytowane westchnienie, zabiera Bond'owi ręcznik i z rozmysłem przyciska wacik z wodą utlenioną do jego skroni. 

-Tak, to było bardzo dorosłe - zrzędzi 007 i instynktownie ucieka od dłoni Kwatermistrza. - Pachniesz papierosami i alkoholem, więc prawdopodobnie powinienem zapytać też, z kim byłeś.

-Skąd pomysł, że byłem z kimś?

-Ponieważ nie jesteś na tyle żałosny, żeby iść upić się samotnie.

Q wywraca oczami i przytrzymuje głowę mężczyzny w miejscu.

-Nie poszedłem tam, żeby się upić - informuje Bond'a. - I przestań się kręcić, bo nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

-Po prostu powiedz mi, gdzie poszedłeś, i zostawimy ten temat.

Q wzdycha ze zrezygnowaniem.

-Poszedłem ze znajomym na piwo.

-Ze znajomym?

-Nie znasz.

-Znam wiele osób, sprawdź mnie.

-Nie mieliśmy tego zostawić?

-Zostawimy, jak tylko upewnię się, że nie szlajasz się po nocach z socjopatycznymi mordercami.

Z jakiegoś powodu, to stwierdzenie rozbawia Q.

-Jesteś nienormalny. A Sam jest z MI6.

-To ma mnie uspokoić? - pyta 007. - Naprawdę ma tak na imię?

-Tak. Jest z księgowości.

Bond prycha pod nosem i wierci się niecierpliwie, przez, co Q jest zmuszony oderwać jeden z plastrów i przykleić nowy na jego miejsce. 

-Sam z księgowości - mamrocze Agent sam do siebie. - Brzmi idiotycznie. Co to w ogóle za imię? Sam. Jakiś skrót?

-Od Samuela - odpowiada Q spokojnie.

-A nazwisko?

Q wzrusza ramionami.

-Nie mam pojęcia. Co Cię to obchodzi?

-Nie podoba mi się - informuje go 007 i z jakiegoś powodu jego duża, silna dłoń ląduje na biodrze Q. 

Przez moment Q nawet się nie porusza, bo to chyba najbardziej niepokojąca rzecz, jaką Bond zrobił w ciągu tygodnia, a to sporo znaczy. Ma wrażenie, że gest jest dziwnie zaborczy, co jest idiotyczne, na tak wielu poziomach, że to wręcz absurdalne. Niemniej ciepło skóry 007 promieniujące przez materiał ubrania Q jest tak rozpraszające, że Q musi usunąć kolejny, źle przyklejony plaster.

-Nawet go nie znasz - stwierdza w końcu, starając się brzmieć normalnie. 

007 tylko mruczy niezobowiązująco i Q chce mu powiedzieć, że ma zabrać rękę, naprawdę chce, ale nie jest pewien, jak powinien ubrać to w słowa.

Więc nie mówi nic i dłoń mężczyzny zostaje na jego biodrze tak długo, aż Q nie odsuwa się i nie informuje Agenta, że skończył.

-Świetnie - mówi Bond. - Dzięki, chłopcze. Położę się teraz spać, to był paskudny dzień. Ty też powinieneś.

Q przytakuje, sprząta w kuchni i rzeczywiście idzie spać. I nawet kiedy już zasypia, wciąż czuje ciepło dłoni Bond'a na swoim biodrze.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Rozdział 19

 

Następny dzień spędzają razem i to nie jest żadna przenośnia.

007 zawozi Q do pracy, a potem z jakiegoś powodu wlecze się za nim aż do Q Branch, żeby na kilka godzin zalec na kanapie w biurze Q. Kiedy bycie upierdliwym, wścibskim dupkiem przestaje być zajmujące, Bond wychodzi z gabinetu i przez jakiś czas szlaja się po całym piętrze, denerwując i strasząc informatyków oraz dotykając każdego prototypu, bez względu na to, czy mu na wolno, czy może raczej nieostrożne obchodzenie się z obiektem grozi małą lub większą eksplozją.

Kilka razy Q jest zmuszony wyjrzeć ze swojego zacisza i wrzasnąć przez całe piętro, co nie jest wcale takim dobrym rozwiązaniem, bo delikatne dusze jego pracowników nie są przyzwyczajone do takiego zachowania z jego strony.  

I kiedy późnym popołudniem Sam z księgowości puka do szklanych drzwi gabinetu Q, Bond pojawia się obok dosłownie w tej samej chwili, chociaż Q jest pewien, że nie dalej, jak trzy sekundy temu widział go wchodzącego do pomieszczenia z lodówką i napojami. 

Bond przepycha się przed Sam'em, wchodząc do pomieszczenia jako pierwszy, i opada na kanapę, tak jakby od lat spędzał wolny czas właśnie tu - w biurze szefa Q Branch i naprawdę nie trzeba być wcale geniuszem, żeby widzieć, jak bardzo absurdalne jest to wszystko. W dłoni trzyma kubek kawy i Kwatermistrz z odrobiną irytacji dostrzega, że to jeden z jego sławnych już kubków z wielkim, czarnym Q wydrukowanym na białej porcelanie. 

Sam przez moment wygląda na spłoszonego, ale najwyraźniej delikatny uśmiech, który posyła mu Q, pomaga w pokonaniu niepokoju jaki wywołuje obecność 007, znanego w całym MI6 głównie ze swojego zabójczego temperamentu.

-Nie będę przeszkadzał - stwierdza niepewnie Sam. - Przyjdę, kiedy będziesz sam i...

-Nie bądź niemądry - przerywa mu Q. - Dupek będzie sterczał mi nad uchem przez resztę dnia, tylko po to, żeby zrobić mi na złość. Coś nie tak?  

-Zabrałeś mi wczoraj kluczyki od samochodu - tłumaczy niezręcznie mężczyzna. - Chciałbym je odzyskać, jeżeli to nie problem. 

-Pozwoliłeś zabrać sobie kluczyki od samochodu? - pyta Bond z kpiną. - Albo jesteś skończonym kretynem, albo musiałeś być bardzo rozproszony skoro...

-Chyba bardzo Ci się spieszy z powrotem na jakąś pustynię, 007 -  Q nie pozwala mężczyźnie dokończyć. - Zajmij się swoją kawą albo następną misję polecisz z wykałaczką. 

-Nie byłem na pustyni od miesięcy, Q - informuje go Bond z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. 

-Wiem, ale o ile dobrze pamiętam to nie jest Twoje ulubione miejsce na Ziemi, prawda? Gorąco w dzień, zimno w nocy, piach i cuchnące wielbłądy. Jestem gotów przeżyć Twoje zrzędzenie, tylko po to żeby znowu zobaczyć, jak któryś próbuje zeżreć Twoje ubranie.  

-To oszczerstwa i pomówienia, chłopcze. 

-Nie będą nimi jeżeli nie przestaniesz się wtrącać.

-Jesteś dziś nadzwyczaj nerwowy. Powinieneś się napić żeby całe to nastoletnie napięcie z Ciebie zeszło.

Q mruży na niego oczy i na kilka sekund zaciska wargi, ale stwierdza, że dla świętego spokoju lepiej Bond'a zignorować i pozwolić mu mieć ostatnie słowo.

Więc zamiast sprzeczać się z nadętym dzikusem, Q zwraca się do Sam'a, wymuszając na sobie choćby najmniejszy uśmiech.

-Mam tu Twoje klucze - stwierdza i wyciąga je ze swojej torby. 

Sam niepewnie podchodzi bliżej i odbiera swoją własność, wyglądając na absolutnie zdezorientowanego.

-Ja... hm. Dzięki. Do zobaczenia później.

-Jasne. Miłego dnia.

Sam mamrocze coś pod nosem i odchodzi.

Q nie odzywa się do Bond'a przez cały dzień, co nie zmienia faktu, że przez większość czasu Agent promieniuje nieprzyzwoitym wręcz zadowoleniem. Chce żeby James wiedział, że Q jest na niego zły, że ten dziwny atak na Sam'a nie był w porządku, że ma przestać zachowywać się w ten irracjonalny sposób, ale jeżeli Bond rozumie jakąkolwiek część przekazu, nie daje tego po sobie poznać. 

Kiedy późnym wieczorem Q kończy robić wszystko, co zaplanował sobie na ten dzień, bez słowa wyłącza wszystko, podnosi się i zaczyna ubierać, 007 odkłada książkę, którą wygrzebał z torby Q i po prostu podąża w jego ślady. 

To nie jest fair. 

Q chce pojechać metrem, ponieważ jest zły , ale Bond znajduje się obok w idealnym momencie, żeby złapać go za przegub i delikatnie, acz stanowczo pociągnąć w kierunku samochodu. Kwatermistrz nigdy nie należał do osób lubiących robić sceny na środku chodnika, więc pozwala zaprowadzić się tam, gdzie chce go 007 i upchnąć do samochodu.  

W ciszy docierają do apartamentu i Q ma ochotę bezczelnie zapytać, czy Agent Jej Królewskiej Mości nie posiada własnego mieszkania, ale nie może się na to zdobyć, kiedy nocny portier cały rozświetla się na ich widok i Q zaczyna się zastanawiać, jak właściwie to wszystko wygląda z perspektywy osób trzecich.  

007 ma klucze do jego mieszkania i nigdy nie starałsię kryć z tym, że wchodzi lub wychodzi o najróżniejszych porach dnia lub nocy. Zawsze kiedy wracają razem z pracy Bond idzie blisko niego, nierzadko trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu lub dole pleców, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Q pójdzie dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien. Zawsze wita się z sąsiadami i portierami i chyba połowa ludzi, która mieszka w tym cholernym budynku chociaż raz słyszała, jak mężczyzna zrzędzi nad pracoholizmem Q. Pani Turner raz nazwała Bond'a "prawdziwym skarbem" i wtedy to było dziwne i nie na miejscu, ale ona zawsze była odrobinę zdziwaczała ze swoim szczurowatym, jazgoczącym psem i od kiedy Q został postrzelony pyta, czy wszystko w porządku za każdym razem, kiedy go widzi, więc Kwatermistrz po prostu przytakuje z delikatnym, niezobowiązującym uśmiechem i pyta, co u jej wnuków, żeby nie musieć mówić nic więcej.

Ale teraz to ma większy sens.

I nagle myśli tylko o tym, że musi odsunąć się od Agenta, ale nie może, ponieważ ma wrażenie, że to będzie, jak przyznanie się do winy, więc skupia się na tym, żeby nie przyspieszać kroku i nie wyglądać, jakby nagle dotarło do niego, że Ci wszyscy ludzie prawdopodobnie wierzą, że Q sypia z tym dupkiem.

Q sięga do kieszeni płaszcza po papierosy, dosłownie w tym samym momencie, w którym drzwi windy zasuwają się za nimi.

-Zdenerwowałeś się czymś? - pyta 007 obserwując go kątem oka.

Q wciąga papierosa z paczki i wsuwa go sobie w usta, po czym zaczyna grzebać w torbie w poszukiwaniu zapalniczki.

-Nie - odpowiada zdawkowo klnąc w myślach, bo to przecież oczywiste, że kiedy musi zapalić nigdzie na ma najmniejszego źródła ognia.      

-Nie okłamuj mnie - rzuca mężczyzna, a potem srebrna zapalniczka zippo pojawia się przed twarzą Q. 

I Q wciąż jest zły na 007, ale pozwala odpalić sobie papierosa, bo właśnie tego potrzebuje.

-Zrobię Ci herbatę i poczujesz się lepiej - stwierdza Bond, ale Q tego nie kupuje. 

Winda zatrzymuje się i obaj wychodzą, ale to Q otwiera drzwi do apartamentu. 

-Nie chcę Twojej herbaty - informuje Bond'a dla pewności i to jest chyba pierwsza rzecz, która do niego dociera, bo mężczyzna wzdycha ciężko, a potem zabiera kurtkę Q i odwiesza ją.

Takie zachowanie bynajmniej nie sprzyja kłótniom, ale Q nie ma zamiaru się poddawać. Rusza w kierunku kuchni, bo musi zebrać myśli, ale Agent mu na to nie pozwala.

-Boczysz się, bo ten zadurzony w tobie księgowy wolał uciec niż porozmawiać, jak normalny człowiek. 

Q strzepuje popiół z papierosa do zlewu, otwiera szafkę i wyciąga z niej kubek, choć tak naprawdę wie, że robi to tylko po to, żeby móc mocno trzasnąć drzwiczkami, kiedy będzie ją zamykać. 

-Nie masz prawa...

-Mówić, że jest w Tobie zadurzony? - prycha 007 i Q słyszy jego kroki, kiedy mężczyzna podąża za nim, zatrzymując się w pewnej odległości. - Nawet ślepy by zauważył. Zostawił Ci kluczyki, żeby móc po nie przyjść następnego dnia, Jak bardzo żałosne to jest. 

Q z trzaskiem odkłada kubek na blat, a potem odwraca się gwałtownie i celuje palcem w klatkę piersiową Bond'a. Oddziela ich wyspa kuchenna i Q ma niewyobrażalna potrzebę rzucenia w niego kubkiem. 

-Nawet jeżeli, którekolwiek Twoje słowo, choć częściowo zbiega się z prawdą, to nie jest to Twoja cholerna sprawa. Kiedy to w końcu pojmiesz?

007 na sekundę zaciska żeby i Q widzi drgający mięsień na jego policzku.

-To jest moja sprawa, Ty mały, uparty... 

-Jesteś okropny - przerywa mu Q. -Nie jestem Twoja maskotką, okay? Mam prawo spotykać się z ludźmi, których sam wybiorę i... nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, bo przysięgam...

Bond parska kpiącym śmiechem, a potem obchodzi wyspę kuchenną i staje tuż przez Q. 

-Co? Niby co zrobisz? 

Q zaciska dłonie w pięści, ponieważ to cholerna prawda. Nie może zrobić niczego, co miałoby jakiekolwiek większe znaczenia. Bezsilność trawi jego wnętrzności mieszając się z gniewem. 

-Mam dość - syczy więc. - Nie będę z Tobą rozmawiał, Ty egoistyczny, wredny ośle. 

Q odwraca się i robi krok, żeby przejść obok Agenta, ale przeszkadza mu w tym uścisk dłoni Bond'a na nadgarstku. Q nieruchomieje wbijając wzrok w ścianę naprzeciwko siebie. Cała złość, którą czuł zamienia się w zakłopotanie, strach i pragnienie.

-Więc nie będziemy rozmawiać - stwierdza Bond i z jakiegoś powodu jego dłoń przesuwa się na dłoń Kwatermistrza, na moment ich palce splatają się ze sobą w dziwny, niewygodny sposób, a potem 007 odbiera mu papierosa. Gorący oddech owiewa szyję Q, kiedy mężczyzna nachyla się nad nim i wrzuca papierosa do zlewu. 

-Puść mnie - mówi Q, ale jego głos jest słaby i załamuje się, kiedy 007 ciągnie go lekko, zmuszając do powrotu na poprzednie miejsce i wręcz wbija go swoim ciałem w szafki. 

Q czuje każdą krzywiznę ciała Agenta i to jest niesprawiedliwe. Niby jak ma myśleć trzeźwo w takiej sytuacji?

Wbija wzrok w koszulę mężczyzny, rozpaczliwie starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jego zapach i ciepło ciała.

-Powiedziałem, że masz mnie puścić - szepce Q bezradnie.

Bond nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego unosi rękę, łapie Q za podbródek i zmusza go do poniesienia głowy.

Q jest pewien, że zaraz zostanie pocałowany i nienawidzi świadomości, że jednocześnie tego nie chce i pragnie.

Słyszy głuche uderzenia własnego serca, dociera do niego, że jego oddech jest przyspieszony, a dłonie pocą się nieprzyjemnie.

-Chcesz żebym Cię puścił? - pyta Bond patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Jego spojrzenie jest zupełnie nieruchome ale rozżarzone i pełne stanowczości. - Odpowiedz.

Dźwięk, który wydostaje się z ust Q nie jest ani zaprzeczeniem ani potwierdzeniem.

007 pochyla się i przyciska swoje czoło do czoła Kwatermistrza.

-Nie wyglądasz na kogoś skorego do odejścia - kontynuuje mężczyzna. - I ja też nie chcę żebyś odchodził, a nie mam w zwyczaju postępowania wbrew sobie.   

-Obiecałeś, że zrobimy tak, jak będę chciał - wydusza z siebie Q. - Powiedziałeś, że... Wyjaśniliśmy to sobie.

-Przecież robimy to czego chcesz, Q - informuje go Bond, tak jakby to rzeczywiście była prawda. - Po prostu masz problemy w zrozumieniu swoich pragnień, a ja mam zamiar Ci w tym pomóc.  

Q przełyka ciężko ślinę i spuszcza wzrok na usta mężczyzny. 

To błąd. Jeden wielki, paskudny błąd, za który przyjdzie mu jeszcze zapłacić, ale...

007 nie jest Aaron'em. Nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Skoro Q już teraz jest w nim zakochany po uszy, to jeden pocałunek niczego nie zmieni.

 _Oby to niczego nie zmieniło_ , myśli Q po czym desperacko szarpie się w przód i przyciska wargi do ust 007.  

To trwa tylko kilka sekund, bo nagle do Q dociera, że to zmienia wszystko, więc szarpie się do tyłu i jest gotów tu i teraz przeprosić i wyjaśnić, że to nie tak, że Q nie chciał, i że 007 powinien sobie pójść, ale mężczyzna mu na to nie pozwala. 

Jedna z jego dużych dłoni zaciska się na biodrze Q, a druga wplata się w czarne, kręcone włosy i sekundę później Q jest całowany, tak jakby to był cholerny koniec świata. 

Nie jest tak, jak za pierwszym razem. 

Przede wszystkim, żaden z nich nie jest pijany.

Q ma w głowie tylko to, że będzie pamiętać każdą sekundę, każdy dotyk, zapach i dźwięk i to wszystko jest tak intensywne, że jęczy i rozpaczliwie zaciska palce na koszuli Agenta.

Mężczyzna odsuwa się na moment, tylko po to, żeby po chwili sięgnąć po kolejny pocałunek, jeszcze bardziej zaborczy i wymagający i teraz Q oficjalnie może powiedzieć, że całkowicie przepadł.

Jego dłonie zupełnie niekontrolowanie zaczynają szarpać się z koszulą Bonda, ponieważ chce go dotknąć, pocałować i ugryźć. Chce posmakować każdej z blizn na ciele Agenta, mieć go bliżej i mocnej.

I 007 zdaje się rozumieć wszystko, bo odrywa się od opuchniętych, wilgotnych warg Q i przenosi się ze swoimi pocałunkami na jego szyję. Q stara się oddychać, ale to nie jest wcale takie łatwe, kiedy silne ciało napiera na niego tak bardzo, że niemal opiera się łokciem o zlew.  

-007 - wydusza z siebie i wygina się kiedy Bond zaciska zęby na jego skórze. 

-James - poprawia go ochrypłym głosem. - Mów mi James. 

Q chce powiedzieć, że _jasne, nie ma sprawy, cholernie dobry pomysł_ , ale nie zdąża, mężczyzna nagle odsuwa się i Q ma ochotę zaprotestować, ale dociera do niego, że James ciągnie go za sobą, więc najwyraźniej ma plany przenieść zabawę w inne, zapewne bardziej dogodne miejsce. W każdym razie, Q jest jak najbardziej na pokładzie. 

Po drodze obija sobie biodro o wyspę kuchenną, a Bond zrzuca z niej popielniczkę, bo próbują pokonać trasę w jak najszybszym tempie, jednocześnie dotykając się jak największą powierzchnią ciała.

Q orientuje się, że 007 chce go w sypialni, kiedy jego pięta uderza w schód i pewnie upadłby do tyłu, gdyby nie silne ramiona przytrzymujące go w pionie. Wejście na górę nie jest wcale najprostsze, bo gdzieś między trzecim, a siódmym stopniem Q w końcu odpina wszystkie guziki koszuli mężczyzny i może zsunąć ją z jego ramion, więc teraz jego dłonie mogą bezkarnie podróżować po ciepłej, opalonej skórze na jego plecach i ramionach. Zanim docierają na piętro, Q również traci część swojego ubrania i nagle jest zupełnie rozproszony dłońmi pokrytymi zgrubieniami i drobnymi bliznami.

Zawsze miał słabość do ludzi, którzy są od niego silniejsi. Chciał mieć kogoś kto będzie w stanie przyprzeć go do ściany przytrzymać przy niej i zrobić z nim co chce, ale jednocześnie upewni się się, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy.

To nie jest wcale proste. Q zawsze miał gdzieś w głębi siebie tę obawę, że skoro nie może w pełni kontrolować sytuacji, to nie jest w stanie się obronić. Być może jego _"nie"_ zostanie zignorowane, może osoba, której zaufa stwierdzi, że ma prawo zrobić to czego chce bez względu na wszystko.

Ale teraz tak nie jest. 

Q nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, kiedy jego plecy uderzają w drewniane drzwi, a jego dłoń wymacuje klamkę i naciska ją.

Nie czuje strachu ani nie waha się, kiedy razem z James'em upadają w chłodną pościel.

Ściągają z siebie resztę ubrań i Q nie jest w stanie skupić się na czymś poza gorącym ciałem przyciskającym go do materaca.

Bond wysysa na skórze Q kilka malinek i zostawia po sobie ślady ugryzień,  a jego dłonie są dosłownie wszędzie, więc Q może tylko powtarzać bez końca jego imię i prosić o więcej, mocniej i szybciej.

-Jesteś taki absurdalny - mówi mężczyzna zawisając nad nim. - Co ja mam, do cholery, z Tobą zrobić?

James nie brzmi jakby rzeczywiście oczekiwał odpowiedzi na pytanie i całe szczęście, bo w tym momencie Q może tylko przyciągnąć go do kolejnego, rozgorączkowanego, niechlujnego pocałunku i na oślep wyciągnąć lubrykant z szafki nocnej.              

Bond natychmiast pojmuje przesłanie i już po chwili Q czuje śliskie palce w swoim wnętrzu.

Ma wrażenie, że mężczyzna mówi coś jeszcze, ale to raczej bez składne mamrotanie stłumione przez skórę Q, do której Bond przyciska swoje usta, zresztą, nawet gdyby James operowałby teraz pełną składnią, Q pewnie i tak nie pojąłby nawet jednego słowa.

Nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że to dla niego za dużo, że zaraz wybuchnie, umrze tu i teraz z Bond'em rozciągającym go z sadystyczną powolnością. Jego ciało drży i wygina się, a palce boleśnie zaciskają na skołtunionej pościeli.

Czas nagle przestaje być ciągła, stałą linią, a staje się rozciągniętą, jak guma do żucia, falą.

Nie jest pewien, kiedy 007 zabiera swoje palce, ale zdecydowanie czuje moment, w którym wsuwa się w niego powoli.

-W porządku? - pyta ochrypłym głosem.

W odpowiedzi Q jęczy i owija nogi wokół bioder mężczyzny wbijając paznokcie w jego barki, ponieważ tak, jest cholernie w porządku.

-Jesteś mój - informuje go James. - Nikt inny... Rozumiesz, Q? Nikt inny nie ma do Ciebie prawa.

W innej sytuacji Q pewnie zacząłby się wykłócać, ponieważ nie jest rzeczą, którą można schować w pudle, ani eksponatem, który umieszcza się w muzeum z napisem "Nie dotykać", ale teraz nic nie ma znaczenia, więc po prostu całuje Bond'a, starając się przekazać mu wszystko bez potrzeby użycia słów. Nie jest w nich zbyt dobry.

Jest mu gorąco i lepi się od potu, ale tak naprawdę nie wyobraża sobie lepszej chwili w swoim życiu niż moment, w którym 007  w końcu się porusza. Duże dłonie przytrzymują biodra Q nieruchomo i to cholernie gorące, że James może ustawić go tak, jak chce i przytrzymać w tej pozycji, tak długo, jak ma na to ochotę. 

Czas znów robi tą dziwną sztuczkę z rozciąganiem się, więc dla Q droga do spełnienia trwa całe godziny i choć logika podpowiada, że to nie możliwe, nic nie jest w stanie zmienić tego, że kiedy w końcu dochodzi, świat na moment ciemnieje, a po jego twarzy spływają łzy. 

Nie czuje nawet, że 007 porusza się w nim jeszcze przez chwilę zanim sam kończy.

Ciepła dłoń ściera łzę z jego policzka i już po chwili Q jest otaczany przez silne ramiona.

Kilka pocałunków spada na jego bark i Q czuje jeszcze, że James przykrywa ich szczelnie kołdrą, a potem zasypia.  

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Rozdział 20

 

Q budzi się powoli. Świadomość napływa do niego delikatnymi falami, więc przez kilka sekund po tym, jak otwiera oczy, nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje. 

Jego ciało jest przyjemne rozgrzane i rozluźnione snem, więc mruczy miękko i chowa twarz w poduszce, chcąc skraść jeszcze kilka chwil błogiego spokoju. Zazwyczaj nie budzi się w ten sposób. Niemalże zawsze pierwszą rzeczą, którą słyszy rano jest uporczywy jazgot budzika.

I właściwie nie ma pojęcia skąd to się bierze, ale nagle dopada go ta myśl, że to, co właśnie bawi się jego włosami, na pewno nie jest Walther'em. Ten wredny kocur nigdy nie jest tak delikatny i ma w zwyczaju gryzienie i szarpanie. 

Q natychmiast podnosi głowę i napotyka bardzo z siebie zadowolone, pełnie rozbawienia i satysfakcji oblicze 007.

I właściwie nawet nie jest wściekły na samego siebie, to po prostu... Q nawet nie wie, jak to nazwać, bo nagle dociera do niego, że to, do czego wcześniej tak się przytulał wcale nie jest poduszką.  

-Miałem zamiar zrobić Ci pyszne, słodkie, jak ty, śniadanie - Bond urywa na moment, żeby nawinąć jeden z loków Q na palec, a potem wraca spojrzeniem do jego twarzy i kontynuuje. - Ale zaczynasz wpadać na dziwne pomysły, kiedy jesteś sam.

W odpowiedzi, Q wydaje z siebie pełen zrezygnowania jęk i opada z powrotem na klatę piersiową mężczyzny.

-To się fatalnie skończy - stwierdza. - Znów będę musiał się przeprowadzić.

-Po pierwsze, takie pesymistyczne podejście do życia źle wpływa na zdrowie. Po drugie, znajdę Cię, choćby i na Księżycu.

-Uroczo - kwituje zrzędliwie Q.

Bond  śmieje się cicho, wyplątuje dłoń z włosów Q i układa ją na jego biodrze.

-Będę musiał zająć się tą żałosną parodią człowieka z księgowości.

-Sam'em?

-Nie będzie Cię już więcej niepokoił.

-Nikt mnie nie niepokoi - protestuje Q unosząc się na łokciu i opadając na poduszkę obok. - Nie bądź dla niego większym dupkiem niż już jesteś. 

-Nie będę dupkiem - stwierdza Bond i odwraca się twarzą do Q. - Po prostu uświadomię mu, że nie jesteś zainteresowany spędzaniem czasu w towarzystwie jego nieludzko nudnej osoby. 

-O Twoje towarzystwo też nie zabiegam - droczy się Q.

Bond uśmiecha się do niego drapieżnie z władczym błyskiem w oku. 

-Mam wrażenie, że jest kilka argumentów, które przeczą tej teorii.

W odpowiedzi Q tylko wywraca oczami.

-Jasne - rzuca podnosząc się do siadu. - Było miło, ale muszę iść dzisiaj do pracy.

-Nigdzie nie pójdziesz dopóki nie dostanę porannego buziaka - mówi mężczyzna i jego ton jest na tyle lekki, że Q bierze to za żart.

No cóż, nie jest nim.

Q ledwo spuszcza nogi z łóżka i na dobrą sprawę nawet nie dotyka stopami chłodnej podłogi, kiedy mocne ramię obejmuje jego talię i Bond ciągnie do mocno do tyłu. Nie bardzo nadąża za wszystkim co się dzieje, ale jakimś cudem kończy przygnieciony do materaca silnym, zupełnie nagim ciałem. Bond wygląda na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego, jakby wszystko szło po jego myśli i uśmiecha się jeszcze wredniej, kiedy gdzieś w okolicy rozdzwania się budzik w telefonie Q, który pewnie wciąż leży w kieszeni spodni na podłodze.

-Poranny buziak to bardzo poważna tradycja, Q - informuje go mężczyzna i Q go nie znosi.

Mógłby chociaż coś sobie naciągnąć kiedy tak przekłada swojego Kwatermistrza z miejsca na miejsce wedle własnego widzimisię.  

-007, przysięgam, że jeżeli zaraz mnie nie puścisz...

-Wczoraj mówiłeś mi James - przerywa mu mężczyzna i to coś, z czym Q nie może się  kłócić, bo tak, pamięta bardzo dokładnie. 

I nagle dociera do niego, że poranny buziak brzmi świetnie. 

Zresztą Bond i tak weźmie sobie, wszystko czego tylko zapragnie, a Q nie będzie miał mu tego za złe.

Właśnie dlatego wzdycha cicho i sam wychyla się po pocałunek.

Wczoraj, przypomina sobie, to też on wykonał ten ruch.

Q chce żeby to był jeden mały całus, tak niewinny, jak to tylko możliwe, coś z czego będzie można się potem wyplątać, ale James natychmiast przejmuje nad wszystkim kontrolę, wplata palce jednej dłoni we włosy Q i całuje mocno, niemal do utraty tchu.

Q od zawsze uwielbiał się całować. 

Z Jeremy'm, kiedy tak naprawdę dopiero uczył się, jak to wszystko powinno wyglądać i na każde muśnięcie ust reagował nastoletnią fascynacją i entuzjazmem. Wieczne motylki w brzuchu i policzki gorące od zawstydzenia i ekscytacji 

Z Oliver'em, który zawsze był delikatny i miał miękkie, nienachalne wargi. Jego pocałunki sprawiały, że Q chichotał, a coś w jego klatce piersiowej rosło i ogrzewało się. Pamięta, jak wierzył, że na całym świecie nie ma drugiej osoby, która potrafiłaby pocałować go tak, że roztopi się, jak kostka lody trzymana w ustach. 

Nawet z Aaron'em, który całował mocno i brutalnie, często zaciskając dłoń na włosach Q, tak bardzo, że bolało. Podobało mu się to specyficzne napięcie w żołądku, które powstawało, kiedy nim szarpano, przywłaszczano i kontrolowano. Poczucie zagrożenia i jednocześnie przytłaczająca ciekawość, bo _co stanie się później_.   

Uwielbia pocałunki 007. Uwielbia to, że są dziwnie upajającym połączeniem wszystkiego, czego Q w życiu doświadczył. 

Każdy jest tak samo, lub nawet bardziej, zaskakujący i poruszający, jak poprzedni, każdy jest wypełniony zaborczością, potrzebą posiadania, czasem nawet nutą ostrzeżenia, ale jakimś cudem nigdy nie brakuje w nich czułości i łagodności. To połączenie giętkiego, zaborczego języka, karzących zębów i delikatnych ust. 

Q nie jest w stanie im się oprzeć, więc po prostu rozpada się pod dotykiem James'a, jakąś cząstką świadomości wciąż słysząc budzik informujący, że najwyższa pora ruszyć się do pracy. 

Ma wrażenie, że mijają całe wieki, zanim mężczyzna się od niego nie odsuwa. 

Bond oblizuje usta i uśmiecha się do niego, jak zadowolony kot. Jego źrenice są tak rozszerzone, że niemal całkowicie pochłaniają oszałamiający błękit tęczówek.

Q mruga z zaskoczeniem, bo to już?, koniec?, mają przecież jeszcze kilka minut do wykorzystania, więc dlaczego nie?   

-Od dzisiaj każdego dnia oczekuję porannego buziaka - informuje go mężczyzna i Q trzeźwieje odrobinę, bo serio? Każdego dnia? - Będą też buziaki na dobranoc - dodaje Bond, a potem pochyla się i składa mały pocałunek na szyi Q. - Buziaki na przywitanie i pożegnanie - dwa pocałunki lądują w miejscu, gdzie tętni szaleńczy puls Kwatermistrza. - Z okazji urodzin, imienin, świąt i każdego innego wydarzenia, jakie uznam za słuszne - kolejne całusy opadają na linię szczęki Q. - No i kiedy będziemy mieć ochotę. Na to też mogę wyrazić zgodę. 

Bond unosi się na łokciach i patrzy na niego z lekko uniesioną brwią. 

Do Q dociera, że wciąż jest uwięziony pod mężczyzną i najwyraźniej właśnie dzieje się coś nad czym nie ma żadnej władzy.

-Codziennie? - pyta Q, bo to takie typowe dla tego dupka. Żeby decydować o tym z kim Q będzie się całować za dwa tygodnie, a z kim za trzy.

-Nawet kiedy mnie nie będzie, oczekuję pocałunku przez telefon - stwierdza 007. - Każdego dnia.

-Masz na myśli...

-Do końca świata - James pochyla się i trąca nosem nos Q. 

-To trochę... 

-Przestać to analizować - szepce mężczyzna i muska wargami policzek Kwatermistrza. - Nie puszczę Cię dopóki się nie zgodzisz.

-Ja... nie wiem...

-Nie musisz się bać.

-Nie boję się.

007 uśmiecha się delikatnie, pocieszająco i miękko.

-Obiecuję nigdy nie zmuszać Cię do trójkątów, chyba, że sam będziesz chciał.

Q autentycznie się rumieni, choć woli zwalić to na zaskoczenie.

-Idiota - syczy. - Skąd w ogóle wziął Ci się ten pomysł, co? 

James ponownie pochyla się i delikatnie przygryza jego dolną wargę, a do Q dociera do niego, że to była po prostu próba uspokojenia go. 

-Okay. Żadnych trójkątów - mówi Bond i Q nie może się nie zastanowić, kiedy dokładnie zaczęli stawiać sobie jakieś warunki. - Nigdy więcej nie spojrzysz na tego dupka z księgowości.  

-Uznajmy, że to się rzeczywiście dzieje i zgadzam się, choć to idiotyczne. Wciąż będziesz robił mi śniadania.

Niski, pełen satysfakcji pomruk wydostaje sie wprost z klatki piersiowej Bonda.

-To raczej oczywiste. Sam nie potrafisz nawet robić dobrej kawy.

Q wywraca oczami.

-Nigdy nie piłeś mojej kawy, ignorancie - stwierdza, a potem wychyla się po delikatny pocałunek, ponieważ najwyraźniej mu wolno.

Bond uśmiecha się w jego usta i, Chryste, naprawdę to robią.  

-Będziesz zwracał swój sprzęt tak bardzo sprawny, jak to tylko możliwe - Q opada na poduszki. - Żadnego podpalania samochodów i wyrzucania broni tylko po to, żeby mnie wkurzyć.

-Jak możesz posądzać mnie o...

-007.

James uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem.

-Okay. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy.  

Q kiwa głową i to chyba wszystko czego chce.

Nie. Jest coś jeszcze.

-Jeżeli kiedykolwiek uznasz, że się znudziłeś masz mi o tym powiedzieć, rozumiesz? - pyta i to brzmi ostrzej niż by chciał. - Nie będzie żadnego ukrywania kochanek w motelowych pokojach, bo dobrze wiesz, że się o tym dowiem, a jak już się dowiem, zabiję Cię.

Bond marszczy brwi i poważnieje.

-Nigdy się Tobą nie znudzę. Nigdy Cie nie zostawię.

Q kręci przecząco głową.   

-Nie. Obiecaj, że nigdy mnie nie zdradzisz, że powiesz mi, jeżeli coś się popsuje i, że razem spróbujemy to naprawić. Obiecaj, że jeżeli się nie uda rozstaniemy się i spróbujemy zostać chociaż dobrymi znajomymi.

-Q...

-Kocham Cię - stwierdza Q bez zawahania, ponieważ to prawda. - Przed Tobą kochałem tylko jedna osobę i wiem, że nie dam sobie rady, jeżeli między nami będzie źle. Możemy zostać przyjaciółmi, ale nie pozwolę żebyśmy się znienawidzili.

Przez moment James milczy, a potem powoli kiwa głową.

-Obiecuję. Ale w zamian za to, Ty obiecasz mi to samo i wyrzucisz ubrania swojego byłego.

-Co?

-Wyrzucisz ubrania swojego byłego - powtarza mężczyzna, jakby Q mógł rzeczywiście nie usłyszeć. - Te które dałeś mi kiedy nocowałem u Ciebie pierwszy raz, te w których chodzisz kiedy masz wolne i śpisz.

Q mruga z niezrozumieniem.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo za każdym razem kiedy o nim myślisz jesteś smutny i zły jednocześnie. Musiał być dupkiem, który zrobił Ci krzywdę. Będziesz spał w moich ubraniach, jeżeli zechcesz. Przy okazji możesz podać mi jego dane, żebym mógł się nim zająć.

-Nie będziesz się nikim zajmować - mówi Q szybko i wzdycha cicho. - Okay. 

Bond kiwa głową.

-Okay. Masz jeszcze jakieś postulaty. 

Q kręci przecząco głową i supeł zdenerwowania zaciska się na jego żołądku.

-A ty?

Bond przez chwilę milczy, po prostu patrząc na niego, a potem wydaje z siebie zaprzeczający pomruk.

-Ja Ciebie też.

Q unosi na niego brew.

-Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. Ja Ciebie tez. I od teraz jesteś mój, więc lepiej zapamiętaj sobie, że wydłubie oczy każdemu kto spojrzy na Ciebie w nieodpowiedni sposób. Łyżeczką do lodów.  

Q wywraca oczami. 

-Jesteś takim dzieciakiem - zrzędzi, ale jego warg zupełnie samoistnie układają się w szeroki uśmiech i nagle odkrywa, że jest niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwy. - Za kilka tygodni Święta, ale myślę, że możemy już teraz skorzystać ze świątecznego buziaka.

Bond uśmiecha się szelmowsko.

-Całkiem udana sugestia - stwierdza i ponownie całuje Q, tym razem pozwalając mu uwolnić ręce.

I tak naprawdę nikt nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy świąteczny buziak zamienia się w coś więcej.

 

***

 

Q spóźnia się do pracy prawie dwie godziny i nie zdąża nawet rozsiąść się przed komputerami, kiedy do jego gabinetu wpada Eve.

Najbardziej żenujące jest to, że uśmiecha się sam do siebie nawet wtedy kiedy ona rozpoczyna półgodzinną tyradę na temat nieinformowania najlepszych przyjaciółek o zawirowaniach w sferze uczuciowej i mówi coś o tym, że chce poznać szczegóły. Potem rzuca frazą " _wszystkie_ szczegóły" i Q rozumie, że ma cholernie przerąbane. 

Na koniec przytula Q mocno, życzy mu szczęścia i wychodzi, a Q ma, gdzieś, że wszyscy się na niego gapią, bo choć nie usłyszeli ani słowa, to na pewno widzieli rozemocjonowanie Moneypenny i idiotyczny uśmiech szefa Q Branch. 

Piętnaście minut później Q dostaje esemesa od James'a.

"Kiedy Moenypenny o czymś wie, to staje w 100% oficjalne. Buziak na szczęśliwy dzień w pracy. :*" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak oto doturlaliśmy się do końca tego fika.  
> Jest cholernie późno, bo po drugiej w nocy, ale mam nadzieję, że moje zmęczenie nie zepsuło tego rozdziału.
> 
> Chce podziękować Wam wszystkim za komentarze i kudoski, za cierpliwość i za to, że postanowiliście wytrzymać i przeczytać moje wypociny do samego końca. ;D 
> 
> Musze się przyznać, że to moje pierwsze zakończone opowiadanie, ale na pewno nie pierwsze, które zaczęłam, więc w kwestii końcówek jestem jeszcze zielona. Koniecznie napiszcie, czy koniec Wam się spodobał i zapewniam, że nie będzie zła, jeżeli uznacie, że to nie to. 
> 
> Buziaczki na dobranoc. ;*


End file.
